Sonhos de PRincesa: The Prince's pregnant wife
by cila meireles
Summary: Serena era funcionária e amante do príncipe Darien Chiba. O relacionamento deles era segredo absoluto, porém uma gravidez muda as coisas.
1. Chapter 1

_Sailor Moon não me pertence._

_E nem esta história._

_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._

* * *

><p><em>Esta adaptação narra a história do príncipe caçula de Isole del Re. Coloquei Serena e Darien novamente por que são o casal de Sailor Moon com o qual tenho mais contato.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Serena Tsukino sabia que, quando se tornasse a amante secreta do príncipe Darien Chiba, não haveria casamento, futuro nem reconhecimento público. E,naquele momento, nada disso Serena não poderia ser mais um segredo guardado a sete chaves. Ela quer Darien, e está disposta a tudo ou nada, mesmo que isso signifique o fim do caso. Até que um exame de gravidez muda os rumos dos acontecimentos para sempre.<strong>

* * *

><p>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sailor Moon não me pertence._**

**_E nem esta história._**

**_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._**

**_Esta adaptação narra a história do príncipe caçula de Isole del Re. Coloquei Serena e Darien novamente por que são o casal de Sailor Moon com quem tenho mais contato._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quero agradecer à: night e a YueSalles-Priscilla Salles. <em>**

**_Estou postando este cap como presente de Natal. Terça terá mais um cap._**

**_Espero que gostem. E FELIZ NATAL A TODOS QUE LEREM ESTE CAP._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01<strong>

Serena Tsukino fechou a revista e colocou-a sobre a mesa.

Suas mãos mostravam-se firmes. Estava impressionada. Um furacão de dor a sacudia por dentro. Não emitiu nenhum som, embora quisesse gritar. Queria rasgar a publicação ofensiva. Mas não podia... Se desse vazão a uma ínfima parte do que corroía sua alma, ela a perderia totalmente.

Recusava-se a fazer isso. Passou anos reprimindo as emoções, escondendo as lágrimas que revelariam a dor física e a mental. A traição de Ray fez com que chorasse e jurou que não permitiria que outro homem causasse isso novamente. Nem mesmo o príncipe Darien Chiba.

— Ele é uma delícia, não é? — suspirou Lizzy, sem perceber o quanto sua visita arrasara Serena. Ela se inclinou para a frente e abriu novamente a revista, apontando para a figura que era a fonte da agonia de Serena. — Imagina se fosse essa mulher?

Serena olhou para a foto. Não queria. Doía, mas não conseguia evitar. Seus olhos estavam tomados por uma emoção tão forte quanto a que florescia em seu coração: a necessidade de saber e uma esperança desesperada de que aquela visão a tivesse enganado na primeira vez.

Não enganou.

A foto era exatamente o que pensou que fosse. Mostrava o maravilhoso presidente da filial italiana da empresa Chiba _Shipping_ dançando com uma igualmente atraente mulher na festa de aniversário do pai dele, na ilha Chiba. O príncipe Darien sorria e a mulher parecia uma pantera linda que acabara de atacar sua presa.

Como Serena pôde ter sido tão estúpida ao permitir-se um envolvimento com aquele homem... E realmente ter acreditado que eles tinham muita coisa em comum?

Ela caiu nos braços dele com tanto cuidado quanto se tivesse se jogado de um penhasco. Entregou a ele sua virgindade e não pediu nada em troca além de sua surpreendente paixão. Ele ofereceu sua fidelidade, mas aquela foto despertava dúvidas acerca da sinceridade da oferta.

Ao contrário do que contou a ela, seu príncipe era o rei dos _playboys. _Será que era uma imbecil, quando o assunto era homem, ou simplesmente não tinha sorte?

— Alô, tem alguém aí? — a voz de Lizzy invadiu os pensamentos de Serena.

— O quê?

— Onde estava, _chica? _Não me diga que estava pensando em trabalho?

— Algo assim — respondeu Serena com a voz trêmula. Na sua cabeça, seu trabalho e seu amante estavam intimamente ligados.

— Perguntei se você consegue se imaginar no lugar dela.

Só sé fosse para dizer que, quando Darien abraçava Serena assim, ela nunca estava com um vestido de alta-costura. Na realidade, na maioria das vezes não estava vestindo nada.

— Sim.

Lizzy riu.

— Sua imaginação é melhor que a minha.

— Não muito.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Lizzy, demonstrando preocupação. — Parece meio desligada, e parece algo maior que sua constante preocupação com o trabalho.

Serena se forçou a desviar o olhar da foto e da amiga morena. As duas eram americanas, mas as similaridades terminavam aí. Lizzy tinha um 1,50m e o corpo de uma Vênus de bolso.

Serena, por sua vez, tinha o corpo bem curvilíneo, um pescoço que Darien dizia parecer o de um cisne, mas que ela achava longo demais, uma aparência normal que ele dizia ser natural e altura mediana que — parecia muito pouca diante do 1,80m dele. Seus cabelos loiros um pouco abaixo dos ombros eram lisos até mesmo quando tentava enrolá-los.

Darien dizia que sua pele era como seda e ele adorava o fato dela não usar quilos de produtos, mas a loura que estava bem perto dele na foto certamente estava bastante maquiada. Até demais, para a preferência de Darien.

Aquela foto fazia com que pensasse que talvez tivesse sido tão tola com Darien quanto com Ray.

Ela tentou sorrir, sem sucesso. Conseguiu suspirar.

— Estou bem. Apenas cansada. Tenho trabalhado muito no projeto de Córdoba.

— Do jeito que se dedica, não é à toa que não tem vida social.

Mas Serena tinha vida social... Uma vida secreta que lhe proporcionava mais prazer do que jamais pensara ser possível. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

Dessa vez, ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso, embora não muito convincente.

— Você sabe como é.

— O que sei é que trabalha muito.

— Nem tanto. Amo meu trabalho.

— Também amo o meu, mas não dedico a ele todos os minutos da minha vida. Por falar nisso, tenho que ir... Não quer mesmo vir?

Serena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Desculpe, mas acho que vou dormir cedo.

Lizzy suspirou e também sacudiu a cabeça.

— Precisa sair mais.

— Eu saio. — com Darien, e em momento algum gostaria de encontrar alguém da Chiba _Shipping_.

Lizzy resmungou e de repente sua expressão ficou fria.

— Se você não for, o Ramon vai ficar desapontado.

— Duvido.

— O cara é louco por você, é bonito, tem um ótimo emprego e é solteiro. Por que não sair e passar algum tempo com ele?

— Hoje não.

— Certo — Lizzy sorriu novamente e a abraçou. — Durma um pouco.

Serena retribuiu o abraço.

— Divirta-se.

— Vamos nos divertir — Lizzy virou-se em direção à saída.

— Esqueceu a revista.

— Pode ficar. Pelo menos vai ter algo para ler à noite.

Lizzy saiu antes de Serena responder.

Não queria ler aquele tablóide. Não queria ver. Não queria aquela revista no seu apartamento, mas, quando ia jogá-la no lixo, acabou lendo as reportagens sobre o aniversário do rei Vicente.

Ela olhava para a foto de Darien dançando com uma mulher, quando bateram à porta.

Ela morava no que um dia fora o apartamento do caseiro de uma residência nos arredores de Palermo. A família ainda ocupava a casa principal e o sistema de segurança era confiável.

Como a casa dela ficava longe da entrada principal e a segurança era tão boa, não se preocupava com hóspedes indesejáveis. No entanto, Darien já tinha aconselhado várias vezes que não abrisse a porta sem antes se assegurar de quem era, o que fazia automaticamente agora.

Era ele.

Não sabia por que isso a afetava, mas afetou. Depois de ler aquela reportagem, sua mente dizia que não pertencia mais a ele... Se é que um dia havia pertencido. Portanto, por que ele se incomodava em aparecer?

Mas ali estava ele, a verdadeira tradução da beleza siciliana. Dos cabelos negros cortados casualmente para realçar seu rosto às pontas dos sapatos de couro Gucci, ele exalava pura sensualidade masculina. Também parecia cansado, com a pele ao redor dos olhos azuis denunciando sua fadiga.

Talvez porque estivesse se divertindo demais em festas para descansar. Mesmo pensando isso, ela não deixou transparecer.

Ele havia partido para uma viagem de negócios uma semana antes do aniversário do pai. Eles se falaram por telefone todas as noites e ele deixou claro que estava fazendo o possível para apressar tudo.

Só que depois de ver aquela foto, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele não fora encontrá-la diretamente do aeroporto. Por que o faria, se tinha aquela mulher linda e sofisticada para se divertir?

Talvez fosse uma linha irracional de pensamento, mas naquele momento ela não dispunha de outra mais lógica. Ele bateu novamente, demonstrando sua impaciência por ficar esperando à porta.

Ela abriu a porta e ficou olhando imóvel para a sua imponente figura.

Os lábios sensuais de Darien se abriram em um sedutor sorriso.

— Boa noite, _tesoro mio. _Vai me deixar entrar?

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele apertou os olhos e seu sorriso rapidamente desapareceu.

— Que pergunta é essa? Não a vejo há mais de uma semana. Meu avião pousou há menos de uma hora... Para onde mais iria?

Seis meses antes, quando eles começaram a sair, a pergunta teria sido ridícula. Ele deixou claro que a veria apenas duas noites por semana, mas, à medida que o relacionamento prosseguia, o número de noites aumentava até que praticamente estavam morando juntos... Embora em segredo.

— Talvez ficar com sua nova namorada?

Ele entrou na pequena casa, forçando-a a sair da frente, caso não quisesse que a tocasse. E não queria. Não agora. Talvez nunca mais.

Ela se afastou rapidamente, até chegar a uma distância segura.

— Que outra namorada? — ele perguntou, falando cada palavra com precisão, enquanto ela fechava a porta.

Ela entregou a revista a ele.

— Esta.

Ele olhou para a revista e a pegou para olhar mais de perto. Ele percorreu as páginas com desdém, antes de jogar a revista sobre a mesa.

— Isso não é nada mais que um tablóide sensacionalista. Por que o estava lendo?

— Lizzy trouxe. Ela pensou que seria interessante ler uma reportagem sobre o chefão. E que diferença faz o modo como a revista veio parar aqui? O fato de ser uma forma barata de jornalismo não apaga as fotos nem o comportamento captado pelas lentes das câmeras.

— Essa foto não mostra nada de comprometedor.

— Não está falando sério.

— Dancei com algumas mulheres na festa do meu pai, sorri para algumas, conversei. Não há nenhum crime nisso.

— Não se você não fosse comprometido.

Ele franziu o cenho, e os olhos que, em geral, olhavam para ela com afeição estavam gelados.

— Sabe que não vou tolerar uma cena de ciúmes, Serena.

Ela quase riu. Ele parecia tão arrogante que quase dava para ver que era um príncipe, só que era o filho mais novo. Esse tipo de egocentrismo devia ser deixado ao herdeiro do trono.

— Tudo bem. Vá embora que não haverá cena.

Ele estremeceu, como se ela tivesse batido nele.

— Quer que eu saia? Acabei de chegar!

— Bem, como aparentemente a única coisa que quer de mim é sexo e eu definitivamente não estou com vontade depois de ver essas fotos, pode ir.

— Eu não disse isso. — ele resmungou em italiano. — De onde você tirou essa idéia? Por que falou uma coisa assim? Não vejo você como um corpo sem cérebro.

— Ótimo, porque tenho um, e ele está me dizendo que, se sou mais que um corpo na sua cama, deveria ter ido à festa do seu pai, e não estar lendo sobre ela numa revista de fofocas para ver você flertando com outras mulheres.

— Você sabe por que não estava ao meu lado.

— Porque não quer que ninguém saiba sobre mim! Tem vergonha de mim, não tem? — ela perguntou, tocando novamente na ferida, sem conseguir evitar. Sempre fora capaz de controlar as emoções, independentemente do quanto fossem devastadoras, mas o que sentia por ele era forte demais.

Aparentemente, ele pensou que ela havia passado dos limites também, porque a fitou como se ela tivesse perdido a cabeça.

— Está louca hoje à noite. Primeiro me acusa de ter outra mulher, depois diz que a considero um brinquedo sexual... Ou algo do gênero. — ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Isso é uma loucura. Não tenho vergonha de você.

— Mas não quer que ninguém saiba sobre mim.

— Para o seu próprio bem. — ele resmungou novamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Você sabe como os _paparazzi _podem ser invasivos. Quando souberem do nosso relacionamento, você será observada a todo instante. Não conseguirá ir a um banheiro público sem que um repórter faça perguntas ou tire uma foto.

— Não seria tão ruim assim. Não sou grande notícia.

— Mas eu sou. Durante toda a minha vida fui o filho de um dos poucos casais reais que enfrentaram divórcio. Não tive privacidade no meu casamento. Eu lhe contei isso.

Serena não falou nada. A parte lógica do seu cérebro sabia que ele falava a verdade, mas não conseguia admitir. Mesmo que sua mente dissesse que ele estava determinado a manter a relação em segredo porque a valorizava muito, seu coração dizia que uma relação escondida não valia nada.

A forma como ele havia dançado com a loura certamente demonstrava o quanto ele a valorizava.

Ele suspirou.

— Criei uma fachada de _playboy _desde que Bianca morreu para me proteger e à mulher com quem eu realmente quisesse ficar. Você sabe disso.

Ela sabia. Até havia considerado esse um ponto comum forte entre ambos. Afinal, ela também não havia desenvolvido uma imagem irreverente e namoradora para ocultar quem realmente era? Ela havia considerado a reputação de _playboy _dele da mesma forma. Só que aquela foto demonstrava a pessoa que ele era.

A foto debochou do amor que ela descobriu sentir por ele. O amor não deveria ser algo assim. Não deveria doer tanto. Era para fazer a vida linda, para engrandecer o amante... Mas tudo o que conseguia do amor era dor e uma horrível sensação de insegurança.

— Com quantas mulheres você realmente quis ficar, desde Bianca? — ela perguntou, sentindo-se intrometida, magoada e incapaz de conter a pergunta.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Aparentemente, a maior parte da sua vida não é da minha conta.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Você não divide sua vida comigo.

— Isso é mentira. — ele parecia querer sacudi-la. — Você tem mais de meu tempo do que qualquer outra pessoa. Não trabalhei dobrado enquanto estava viajando para poder voltar para você depois da festa do meu pai, em vez de ir para o escritório de Hong Kong?

Ele esfregou os olhos, demonstrando cansaço e frustração.

— Passamos praticamente todas as noites juntos fazendo mais do que dividir nossos corpos e você sabe bem disso, _tesoro mio. _Fomos ao cinema, saímos para jantar várias vezes... Montamos quebra-cabeças juntos, pois é algo de que gosta de fazer, e você me ensinou os jogos de cartas americanos. A única parte que não compartilho com você é minha vida pública. Pensei que fosse algo que você não quisesse. Estava errado? Quer ser conhecida como a última amante do príncipe Chiba?

O sarcasmo dele não a afetou.

— Se isso significa que não vou mais ver fotos suas colado em outras mulheres, sim.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estávamos dançando. Foi isso. Não quer dizer nada. Você precisa acreditar nisso.

— Tudo o que sei é que vocês pareciam prontos para dar uma saída apressada da festa e encontrar outro lugar para dançar.

— Está com ciúmes. Não precisa.

— Estou magoada!

— Só porque não acredita em mim.

— Como posso?

— Falei para você que, enquanto estivermos juntos, nossa relação será exclusiva. Dei minha palavra. Você me conhece há um ano, intimamente há cerca de seis meses. Quando me viu descumprir minha palavra?

— Não gosto de ser seu segredinho sujo.

— O que temos não é sujo, e você é um segredo porque nossa relação é tão especial para mim que não quero perdê-la — ele falou baixinho.

Ela virou o rosto, recusando-se a responder, e o silêncio entre ambos era quase palpável. Ela percebeu o movimento dele, mas ficou parada quando uma de suas mãos acariciou-lhe os cabelos e foi parar em seu queixo. Ele virou o rosto dela gentilmente até seus olhares se cruzarem.

— Sinto muitíssimo pelo fato das fotos terem magoado você.

Ela sabia que ele considerava aquilo uma grande montanha-russa, e para dar algum crédito a ele, realmente era. Ele começou a conversa dizendo que não faria uma cena e agora pedia desculpas. Era perfeito demais para ter de pedir tantas desculpas e poderoso demais para ser forçado a fazê-lo mesmo quando estivesse errado, mas isso não fazia com que ela se sentisse melhor.

Que diferença faria um pedido de desculpa se não se fizesse acompanhar da certeza de que a ofensa não se repetiria?

Ver aquela foto foi doloroso. Demais. Ela sentiu o coração sendo estilhaçado.

— Só me diga uma coisa — ela falou. — Como se sentiria se nossas posições fossem inversas? E se você me visse flertando com outro homem?

Ele apertou os dentes como se imaginasse a cena, mas depois visivelmente relaxou os músculos do rosto.

— Para manter nossa relação em segredo, preciso agir naturalmente em eventos sociais. Seria totalmente forçado se eu ignorasse um salão cheio de mulheres. Haveria muita especulação nesse caso, e logo os _paparazzi _viriam atrás de mim para descobrir minha ligação secreta ou fariam suposições sobre minhas necessidades masculinas.

— Isso não responde à minha pergunta.

Ele era um mestre em fugir do assunto, o que fazia dele um expoente nos negócios, mas não ajudava nas relações. No entanto, ela estava com ele há seis meses. Conhecia a maioria de suas técnicas e não seria enganada por elas.

— Essa é a resposta de que você precisa. Não é o dito pelo não-dito. Meu comportamento foi necessário.

— E se eu me comportasse da mesma forma sem necessidade você não ficaria incomodado?

— Não é esse o caso.

— Tem certeza? — ela fez uma pausa, dando um tempo para que a pergunta atingisse a arrogância dele. — O fato de eu não fazer parte das colunas sociais não significa que eu nunca flerte com outros homens.

— E você flerta? — ele perguntou, com uma indulgência que demonstrava mais que claramente que nada poderia preocupá-lo menos.

— Não paquerei porque me considerava comprometida, mas agora percebo que devia ter feito isso.

— Você está comprometida — falou Darien enfaticamente, sem demonstrar mais indulgência.

— Não, se você não está, eu também não estou.

Ele suspirou com óbvia frustração.

— Não se trata de não me considerar na relação... É simplesmente porque, se eu ignorasse totalmente as investidas das outras mulheres, abriria espaço para muita especulação.

— Enquanto a minha lealdade não abriria?

— Não se trata de lealdade — ele negou, furioso.

— Sim, se trata.

— Eu falei a você que é uma questão de oportunismo.

— E se o fato de eu declinar os convites levasse às mesmas especulações que o preocupam, isso seria razão para eu dar o troco? Sair com outros homens e flertar com eles?

— Eu não saí com ninguém! Eu dancei... Conversei... Flertei, como fazem os homens italianos, mas não toquei em ninguém como a toco. Eu não quis.

— Aquela mulher estava bem próxima de você!

— Não significou nada para mim.

— Isso faria diferença?

— Deveria.

— Por quê?

— Isso mostra a você que, apesar de suas inseguranças, é importante para mim.

— Tão especial que sou um grande segredo na sua vida.

Ela não queria ser demovida com a declaração dele, mas seu coração suscetível dizia que ela era especial... Particularmente para um homem como Darien Chiba.

Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela, acariciando sua pele com os polegares de uma forma que causava arrepios.

— A única mulher que eu quero, a única mulher pela qual anseio tocar e por quem quero ser tocado agora é você.

Se ele tivesse omitido o agora, a declaração teria sido perfeita.

Ele se aproximou dela até seus corpos se tocarem.

— Você é a única mulher de quem quero me aproximar assim. Tudo naquela festa era fachada... Não significava nada. Acredite em mim, _tesoro mio. _Por favor.

O "por favor" fez diferença. Aquele homem não estava acostumado a implorar. Por nada. Ela tinha de ser especial para ele, ou ele teria ido embora quando ela começou a dificultar as coisas. Porque podia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse... Disso ela tinha certeza. E ele deixou claro que a queria.

— Não transou com a linda loura?

Ele a apertou contra seu peito, abraçando-a possessivamente.

— Não, _porca miséria_! Nunca faria isso com você, _tesoro mio. _Juro.

Ela acreditou nele, e sentiu um grande alívio.

— Ótimo, porque eu não conseguiria ficar com um jogador.

Ele riu.

— Não sou um jogador. Não sou nem o _playboy _que a imprensa pinta. Pensei que soubesse disso. Pensei que me conhecesse.

— Eu conhecia, mas uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras.

— Só se você estiver falando a mesma linguagem que o fotógrafo. O jornalista pegou dois estranhos dançando, nada mais. Mas olha para a foto que criamos, querida. Olhe e veja a diferença entre olhos ávidos para possuir e um sorriso social que não significa nada. Olhe para as minhas mãos que tremem de necessidade de tocá-la, mas que seguravam a outra mulher com total indiferença.

As palavras dele na realidade pintavam um retrato bem mais poderoso do que o do escândalo social. E a pressão de seus corpos reforçava tudo. Ele precisava dela, e ela, dele. Sentira tanta saudade dele...

— Se você não é um _playboy, _é o quê? — ela perguntou provocativamente.

— Um homem simples que a quer muito.

Ela podia sentir o quanto ele a queria e derreteu por dentro.

Sua mente entrou em curto-circuito como sempre fazia quando ele a tocava, mas ela ainda podia pensar claramente para falar:

— Talvez devamos tornar nossa relação pública. Não gosto de ver fotos assim, Darien. Elas me causam dor.

Ele beijou o canto da boca de Serena, a ponta do nariz, a testa e os lábios com grande ternura.

— Você é muito amável, querida. A imprensa a detonaria e eu não suportaria ver isso, mas farei tudo que puder para não vê-la magoada assim novamente.

Isso já era alguma coisa, ela supunha, mas ela queria argumentar que podia lidar com a imprensa. Era forte. Sempre teve de ser. Mas sua boca estava ocupada demais beijando Darien para expressar as palavras que precisava dizer.

* * *

><p><strong>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sailor Moon não me pertence._**

**_E nem esta história._**

**_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esta adaptação narra a história do príncipe caçula de Isole del Re. Coloquei Serena e Darien novamente por que são o casal de Sailor Moon com quem tenho mais afinidade<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: PARA COMEMORAR O ANO NOVO, O PRÓXIMO CAP SERÁ POSTADO DIA 3112.**

**BEIJOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 02<strong>

Na manhã seguinte, Darien fora embora antes que ela acordasse, assim como a revista, ela notou.

No entanto, havia uma rosa vermelha sobre o travesseiro dele e um bilhete ao lado, que dizia:

_Querida,_

_Obrigado pela noite passada. Adoro o tempo que passamos juntos e a generosidade de sua afeição por mim. _

_D._

Era a primeira vez que deixava um bilhete. Sua paranóia com a privacidade se estendia a não deixar provas da relação deles para os outros encontrarem. Aquele fora um grande ponto de partida para ele. Tinha de ser significativo. Talvez estivesse pensando na vontade dela de tornar a relação pública... Talvez estivesse começando a ver que ela tinha razão.

O que ela certamente sabia era que o desejo dele por ela não era fingimento. Serena duvidava que ele tivesse encontrado alívio em outro corpo enquanto esteve fora.

Estava muito voraz. Eles fizeram amor nas primeiras horas da manhã e ele repetiu várias vezes o quanto sentiu sua falta e o quanto era linda e especial. Todas as palavras de que seu vulnerável coração precisava.

Exceto as três que realmente importavam, mas ela também nunca tinha dito isso a ele.

Ela sempre achou que essas palavras poriam fim à relação deles. Supunha que ele fosse rejeitar esse tipo de ligação emocional. Ele fora muito claro no começo do caso deles, dizendo que não passaria daquele ponto. Um caso com começo e sem final feliz. Ela o queria tanto e ficou tão impressionada com sua honestidade depois de todas as mentiras de Ray que acabou aceitando.

E até ver aquela foto na revista, nunca se arrependera de sua escolha. Darien era um amante incrível, e o tempo que passavam juntos fora da cama era igualmente compensador. Ele fizera com que a primeira vez deles fosse especial, assim como todas as outras.

Seu desejo de manter a relação às escondidas foi adequado para ela, inicialmente. Era uma pessoa muito reservada para desejar compartilhar sua intimidade publicamente. Nesse ponto, ela e Darien também eram muito parecidos. Primeiramente, Serena só ficou feliz com a chance de evitar passar por algo tão horroroso.

Mas, além disso, tinha medo de que, se sua relação com Darien fosse divulgada, seus bem-intencionados, mas superprotetores pais se envolvessem. Também se preocupava com as conseqüências no trabalho, embora Darien não quisesse que isso acontecesse. Ela queria conseguir sua promoção e não queria que as pessoas especulassem sobre o impacto do que fazia com o presidente nas horas vagas em sua carreira.

Até então, passara toda a vida sob os olhos intrometidos da própria família. Era importante para ela provar a força que conseguira para acabar com a escoliose que ameaçava sua capacidade de andar e até mesmo para lidar com a vida.

E essa era uma das razões para, no começo, não ter aceitado um relacionamento de longo prazo ou mesmo um amor. Passara anos em uma espécie de isolamento forçado, por causa da prótese que usou até os 19 anos para corrigir o defeito postural. E queria saber como era se sentir uma mulher. Queria namorar, beijar, acariciar e, finalmente, fazer amor.

Queria Darien além das razões e independentemente de sentimentos mais nobres... Pelo menos era o que pensava.

Quando chegou à Itália, a última coisa em que pensava era se envolver era outra relação. Vinha tentando provar a si mesma que não era tão estúpida quanto a traição de Ray a fizera pensar. Na primeira vez em que se viram, sem querer Darien fez com que ela se sentisse assim.

Ela se sentia decepcionada consigo mesma porque Ângelo havia conseguido seu emprego, e pensava como poderia fazer para considerá-lo totalmente seu agora. Não sabia se as pessoas eram tão legais porque gostavam dela ou porque queriam fazer um favor a Ângelo... Ou pelo menos agradar ao chefe.

Estava no meio de uma crise de insegurança, quando Darien apareceu pela primeira vez em sua mesa de trabalho.

— Você é amiga da mulher de Ângelo Gordon, não é? — ele perguntou, sem se importar em se apresentar.

Claro que ela sabia quem ele era e até mesmo como gostava de ser tratado na Chiba _Shipping_.

— Sim, _signor _Chiba. Sou Serena Tsukino.

— Ângelo fala muito bem de você.

— Fico contente. Adoro trabalhar com ele.

— Mas queria mudar de ares, conhecer outra parte do mundo? — ele perguntou, com um olhar azul que invadia as profundezas da alma dela.

— Sim.

Ele assentiu.

— Você sabe que a reputação do meu bom amigo depende muito de seu desempenho aqui. — ele não falou grosseiramente, nem como se fosse um aviso. Estava apenas confirmando algo de que ela já sabia.

Mas era novidade para ela... Uma novidade bem-vinda. Dessa forma, conseguiu uma meta, pois, ao afirmar isso, ele demonstrou que exigiria mais dela do que dos demais. As palavras foram como mel para os ouvidos dela, e ela se deleitou.

— Não vou desapontar nenhum de vocês.

— Não duvido disso. Tenho certeza de que, como veio trabalhar aqui por recomendação dele, trabalhará o dobro para provar que a recomendação foi válida.

— Tem razão. — e isso fora uma promessa.

Ele sorriu, provocando a primeira percepção física em Serena.

— Não trabalhe tanto. Mas não acredito que vá desapontar nenhum de nós.

E para provar para ele que estava certo, ela tornou sua profissão um triunfo pessoal. Todos os êxitos que obtinha eram um presente que dava conscientemente aos dois homens que optaram por acreditar nela e subconscientemente a si mesma. Quando foi promovida e recebeu o próprio escritório, depois de apenas quatro meses, devido à sua diligência, Darien a chamou pessoalmente para cumprimentá-la.

Tudo aquilo fora muito bom e importante para criar uma forte base a fim de que crescesse confiante e independente. O fato de Darien tê-la chamado para sair aumentou ainda mais essa confiança, embora ela desconfiasse muito dele no início.

Serena trabalhava no seu relatório de projeção de vendas, determinada a deixar seu chefe contente por tê-la promovido. Se havia uma parte dela que queria agradar ao presidente também, isso já era de se esperar.

Afinal de contas, ele dera a ela um emprego por recomendação do amigo e não queria que ele se arrependesse também. Não tinha nada a ver com o que sentia no coração todas as vezes que o via.

Não estava interessada em arriscar seu coração novamente e certamente não com um homem da reputação do príncipe Darien Chiba.

— Já viu que horas são, Serena?

Ela levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz do presidente da empresa.

— _Signor _Chiba! — ela pulou da cadeira, olhando ao redor, tentando se concentrar naquele momento, enquanto sua mente ainda estava presa aos números.

O corredor estava todo apagado para o final do expediente e o silêncio que os cercava dizia que ela era uma das únicas pessoas ainda no prédio.

Ela ficou espantada e sorriu para ele.

— Não é à toa que minhas pernas parecem petrificadas nesta posição.

— Você trabalha muito.

Ela riu enquanto se esticava, percebendo que todo o corpo estava dolorido por ter ficado tanto tempo na cadeira.

— Parece o sujo falando do mal-lavado. Sua reputação como viciado em trabalho é conhecida aqui.

— Não espero que meus funcionários desistam da vida lá fora para servir à Chiba _Shipping_. — ele observou enquanto ela se espreguiçava, sentindo uma intensa perturbação. — Não é a mesma coisa para mim. Tenho mais razões que a maioria dos presidentes de empresa para dar certo.

— O que quer dizer? — ela perguntou com curiosidade, enquanto mexia nervosamente nos cabelos.

A fachada de namoradora que criou para lidar com os homens desaparecia na presença dele.

— As pessoas do meu país contam com os rendimentos da Chiba _Shipping_ em todo o mundo para manter o padrão de vida dos outros países industrializados.

— Está falando de Isole del Re?

— Sim, naturalmente.

Ela não queria sentar novamente, mas sentia-se exposta de pé, atrás da mesa. Ela se ocupou empilhando papéis. Era a forma que ele olhava para ela... Não como um chefe olha para uma funcionária.

Era mais como um predador prestes a dar o bote em sua presa.

Ela pensou em algo a dizer.

— Não entendo como Isole del Re ficou tão dependente dessa divisão da Chiba _Shipping_. Há apenas alguns compatriotas seus trabalhando aqui.

— Como sabe?

— Perguntei.

— Interessante que se importe. — seu olhar ainda predador a provocava.

— Tudo que ocorre na empresa em que trabalho me interessa.

— E o homem para quem trabalha lhe interessa também? — Darien indagou, entrando mais na sala.

— Você não falou isso. — ela o fitou, surpresa.

Ele sorriu, demonstrando prazer nos olhos azuis.

— Falei, mas vamos deixar assim por enquanto e responderei à sua outra pergunta. Embora eu não empregue muitos compatriotas, metade do lucro da empresa vai para o tesouro nacional e aprimora a infra-estrutura do país.

— Coisas como hospitais? — ela perguntou, fascinada. Nunca pensou que a família real retribuísse ao país em tão larga escala.

— Sim, e estradas, escolas, segurança, bombeiros...

— Uau!

— O dinheiro deve vir de algum lugar.

— E é da Chiba _Shipping_?

— Juntamente com os impostos em dólar que recebemos das outras empresas do país. Meu irmão Tomasso recentemente supervisionou a descoberta de lítio em Rubino.

— Engraçado, Ângelo falou que você fez o mesmo na filial italiana da Chiba _Shipping_.

— Meu pai e meu irmão mais velho estão contentes com meus esforços.

— E devem ficar.

Ele sorriu, aparentemente contente com as palavras dela.

— Meu irmão mais velho, Cláudio, me informou que, quando assumir o trono, eu ficarei a cargo de todas as operações da empresa de transportes.

— Isso o surpreendeu?

Ele aquiesceu, aproximando-se, enchendo os sentidos dela com sua presença.

— Normalmente o segundo filho ocuparia essa posição e eu ficaria como estou ou pegaria a posição de Tomasso.

— Que maravilha! Acho que vai comemorar trabalhando mais um dia de vinte e quatro horas — ela brincou.

Ele chegou perto da mesa e se inclinou para frente.

— Assim como você acabou de fazer?

— _Touché! _Não quero que meu chefe se arrependa por ter me contratado — ela falou, um pouco ofegante.

— Também tenho essa necessidade... Em relação à confiança que minha família deposita em mim.

O cheiro dele era tentador, e ela queria se aproximar, o que seria uma loucura.

— Humm... Acho que temos algo em comum.

Ele a tocou. Apenas um pequeno roçar em sua bochecha, mas ela se sentiu paralisada.

— Talvez mais do que apenas isso — ele sugeriu.

— Não acredito que possamos ter muito em comum. Nossas vidas são tão diferentes...

— Talvez, mas acho que está errada. Quer jantar comigo hoje à noite para descobrir?

— O quê? — ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando compreender. O presidente da Chiba _Shipping_ a havia chamado para sair?

— Eu gostaria que você jantasse comigo.

— Mas...

— Gosto de você, Serena, e espero que goste de mim também. — mas o sorriso confiante dele demonstrava que ele já sabia que ela gostava.

— Claro que gosto de você, mas me chamou para sair. Não sou seu tipo.

— E você se baseia em que para afirmar isso?

— Todos sabem que só namora mulheres lindas.

— Você é linda.

Ela riu.

— Tenho espelho. Não sou nada perto das mulheres com quem você aparece na mídia.

— Isso é apenas uma fachada que apresento ao mundo para manter minha vida privada.

— Mas...

— Venha jantar comigo e veja o tipo de homem que eu sou quando os _paparazzi _não estão por perto.

— Meu trabalho... — ela falou, incerta.

— Prometo a você, Serena. Seu trabalho não será influenciado nem positiva nem negativamente pelo que aconteça ou deixe de acontecer entre nós.

— E se eu recusar seu convite para jantar?

— Ficarei desapontado, mas isso não terá impacto no seu emprego. Para ser justo, preciso dizer que, mesmo que se tornasse minha amante, as coisas não seriam facilitadas nesse sentido.

— Nunca esperaria isso.

— É muito ingênua.

— Não há nada de ingênuo em acreditar que uma pessoa pode ascender profissionalmente.

— Gosto disso em você, e concordo. — Então, vai jantar comigo?

Todos os impulsos lógicos do seu corpo diziam a ela para negar. Ela não queria começar uma relação, mas um jantar não era exatamente uma promessa de futuro. Mas ele havia mencionado a história de se tornarem amantes. Isso implicava bem mais do que um bate-papo na hora do café.

Estranhamente, era essa perspectiva que mais a tentava. Namorara bem pouco na vida, e nunca conhecera um homem tão intrigante quanto Darien.

Ray certamente não, aquele canalha.

Aquilo não era amor de final feliz, ela dizia a si mesma, mas sim de experimentar sensações que negava a si mesma há muito tempo.

— Certo. Vou jantar com você.

* * *

><p><strong>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sailor Moon não me pertence._**

**_E nem esta história._**

**_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quero agradecer à: YueSalles- Priscilla Salles , Mistoflees e Night<em>**

**_Esta adaptação narra a história do príncipe caçula de Isole del Re. Coloquei Serena e Darien novamente por que são o casal de Sailor Moon com quem tenho mais afinidade_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03<strong>

Ele a levou a um pequeno restaurante familiar fora de Palermo.

Como companheiro de jantar, Darien correspondeu a tudo que ela imaginava. Era charmoso, atencioso e tão sensual que todo o seu corpo ficava perturbado com uma sensação que nunca experimentara antes por outro homem.

Ele a serviu de mais uma taça de vinho.

— Ângelo falou que você está pronta para mudanças, por isso veio para a Sicília.

— Sim, preciso de mudanças.

— Algum homem envolvido?

Estranhamente, ela não achou a pergunta invasiva. De uma forma inexplicável, sentia que podia falar mais.

— Sim.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou, com uma expressão que a convencia a dividir com ele seus segredos.

— Como faz isso?

— O quê?

— Você me faz sentir como se eu devesse falar tudo que tenho em mente.

— Ah... Há muito mais envolvido em negócios internacionais do que apenas contar dinheiro.

— Sei disso, mas não sabia que desempenhar papel de padre no confessionário fosse parte disso.

— Você se surpreenderia. Agora me fale sobre seu namorado.

— Pensei que ele me amasse, mas ele me usou para obter fotos de Ângelo e Tara e publicar em um jornal sensacionalista.

— Ele foi o responsável pelas histórias sobre eles ano passado?

— Sim. Eles magoaram muito Tara.

— Odeio tablóides.

— Mas você sempre aparece neles.

— Como falei, crio uma fachada para que eles me deixem levar minha vida particular.

Quando criança, ela fizera a mesma coisa. Criara uma imagem extrovertida e confiante que escondia seus sentimentos. Independentemente do quanto os médicos e a família fossem intrometidos, havia uma Serena que apenas ela conhecia.

Saber que eles compartilhavam do mesmo mecanismo fez com que ela se sentisse mais próxima dele, de uma forma que não julgava possível.

— Fale mais sobre Ray — pediu Darien.

— Não há muito o que contar. Ele estava em busca da melhor oportunidade e a agarrou, sem se preocupar com quem seria ferido. Acho que foi isso que me deixou mais arrasada ainda.

Pelo menos era o que achava.

— Nossa relação começou pelas razões de sempre... Eu acho. Minha família é rica e talvez ele tenha pensado que eu possibilitaria sua circulação na sociedade.

— E isso a magoa?

— Muito, mas já superei isso. — e de fato havia superado. Mais rápido do que supunha.

A mudança para a Itália fora a escolha certa.

— A traição de um amante é a pior coisa.

— Ele não era meu amante, felizmente.

— Então a relação não era antiga?

— Depende de como você define "antiga". Ficamos juntos por alguns meses.

— E ele não a levou para a cama?

— Não que não tivesse tentado — ela falou, aflita diante da possibilidade de Darien pensar que ela não gostava de sexo.

— Imagino. Por que você o refreava?

— Nunca me senti bem. Ele ficava irritado, mas eu não imaginava o quanto. Ele falou coisas horríveis quando terminamos.

— Sei.

— Do que sabe, _signor _Chiba?

— Primeiro, que você deve me chamar de Darien quando estivermos longe da empresa.

Ela sorriu, apesar do peso que sentia no coração ao relembrar o passado.

— Certo.

— Segundo, que o cara era um idiota e obviamente não era bom na arte da sedução.

— Ou eu não sou fácil de seduzir.

— Pode ter certeza de que adoro desafios.

Ela engasgou diante da afirmação provocante dele e de suas implicações.

— Não estou em busca disso agora.

— Mas encontrou, como terei prazer de mostrar-lhe. Quero você e pretendo conseguir.

Mas não pressionou nem por um beijo de boa noite quando foi deixá-la em casa naquela noite. E o mesmo aconteceu nas outras três vezes em que saíram juntos. Independentemente do que dissera, ele parecia perfeitamente feliz com a amizade platônica, enquanto sua presença a perturbava cada vez mais.

Ela até começou a ter sonhos eróticos com ele. Acordava constrangida com o óbvio desejo e perturbada com a sua força...

Ele pediu para que mantivesse a relação profissional como antes e considerasse o tempo que passavam juntos estritamente confidencial. Ela concordou sem pestanejar. Ninguém a acusaria de se dedicar a uma relação com um homem para obter ascensão profissional. Além disso, havia algo muito sedutor em manter encontros secretos com o supersensual Darien.

Ela adorava conversar com ele por telefone e saber que as pessoas não tinham noção da espécie de assunto que tratavam. Então, ele teve de viajar a trabalho e ela morreu de saudades. Ligou apenas uma vez, e brevemente. Tinha de ser... Ela estava trabalhando.

Eles tinham planos para sair para jantar à noite, depois de sua chegada, mas, quando ele passou para buscá-la, ela havia cozinhado. Queria dividir o tempo com ele, ficar totalmente à vontade na sua presença, e a única forma era fazer isso a portas fechadas.

Ele apreciou o aroma, quando ela o convidou para entrar.

— Que cheiro bom! Estou quase pedindo para ficar e comer os restos.

— Vamos ficar aqui, portanto não são restos. Eu cozinhei.

— A ocasião é especial?

— Pensei que fosse ficar contente de comer em casa e relaxar, em vez de irmos a um restaurante, mas se preferir... Posso guardar o jantar e pegar meu casaco.

— De jeito nenhum. É a primeira vez que uma mulher cozinha para mim.

— E sua mulher?

Ele raramente falava de Bianca, mas ela sabia que ele se casara cedo e que sua mulher morrera em um trágico acidente.

— Que eu saiba, ela não sabia cozinhar.

— Ela era uma princesa?

— Para mim? Sim, mas não nasceu para a realeza. Era de uma família siciliana muito rica. A mãe dela era a melhor amiga da minha.

— Parece que nasceram um para o outro.

— E nascemos, mas, depois que ela morreu, tudo virou um inferno.

Ela não entendia por que doía tanto ouvir aquilo, mas percebia que não era apenas pesar.

— Sinto muito.

— Obrigado. Dizem que o tempo cura as feridas.

— Não sei se cura, mas melhora... Ou ameniza a dor.

— Está falando de Ray?

— Não.

— De que, então?

Era engraçado como havia falado sobre sua história para ele, sem mencionar o defeito postural. Era muito doloroso falar sobre isso, mesmo agora. As feridas de sua vida eram profundas demais para mostrar para ele.

Ela nunca contara a ninguém sobre sua decisão de não ter filhos por causa disso. Sua prótese representara uma barreira entre ela e a sensação do toque por treze anos. Como poderia explicar a sensação de se olhar no espelho e ver uma figura envolta em uma caixa de plástico?

Quando finalmente parou de usar a prótese, teve medo de que sua espinha curvasse novamente e que suas curvas femininas desaparecessem. Tinha 21 anos quando finalmente decidiu que seu corpo lhe pertencia.

Mesmo assim, sempre via a prótese quando se olhava no espelho, e não a verdadeira mulher que ele refletia.

— Todas as pessoas têm dores na vida, Darien. Não sou diferente, mas não importa. Não perguntei sobre Bianca para magoá-lo.

Ele tocou a mão dela. Não fora um ato sensual, apenas um pequeno roçar de seus dedos, mas ela sentiu todo o corpo em chamas.

— Não me magoou. Você nunca pede detalhes ou me pressiona para que eu demonstre minhas emoções. Gosto disso.

Ela sorriu.

— Aposto que sim. A única pessoa que conheço além de mim mesma que esconde os sentimentos dessa forma é você.

— A primeira vista, eu não perceberia que você é tão reservada.

— Um recurso para proteção. A maioria de nós os tem.

— Não os meus irmãos. Eles demonstram tudo o que sentem.

— Tem certeza? Aposto que até seu pai tem uma imagem para esconder do resto, do mundo o verdadeiro homem que é...

— Aí que você se engana. O rei Vicente é exatamente o que aparenta. Um soberano da cabeça aos pés.

— Talvez seja apenas adepto de esconder suas fraquezas, mesmo das pessoas mais queridas.

— Confie em mim, ele não esconde suas fraquezas.

Custava-lhe crer que o filho pudesse ser tão diferente do pai, mas não o conhecia o suficiente para discutir o assunto.

— Se é o que diz...

— Digo que fico muito contente por você ter optado cozinhar para mim.

Ela sorriu e o levou à pequena sala de jantar, onde havia arrumado a mesa à luz de velas e com sua melhor louça.

— Parece uma cena preparada para a sedução.

— Talvez seja — ela brincou.

Ele virou para olhar para ela e colocou a mão em seu rosto, enviando ondas de calor por seu corpo.

— Eu não me importaria.

— Estava apenas brincando.

— Eu não.

— Humm... Talvez seja melhor sentar-se.

Ele sentou e não falou mais nada, mas continuou lançando olhares tão eficazes quanto carícias para ela durante o jantar.

Depois do jantar, eles carregaram a sobremesa, um sorvete de limão caseiro, para a sala de estar.

Ele a puxou para o sofá ao seu lado, e seus quadris se tocaram.

— O jantar estava fantástico. Obrigado, querida.

— Por nada.

— Vou beijá-la agora.

— Eu...

— Você se importa?

— Não. — era isso o que queria quando o convidou para ficar para jantar, mas, na hora do acontecimento, ficou um pouco nervosa.

E se, assim como Ray, ele pensasse que ela era um traste?

Darien cumpriu a promessa de beijá-la com uma intensidade que fez com que ela agarrasse os ombros dele, enquanto sentia um forte desejo. Ele tinha gosto do sorvete de limão e ao mesmo tempo era deliciosamente masculino. Era bem diferente do beijo de Ray. Com Darien, ela só queria mais e mais e mais. E ele deu isso a ela, explorando sua boca com a língua e deixando que ela retribuísse.

Finalmente, ele terminou o beijo com uma série de beijinhos carinhosos nos lábios dela.

— Isso foi bom, querida. Acho que devemos repetir.

Ela assentiu, incapaz de falar. Então, ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e roçou os polegares para cima e para baixo do tórax dela.

— Mas agora quero que sente no meu colo.

Ele não sabia disso, mas aquele tipo de toque era totalmente novo para ela. Quando criança, ela havia desenvolvido gestos que mantinham as pessoas fisicamente afastadas. Inconscientemente, impedia que Ray a tocasse também. E, quando arriscavam algo assim, ele tendia a ir diretamente para certas partes de seu corpo. Ela não aproveitava as carícias dele, mas supunha que não tivesse apetite sexual. Ela agora percebia que estava totalmente, terrivelmente... Maravilhosamente equivocada.

Porque ela reagia ao toque de Darien como uma mulher que curtia todas as sensações provocadas.

Ela passou para o colo dele, adorando a sensação de suas coxas musculosas sob seu corpo. Ele movimentou as mãos para acariciar as costas dela de uma forma tão erótica que a fez tremer.

— Você é muito bom nisso.

Ele riu e apertou os lábios contra os dela novamente.

As mãos dele se moviam em todo o corpo dela em carinhos suaves e sensuais, como se quisesse vê-la com as mãos. Era inacreditável, e ela sentiu muito calor quando seus seios intumesceram em seu sutiã de seda e o local entre suas pernas ficou úmido e quente.

Ele parou de beijá-la.

— Não quer me tocar?

— Uhh... O quê? — ela perguntou, tonta pelo desejo que a invadia.

— Suas mãos estão fechadas ao seu lado.

— Oh, não era minha intenção. — e para provar, ela espalhou os dedos no peito dele.

Ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele em seus dedos, mesmo através da roupa.

— Quero sentir sua pele.

— Então faça isso. Não vou rejeitar nenhum de seus toques, Serena.

Havia algo de importante nessa declaração, mas ela não podia pensar nisso agora.

Ela desabotoou a camisa dele com as mãos trêmulas e tocou-o com dedos igualmente trêmulos. Os músculos dele faziam ondas sob sua pele bronzeada. Os pêlos escuros e encaracolados que cobriam seu peito e desapareciam em um tentador V até sua calça eram surpreendentemente macios. Os pêlos masculinos não deviam ser duros e... Másculos? Mas eles eram tão sensuais, tão incríveis... E a pele era tão quente... Era como tocar em seda aquecida.

Ela traçou cada músculo e apertou o dedo no botão da calça dele, enquanto seu polegar roçava a pele por baixo.

Ele gemeu.

— Querida, aí você vai brincar com fogo.

Ele estava em chamas... Era puro calor. Tudo que um homem deveria ser para uma mulher.

As mãos dela deslizaram para cima no dorso de Darien, parando nos rígidos mamilos masculinos.

— Você é tão diferente de mim — ela sussurrou.

Ele gargalhou.

— Você fala como se nunca tivesse tocado um homem antes.

— Nunca toquei. Não assim.

Suas mãos congelaram no momento em que iam tirar a camiseta de Serena para expor a pele ao olhar fogoso dele.

— O que está dizendo? _Tesoro, _não pode ser virgem. Não acredito nisso.

Ela o encarou e piscou, tentando amenizar a surpresa dele.

— Por que não? Falei que Ray não era meu amante.

— Mas certamente houve outros homens.

— Não.

— Mas as mulheres americanas namoram na escola e na faculdade. Todos sabem disso.

— Eu não namorei. — a paixão que a assolava começou a sumir. — Nunca tive um namorado.

— Por que não? Seus pais a protegiam demais?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — e ela também não queria namorar. Não gostava de ter de falar da prótese, mas jamais deixaria um rapaz tocá-la. Não suportaria tamanha exposição.

Darien se afastou dela, tirando gentilmente as mãos de Serena de seu corpo.

— Isso não está certo. Pensei que fosse experiente. Não posso tirar sua inocência.

Não, ele não estava dizendo isso. Aquilo não era uma tragédia vitoriana. Ela era uma mulher moderna e talvez um dia tenha pensado em casamento, mas não era o que passava em sua cabeça agora. Não queria que nenhum outro homem fosse seu primeiro.

Só aquele.

— Mas eu posso dá-la a você.

— Não estou em busca de casamento. Não quero uma relação a longo prazo.

— Também não estou em busca de casamento. — ela sentia tanta falta disso, dos namoros, dos momentos furtivos que os adolescentes apaixonados compartilhavam, dos casos de amor na faculdade. — Quero experimentar com você, Darien. Confio em você.

— Mas é virgem. Deve esperar até se casar.

— Quero que seja o primeiro. Nunca senti esse tipo de desejo antes e tenho medo de não vir a sentir novamente. Certamente não sentia com Ray.

— Ele era um canalha.

— Sim, mas você não é. Sei que não vai me magoar... Sei que pode fazer a primeira vez especial.

— Sabe disso, uh?

— Você pode não ser o _playboy _que a mídia retrata, mas tem experiência suficiente para saber o que está fazendo. Só de ficar com você fico louca. — ela não queria implorar, mas estava bem perto disso. — Se você me quiser também... Pelo menos um pouco... Quero que seja meu primeiro amante.

— Quero você bem mais que um pouco — ele murmurou, enquanto seu olhar era incendiário. Era a chama mais quente possível, e ela sentiu arder a alma.

— Fico contente, Darien, porque eu o desejo muito também.

— Nossa relação permanecerá estritamente em sigilo. Não vou permitir que a mídia invada a minha vida pessoal, o que quer dizer que ninguém mais pode saber sobre nós.

— Isso não é problema para mim.

Serena voltou abruptamente para o presente. Isso não era problema para ela... Mas agora as coisas tinham mudado. Mas não sabia o que podia fazer.

Se é que podia fazer alguma coisa.

Ela o amava e esse amor exigia uma posição em sua vida que ia além de amante secreta. Talvez se ela contasse a ele como se sentia, ele poderia reconhecer os próprios sentimentos e eles poderiam avançar na relação.

Não é que ela pensasse que ele não fosse confiável. Se soubesse que ela o amava, talvez ele dissesse isso também, mas seu coração estava trancado desde a morte de Bianca. Serena conseguiu abrir alguns espaços, o que era evidente pela longa duração da relação deles e pelo que faziam além do sexo.

Embora ele se recusasse a contar quantas mulheres tivera antes dela, deixou escapar que nenhuma delas fora mais que uma breve ligação. Ele estava com ela há seis meses e nada indicava que sequer pensasse em deixá-la.

Ainda havia o fato deles sempre fazerem sexo sem proteção. Haviam feito novamente na noite anterior.

Na primeira vez que aconteceu, ela ficou impressionada com a própria resposta. Como havia decidido ainda adolescente a não ter um filho para não arriscar passar para ele seu problema postural, deveria ter ficado muito chateada com esse lapso. Mas sua primeira reação à percepção de que ele havia esquecido a camisinha não fora de aflição. Longe disso: imaginou um lindo menino com os olhos dela e o sorriso de Darien.

O desejo por esse filho fora tão grande que ela sentira doer o peito.

Ainda assim, ela levantou a possibilidade de tomar pílula, mas Darien foi categórico ao afirmar que isso não seria necessário. Em uma das várias conversas dele, ela contou sobre o histórico de câncer de mama na família e ele ficou preocupado com a possibilidade de aumentar os riscos com o uso prolongado da pílula.

Ela concordou com a decisão de que ele continuaria responsável pela contracepção e não tocou mais no assunto até ele esquecer novamente. Em vez de conversar, ela pesquisou sobre a probabilidade de passar sua escoliose para o filho. Serena descobriu que, ao contrário do medo que sentia, não havia predisposição genética conhecida para o que havia acontecido com ela.

Ela não podia esquecer que sua mãe havia sofrido de um caso bem menos severo de escoliose. Mesmo assim, ela se convenceu de que era um risco que valia a pena. Recusava-se a deixar que sua doença de infância ficasse entre ela e Darien.

Agora, tinha de ponderar o fato de que conversar sobre o futuro ia de encontro ao freqüente esquecimento da camisinha. Nenhum homem correria tanto risco de engravidar uma mulher se a idéia de passar o futuro com ela fosse tão detestável assim.

Darien não era do tipo irresponsável. Se ela engravidasse, sabia que ele desejaria casar. Tinha um forte senso moral e uma grande responsabilidade familiar. As duas características impediriam que seu filho nascesse ilegítimo. Portanto, isso devia querer dizer que ele considerava um futuro com ela, mesmo que não admitisse explicitamente.

Devia ser algo do subconsciente dele, mas suas ações eram claras sobre suas emoções em relação a ela. Pelo menos ela esperava que sim. Nenhuma suposição substituiria ouvir as palavras diretamente dele.

A morte de sua mulher o deixara arrasado. Serena logo percebeu que ele não queria arriscar aquele tipo de dor novamente, mas queria dizer a ele que o amor não respeitava o medo de se machucar.

Olhe para ela. Viera da Itália lambendo as feridas. E havia se convencido de que a última coisa que queria era se envolver em outra relação. Só que isso foi exatamente o que fez com mais profundidade em duas semanas com Darien do que em dois meses com Ray.

Ela se entregou virgem a Darien e sabia que isso era tão importante para ele quanto para ela.

Parte dela, muito profundamente, desejava que simplesmente engravidasse para que nenhum dos dois tivesse outra alternativa a não ser revelar sua relação. Mas a outra parte estava assustada com a possibilidade da gravidez, e uma parte ainda maior desejava que ele revelasse o que sentia por conta própria. Queria que ele reconhecesse que gostava dela e precisava ter certeza disso também. Não apenas esperança.

Talvez se dissesse que o amava abrisse um pouco mais o coração dele...

Esperava que sim, pois, caso contrário, não sabia o que faria.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, quando ele foi ao escritório dela perguntar sobre o projeto de Córdoba, quando poderia ter pedido isso à sua assistente, essa esperança aflorou.

* * *

><p><strong>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Sailor Moon não me pertence._

_E nem esta história._

_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._

* * *

><p><em>Esta adaptação narra a história do príncipe caçula de Isole del Re. Coloquei Serena e Darien novamente por que são o casal de Sailor Moon com quem tenho mais afinidade<em>

_Quero agradecer à: YueSalles: Priscilla Salles._

* * *

><p>.<strong> Capítulo 04<strong>

Darien entrou no escritório de Serena e sentiu uma pontada no peito quando ela sorriu da forma especial que reservava a ele.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam em boas-vindas, e o corpo dele reagia como se ele não a tivesse há meses, em vez de horas. Ele logo ficou excitado, a ponto de doer. Darien fechou a porta, embora não devesse fazer isso.

— O relatório está aqui. Foi por isso que veio, certo?

O olhar significativo que ela lançou à porta fechada traía suas palavras inocentes, e ele sorriu. Não podia deixar de gostar disso. Assim como todas as suas reações a ela desde que a conheceu eram formidavelmente fora de seu controle. Nunca buscou amizade com nenhum dos seus funcionários, muito menos um caso, e brigou contra o que sentira por ela durante quatro meses. Mas no final... Perdeu.

Ele não fora capaz de ignorar a avidez pelo corpo dela e por aquele sorriso lindo que ela não dirigia para mais ninguém. Ele descobriu que era uma avidez que crescia quando alimentada, ao invés de diminuir. Isso colocava as coisas em um nível de vício que não podia ignorar. Por mais que detestasse a vulnerabilidade desse vício, aprendeu que ele proporcionava recompensas. Quanto mais tempo passava com ela, mais se sentia em paz, e depois de fazerem amor a situação era ainda melhor.

Mesmo sabendo que deveria abrir uma porta para acabar com o anonimato daquela relação, não conseguia fazê-lo. Ele analisou o corpo dela e sua libido quase chegara a ponto de explodir quando ele percebeu a diferença entre saber o que podia fazer e ser capaz de fazê-lo.

— Sim, essa foi a desculpa que dei à minha assistente.

— Talvez queira algo mais de mim? — ela perguntou com uma voz convidativa que o atingia na já dolorida virilha.

Aquela maneira de flertar e o modo direto típico dos americanos fizeram com que ele pensasse que ela era mais experiente quando se conheceram. Foi então que ele descobriu que ela era virgem e incrivelmente inocente nos assuntos de paixão.

Ele percebeu tarde demais que toda a aparência de extroversão dela mascarava sua timidez. Conhecia tão pouco dos homens quanto de desejo físico. E ele tirou proveito da vontade dela de aprender com ele.

No entanto, ele fora cauteloso ao estabelecer os parâmetros da relação. Ela merecia saber o destino deles — a cama —, e não chegariam a se casar. Ele fora muito claro. Nada de compromissos. Nada de laços permanentes. Segredo total.

E ela ainda o presenteara com uma paixão inocente, mas generosa, que o levava à loucura.

Ela nunca questionou os parâmetros do caso deles, e ele presumiu que ela havia entendido que a relação deles não seria permanente, mas ela ficou triste com a necessidade do segredo. Ficou chateada com a foto na revista e ele detestava saber disso, mas, se a mídia soubesse que estavam juntos, ela correria o risco de se magoar ainda mais.

Embora compreendesse os sentimentos dela naquele momento, ele não poderia ceder. Era fundamental manter-se forte para o bem dos dois. Detestava que sua vida privada fosse foco da imprensa. Já vivera cenas horríveis no casamento. A mídia perseguia a ele e Bianca desde o começo. Certamente isso havia contribuído para o que veio depois.

Quando se passaram dois anos e não houve sinal de gravidez, começaram as especulações. Era uma simples conseqüência das preocupações que ele e Bianca dividiam entre quatro paredes. Porque desde que se casaram não haviam tomado nenhuma precaução. Ela fora a primeira a fazer exames, mas seu sistema reprodutor era normal.

Ele se ofereceu para fazer exames também, jamais imaginando que o médico fosse detectar uma baixíssima contagem de espermatozóides. Nunca esqueceria a humilhação quando um tablóide especulou sobre sua quase esterilidade. Eles desenvolveram a história e outros a reproduziram, até que ele e sua mulher não podiam mais ir a público.

Bianca dissera que não se importava com isso, mas Darien vira sua dor quando as amigas engravidavam e ela, não. Ele sentia a tristeza no olhar dela quando a ouvia chorar baixinho no banheiro, pensando que ele dormia.

Ele sentia que sua masculinidade tinha sido arrancada de seu corpo. O fato de tudo ter acontecido aos olhos do público piorou ainda mais a situação. Nunca mais queria passar por aquilo novamente.

— Darien? — Serena chamou, preocupada.

Ele afastou os pensamentos e se concentrou na situação.

— Certamente tem algo que pode me dar. — era mais que seu corpo e seu desejo. Fazer amor com Serena afugentava os fantasmas do passado... Pelo menos um pouco.

— Algo mais importante que o relatório? — ela perguntou, com uma vulnerabilidade que ele não desejaria ver.

Ela queria a confirmação de que era mais importante para ele do que o trabalho que fazia, mas, se desse isso a ela, implicaria uma profundidade na relação que ele tivera o cuidado de evitar. Não podia fazer isso. Não seria justo. Mas, pelo lindo olhar azul dela, sabia que, se não fizesse, também não seria justo.

Ela merecia mais do que ele podia dar. Merecia um homem que pudesse namorá-la abertamente, que pudesse lhe dar o futuro de uma família completa. Não um provável príncipe que só podia propiciar excelente sexo e companheirismo longe dos olhos do público, e nenhum futuro.

Entretanto, saber o que ela merecia não mudava a necessidade que sentia dela. Darien não pensava em desistir dela. Ainda não.

Ela acrescentou muita coisa à sua vida.

Um dia poderia ir adiante, mas, até lá, daria a ela tudo que pudesse e receberia tudo que ela pudesse oferecer.

— Certamente é bem mais urgente — ele falou.

Ela ficou satisfeita e sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez seus olhos foram tomados por um fogo familiar.

— O que poderia ser?

Ele se inclinou contra a porta e abriu um pouco as pernas. Seu corpo dizia a ela que não iria a lugar algum.

— Venha cá que eu lhe mostro.

— Acho que não. — ela inclinou a cabeça para um dos lados e olhou para ele. — Você parece perigoso.

— E você se sente segura com essa mesa entre nós?

Ela deu de ombros, mas o olhar que lançou a ele era de pura provocação.

— Talvez, mas isso depende da energia que está disposto a gastar.

Ele caminhou na direção dela e seu corpo formigava com o intenso desejo sexual que só ela provocava. Quando ele a tocou, ela se escondeu atrás da cadeira, mas o homem primata que havia nele não deixaria sua presa escapar.

Darien se movimentou com grande rapidez e pegou os ombros de Serena para impedir seu recolhimento. De repente, a brincadeira deles foi marcada por um perigoso e sombrio desejo que ele jamais havia aliviado no escritório antes.

Ela engasgou.

— Darien, o que está fazendo?

Ela estava brincando. Flertando de uma forma que sabia que o enlouquecia, mas nunca imaginaria que ele a pegaria contra as paredes da empresa.

Ele a puxou da cadeira.

— Quero você, Serena. Agora.

— Por...

Ele a beijou com uma paixão selvagem, deixando clara sua intenção.

**O _playboy _urbano e sofisticado que todos viam quando olhavam para ele havia partido. No seu lugar, estava um homem de paixão direta e pura masculinidade que apenas ela via e achava irresistível.**

**O beijo imediatamente pegou fogoOs lábios dele sugavam os dela, sua língua solicitava emaranhar-se à dela e seus dentes roçavam o lábio de Serena. Ela retribuiu da melhor forma, e sua língua brincava com a dele em um delicioso e erótico abandono. Ela não conseguia o suficiente. Seu cérebro mal funcionava quando ele retirou a boca dos lábios dela para devastar áreas sensíveis que apenas ele conhecia.**

**— Aqui? — ela sussurrou, com seu último resquício de racionalidade. — Quer fazer amor aqui?**

**Ele respondeu gemendo como um animal primitivo, passando a mão possessivamente pela curva dos seios dela e apertando.**

**Ela gemeu.**

**— Shhh, querida. Deve ser silenciosa.**

**— Não consigo...**

**— Consegue e será — ele prometeu com a voz arrastada, desafiando a suposição com carícias sensuais que faziam o corpo dela tremer de prazer.**

**Ela puxou a gravata dele, tirando o nó e desabotoando sua camisa com dedos impacientes para revelar os contornos peludos do peito e do abdômen dele. Passou os dedos no corpo dele e perdeu o ar ao ver-se tocando aquela pele.**

**Era um homem tão lindo...**

**Ele emitiu um som grave e sussurrou:**

**— Sim, assim, Serena. Me dê sua paixão, querida.**

**Ela se inclinou para frente e tomou o mamilo pequeno e enrijecido dele entre os dentes e mordiscou, lambendo-o e chupando como sabia que ele gostava.**

**Ele contorceu o corpo e emitiu um sufocado gemido de paixão antes de tirar a blusa dela para expor seus seios guardados pelo sutiã. Um movimento de seus dedos e o fecho foi aberto. As mãos dele a atormentaram com um tipo de carícia que a levaria ao clímax antes mesmo dele tocar sua parte mais íntima.**

**As mãos dele passeavam por toda parte, roçando as costas dela, apertando seu bumbum e deslizando sob sua saia com uma falta de finesse que demonstrava claramente o quanto estava fora de controle. Ele estremeceu quando ela atacou seu cinto e abriu o zíper de sua calça.**

**Ela a baixou com uma agonizante lentidão, sem querer ferir o corpo dele e se deleitando pela antecipação do que seria revelado. Ela acariciou calmamente o elástico da cueca dele sobre a carne ereta e latejante. Sua forte ereção se espalhou para cumprimentá-la. Passando os dedos ao redor daquela rigidez, ela apertou possessivamente.**

**— Sim, é seu — ele dizia, mostrando que sabia exatamente no que ela pensava.**

**Então ele a pegou pela cintura e a sentou na beira da mesa, movimentando-se entre as pernas dela para que as coxas de Serena fossem abertas para ele. Como sempre, ela usava meia-calça e a seda de sua calcinha não era barreira ao toque dele. Ele a retirou do corpo dela com primitiva violência, deixando seu lugar mais secreto úmido e aquecido.**

**Ele a apalpou, colocando um longo dedo dentro dela.**

**— Minha.**

**— Siiim — ela sibilou.**

**Então ele chegou exatamente aonde ela mais precisava que estivesse, e ela choramingou com o grande prazer proporcionado por isso. Ele era grande e ela abriu mais as pernas para acomodá-lo, apertando os calcanhares ao redor de sua cintura. Ele agarrou os quadris dela e pressionou inexoravelmente para frente, penetrando-a quase insuportavelmente, de uma forma tão boa que ela sentiu lágrimas de puro desejo arderem nos olhos.**

**— Você se encaixa em mim perfeitamente — ele murmurou pelos cabelos dela, enfiando completamente.**

**Ela não conseguiu responder. Sua garganta estava apertada demais pela necessidade de gritar seu prazer e o esforço de ter de conter tais gritos.**

**Ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele, apertando os lábios para abafar o som, enquanto ele a penetrava com movimentos poderosos que sacudiam todo o seu corpo. O prazer aumentou mais e mais dentro dela e ela instantaneamente explodiu em um contentamento extasiante depois de apenas algumas movimentações dele. O corpo dela estremeceu ao redor dele, todo seu ser se arrepiava com a culminação.**

**Ele apertou ainda mais os quadris dela e segurou um gemido quando seu corpo ficou imóvel contra o dela, e ele liberou seu prazer. Eles permaneceram presos no êxtase primitivo que talvez tenha durado apenas alguns segundos, ou muito mais. O tempo não significava nada. Somente a sensação importava e era tão boa que a cabeça dela girava em um vazio sombrio.**

Mesmo quando o prazer diminuiu, ele não se moveu, nem ela. Estava muito surpresa. Não podia acreditar que eles tinham feito amor no escritório dela. Sua porta sequer tinha chave! Aquilo ia de encontro a tudo que ele pregava sobre manter a relação deles em particular. O risco de exposição era enorme e, mesmo assim, ele sequer hesitou.

O fato de ele precisar tanto dela fez com que Serena se sentisse muito bem. Aquilo devia significar alguma coisa.

— Não acredito que fizemos isso — ele falou, pensando da mesma forma que ela.

— Você começou.

Ele riu contra a testa dela, antes de virar seu rosto para beijá-la com comovente ternura.

— Você me provocou, querida, não tente negar. Você sabe que é irresistível.

— Não tive a intenção de provocar isso. — e não tivera mesmo. Nunca passaria pela sua cabeça tentar atiçá-lo para fazer amor no escritório.

Ela se sentia arruinada por ter se entregado tanto. Era uma libertina completa. Como se esquecera de que seu escritório sequer tinha chave?

— Sem dúvida — ele brincou contra o rosto dela, enquanto dava outro beijinho em sua testa. — Você é muito inocente para conduzir um encontro desses à sua maneira.

— E você não é? — ela perguntou, sentindo-se repentinamente vulnerável pela sensação de ainda estar presa ao corpo dele.

— Abandonei minha inocência há tempos, mas, se está pensando que sexo no escritório é normal para mim, asseguro que não é.

Por alguma razão, ela se sentiu melhor do que deveria. O passado dele não importava, mas saber que ele quebrava regras com ela, sim.

Ele saiu de dentro dela sem se mover, para impedir que ela fechasse as pernas. Ele usou os lenços de papel da mesa dela para limpá-la e ela julgou aquele ato tão íntimo quanto o que tinham acabado de compartilhar, e bem mais constrangedor.

— Darien...

— Assim ficará mais confortável.

Ela não sabia mais o que dizer, então agradeceu, encabulada.

Ele a observou e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Como pode corar agora quando há alguns segundos estava me recebendo no seu corpo com uma paixão que queimaria o sol?

Ela sentiu o calor das bochechas aumentar e mordeu o lábio. Quando ele continuou a observá-la de forma inquisitória, ela admitiu.

— Quando você me toca, esqueço tudo.

Ele continuou cuidando dela com toda atenção.

— Estou tocando você agora.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Não é, mas parece que meu corpo não sabe disso.

Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu que ele estava ficando excitado novamente.

— Não pode estar querendo... Novamente!

— Quero. Não tenha dúvida... Mas não farei de novo. Não aqui. Não devia tê-la beijado antes. Não acredito que fizemos isso no seu escritório. Não foi meu momento mais brilhante.

— Você fala como se estivesse arrependido de fazer amor comigo. — e embora concordasse que eles não tivessem sido muito cautelosos, essa constatação ainda doía.

Afinal de contas, não havia acontecido nada demais.

— Nunca me arrependeria do tipo de prazer que encontro no seu corpo.

Ele terminou o que estava fazendo e finalmente se afastou para que ela fechasse as pernas.

Ele abotoou a camisa e colocou a calça rapidamente.

— Você falou isso na primeira vez que fizemos amor. Lembra?

— Como poderia esquecer? — ela perguntou enquanto se arrumava, impaciente para se recompor, agora que a paixão não obscurecia mais seu raciocínio.

— Fui seu primeiro amante e você não se arrependeu, mesmo eu não tendo feito promessas que uma virgem espera do primeiro amante. — ele falou, sem olhar para ela.

— Vamos falar sobre isso novamente? — uma vez fora o suficiente para ela.

Ele suspirou estranhamente, considerando o que tinham acabado de fazer.

— Não precisa.

— Ótimo. — Além disso, promessas são promessas. Ele demonstrou de várias formas que ela era especial para ele. Ela terminou de se vestir, jogando a calcinha no lixo ao perceber que não poderia mais usá-la. — Vamos nos ver à noite?

— Tenho planos para hoje à noite.

— Negócios? — ela perguntou.

— Faz diferença?

Ela franziu a testa.

— Depois da nossa conversa de ontem à noite, precisa perguntar?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com impaciência.

— Não vou sair com outra mulher.

— Então, é negócio.

Ele simplesmente deu de ombros, o que não era uma resposta. Ela estava se preparando para pressionar quando ele pegou a calcinha dela no lixo.

— O que está fazendo? Não vai me dizer que quer uma lembrança?

— Não seja grosseira. Não quero deixar aqui para que a equipe de limpeza ache. Pode causar rumores.

— E não acha que a porta fechada vai causar isso?

— Há muitas razões além da necessidade de fazer sexo selvagem em um escritório quando me reúno com um funcionário, mas não há razões além de sexo para justificar uma calcinha rasgada na lixeira.

— Sei. É claro, seria uma grande tragédia se alguém suspeitasse que está fazendo amor comigo.

Então, ele se preocupou.

— Já falamos sobre isso.

— Sim.

Ele a puxou na sua direção, mas ela não se entregou como de costume. Ele suspirou.

— Acredite ou não, estou protegendo você tanto quanto a mim. Você não sabe como esses escândalos podem ser perversos.

Lembrando da história que seu antigo namorado a fizera viver, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Está errado. Eu sei. Só não tenho tanto medo quanto você.

Ela também se lembrou da forma como Ângelo respondera às horríveis histórias. Ficou ao lado de Tara, orgulhoso por ser o seu amor. Mas Ângelo queria se casar com Tara.

Darien parecia terrivelmente ofendido.

— Não tenho medo.

— Seja o que for.

— Está tentando discutir? — ele perguntou em um tom que demonstrava que não podia acreditar nisso, depois do que haviam feito.

E ela não queria. Não mesmo.

— Não.

Ele pegou o relatório na mesa dela.

— Preciso ir.

— Sim.

— Não gosto de vê-la assim.

— Assim como?

— Sem fulgor.

Ela não sabia do que ele falava.

— Estou no modo profissional. Não sou fulgorosa aqui.

— Não é verdade. Foi o brilho vivido dos seus olhos que me chamaram atenção logo no início.

— Bem, nós dois sabemos que não foi o meu corpo — ela falou, tentando fazer uma piada. Tinha poucas curvas e seu rosto era mediano... Ainda ficava surpresa com o fato de Darien tê-la escolhido como amante. Secreta ou não.

— Seu corpo é perfeito, ou não está óbvio que penso assim?

Era óbvio. Uma coisa que ela sabia com toda certeza era que ele a achava sexualmente atraente. Ela não entendia isso e não tinha mais certeza se era suficiente.

Se não conseguisse se convencer de que ele se importava com ela ao menos um pouco, enlouqueceria.

— Se você não sair, vai haver especulação sobre o meu desempenho por causa da porta fechada.

Ele assentiu, analisando-a como se pedisse respostas. Ela não tinha nenhuma para ele. Pelo menos não naquele momento... Não naquele lugar.

Ele parou à porta.

— Posso chegar mais tarde hoje à noite.

A oferta não deveria fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor, mas, mesmo que fosse uma pequena concessão, o efeito foi positivo.

— Se você quiser.

— Quero. Gosto de dormir com você.

— Mesmo quando não fazemos amor? — mas ela sabia a resposta.

Ele ficava com ela nos dias em que não podiam transar também.

— Mesmo assim, mas hoje não haverá barreiras — ele falou, mostrando que novamente os pensamentos deles estavam afinados.

Esse tipo de sincronia não queria dizer algo?

Ela só podia rezar para que sim, pois, se fosse apenas um corpo na cama dele, não sobreviveria à dor daquele tipo de realidade.

* * *

><p>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Sailor Moon não me pertence._

_E nem esta história._

_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._

_Esta adaptação narra a história do príncipe caçula de Isole del Re. Coloquei Serena e Darien novamente por que são o casal de Sailor Moon com quem tenho mais afinidade_

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer à:Mistoflees e a YueSalles - Priscilla Salles.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 05<strong>

Lily passou no escritório de Serena mais tarde para chamá-la para jantar, em comemoração à conclusão do projeto Córdoba.

Serena aceitou sem hesitação.

— Parece ótimo!

Aquilo parecia bem melhor do que ficar outra noite especulando sobre o que Darien estava fazendo para não estar com ela.

— Onde quer comer?

— Você escolhe.

— Sem chances. Essa comemoração é sua.

Ela sugeriu um de seus restaurantes favoritos. Fora Darien que a havia levado lá. Era um lugar pequeno, administrado por uma família e com comida deliciosa.

Se elas tentassem, talvez Giuseppe, o dono, pudesse fazer algumas sugestões.

Quando ela chegou, perguntou a Giuseppe se Lily já havia chegado.

— Não vai jantar com o príncipe Darien hoje? — ele perguntou, em vez de responder.

— Não.

Ele franziu a testa em uma estranha expressão que ela não conseguiu decifrar. Se ela não fosse mais esperta, pensaria que o velho homem parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, mas por que se preocupar com o fato dela ter ido jantar com Lily? Mas tudo o que falou foi:

— Seus amigos estão por aqui.

Ele a levou para uma mesa no fundo e, somente quando eles chegaram, ela compreendeu as palavras de Giuseppe. Lily não era a única pessoa à mesa. Seu atual namorado e Ramon, do departamento de vendas, também estavam presentes.

Ramon havia trabalhado com ela em vários aspectos do projeto Córdoba. Talvez essa fosse a razão de sua presença, mas provavelmente Lily estava querendo bancar o cupido. Se esse fosse o caso, Serena iria estrangular a amiga.

No entanto, ela colocou um sorriso no rosto quando Ramon se levantou para ajudá-la com a cadeira.

— Obrigada.

— O prazer é meu. Fico contente que tenha aceitado conversar comigo fora do trabalho.

Lily corou de culpa e Serena quase falou que não havia concordado com nada, mas recusou-se a lidar com o ego do cara. Não era culpa sua o fato de Lily armar situações. Ramon nunca havia passado da gentileza com ela, mesmo tendo uma reputação de namorador. E, na realidade, não podia ficar tão chateada com Lily também. Ela não sabia que Serena já era comprometida, embora soubesse que ela não queria Takeda.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Culpa de Lily. — ela sabia que era e o olhar que lançou à outra americana dizia isso.

Lily sorriu de volta, aliviada pela sensação de culpa e agora totalmente satisfeita por seu plano ter dado certo.

Eles estavam comendo salada e pão, Ramon jogando todo o seu charme, e Serena tinha de admitir que ele era interessante, quando sentiu um estranho formigamento na nuca. Ela perdeu o ar quando viu Darien com mais três pessoas.

Serena reconhecia todos de fotos que via na imprensa. A mulher mais velha, com a mesma cor de cabelo de Darien e um lindo rosto, era a mãe dele. O homem ao lado de Darien era seu irmão mais velho, o príncipe Tomasso Chiba, e a mulher que resplandescia felicidade ao seu lado era sua noiva, Maggie Thompson.

Então, não era um jantar de negócios. Era com a família. E ele claramente não quis apresentá-la a eles. Ela entendia o fato de manterem a relação escondida do público, realmente entendia. Podia não gostar, mas ele tinha suas razões. No entanto, por que tinha de ser mantida como segredo para a família também? Certamente nenhum deles faria pressão.

Ele provavelmente sentiu o olhar dela sobre ele, pois virou e seus olhares se encontraram no pequeno, mas lotado restaurante. Ele arregalou os olhos e os apertou novamente, antes de sua mãe dizer-lhe algo e ele virar para falar com ela, ignorando totalmente a presença de Serena.

Aquilo cortou o coração dela como uma lâmina afiada e ela tocou o peito, sentindo como se houvesse uma ferida aberta.

— Não é o chefe? — perguntou Lily em um sussurro. — O príncipe em pessoa?

Darien virou e analisou a todos.

— Sim, é ele.

Agora, Giuseppe levava os quatro a uma mesa bem próxima de onde Serena estava.

Ela não conseguia respirar. Não saberia o que fazer se ele passasse por perto sem sequer admitir a presença dela. Pelo menos no trabalho ele sempre estendia a cortesia de reconhecer sua presença... Como uma das funcionárias da Chiba _Shipping_.

Salvou-se de descobrir quando Ramon se levantou, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para Darien, que apresentou à família todos da mesa, como empregados da Chiba _Shipping_. Ele não se demorou na apresentação dela, e não podia haver indicação para a sua família de que ela fosse especial para ele de alguma forma. E era exatamente isso o que devia esperar, mas ainda se sentia horrivelmente menosprezada. Aquilo doía e não importava se ele não havia realmente a traído ou se agia como sempre disse que agiria.

O coração dela estava apertado de dor e o resto de seu corpo estava entorpecido.

Ela respondeu algo no momento das apresentações, embora não se lembre o quê. Seu cérebro não estava funcionando bem. Darien apertou os olhos e ela imaginou se haveria alguma coisa errada, mas ninguém mais reagiu estranhamente. Portanto, devia estar tudo bem.

A conversa continuou, mas não conseguiu conter a dor que ela sentia.

Lily fez um comentário e todos riram, mas eles olharam para Serena e perceberam que ela havia perdido algo.

Lily sorriu.

— A cabeça dela está nas nuvens. Acabou de terminar um projeto importante e se dedicou tanto que agora os pensamentos estão meio lentos.

— E eu que pensava que ela estivesse contente por finalmente ter topado sair comigo — falou Ramon, com tanto senso de humor que até Serena esboçou um sorriso.

Todos riam alto, menos... Darien.

Em um pequeníssimo espaço de tempo, seu olhar foi gélido, mas então ele colocou uma máscara de insensibilidade.

— Está vendo, Darien? Era isso que deveria estar fazendo, filho.

— Isso o quê?

— Como aqueles rapazes, você deveria estar namorando uma moça legal, mas é sempre trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. — ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Ele não pensa em nada a não ser trabalhar. E aqui vemos que há muitas jovens adoráveis que trabalham com você e com as quais você poderia se socializar.

— Não tenho costume de namorar funcionárias — ele falou com o rosto totalmente sério.

Serena engasgou e sentiu a face quente como brasa.

Então ele não namorava funcionárias? O que era a relação deles, uma série de encontros clandestinos? Mesmo que fizesse a pergunta a si mesma, conhecia a resposta.

Era exatamente o que tinham. Uma série de encontros secretos que para ele não significavam mais que uma noite.

— Fico contente por não esperar dos seus funcionários o mesmo princípio — falou Ramon com um sorriso para Serena.

Lily e o namorado concordaram e Darien simplesmente deu de ombros, mas havia fúria no olhar que ele lançou a Ramon.

Serena não podia deixar assim. Não faria isso... Não estava certo.

— Então você nunca namora funcionárias? — ela perguntou, com uma voz que soava para ela como vidro estilhaçado.

— Tento preservar minha vida privada — ele falou, para não dizer que não havia respondido.

— Não há mulheres na Chiba _Shipping_ com glamour suficiente para o príncipe — brincou Lily. — Já vi fotos das mulheres que ele namora. Certamente são modelos. Quero dizer, caso se casassem, elas virariam princesas, certo? Alguém como a Srta. Thompson é adequada.

Maggie Thompson emitiu um estranho ruído. Príncipe Tomasso riu para ela.

— Falei que você era minha alma gêmea.

Lily revirou os olhos.

— Isso não é romântico? — ela perguntou para toda a mesa.

— Muito — falou Serena, sentindo-se o mais longe possível do romantismo. — Certamente, se Darien namorasse uma modelo de capa de revista, não teria razões para preservar tanto a privacidade.

As palavras dela tinham uma mensagem para ele que ninguém podia entender, mas só depois de falar ela percebeu que usara seu primeiro nome.

Ela não sabia se a raiva que fazia com que ele apertasse os dentes decorria da mancada dela ou de sua implicância.

— Está brincando? — perguntou Lily, preenchendo o silêncio. — Não havia nada de particular naquela foto do _signor _Chiba dançando na festa do pai. Uau, que casal! — ela mexeu as sobrancelhas dramaticamente, fazendo todos rirem novamente.

— Ela foi apenas uma das muitas criaturas lindas com que dançou naquela noite — falou Maggie Thompson.

— Eu vivo para servir — falou Darien em uma falsa fachada que ela duvidou que tenha soado natural para os demais.

Serena também não estava bem-humorada.

— Diga-me uma coisa, príncipe Tomasso, se não se importar.

Deslizando a mão ao redor da cintura da noiva, ele sorriu para Serena.

— O que gostaria de saber?

— Como consegue equilibrar seus deveres de príncipe e sua vida social? Por exemplo, você dançaria com uma mulher, como seu irmão fez, embora declare à sua noiva o quanto ela é importante?

— Ah, lembre-se de que meu irmão é esperto o bastante para não ter dito isso a nenhuma mulher, por isso essa pergunta não se aplica a ele. Ele é muito adepto a chamar a atenção de muitas mulheres. Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, Maggie me mataria se eu dançasse com outra mulher como meu irmão fez na festa do meu pai. E com toda razão.

Todos riram enquanto Serena sentia o sangue sumir de seu rosto. Do jeito que Darien dançou com a outra mulher... Ele não a havia simplesmente usado como fachada. Estava aproveitando, jogando. Talvez até pensando em uma substituição. Certo, talvez não tivesse dormido com nenhuma delas, mas, ainda assim, sentia uma enorme dor no coração.

O olhar dela cruzou com o de Darien e ela sabia que, naquele momento, ele tinha sido capaz de captar toda a sua dor.

Ele xingou, chocando todos ao redor, e príncipe Tomasso perguntou:

— Qual é o problema?

— Eu não dancei como um maldito gigolô.

— Eu não disse isso. Você simplesmente agiu como o solteiro que é e teve prazer em fazer isso. No meu caso, sou um feliz comprometido.

Serena sentiu as lágrimas arderem no fundo dos seus olhos e lutou para contê-las. Darien parecia lívido. Ela não entendia por quê. Afinal de contas, seu irmão só falava a verdade.

Lily suspirou, com um olhar sonhador.

— Isso é tão lindo!

O namorado dela sorriu.

— Posso ser tão lindo quanto, duvida?

— Vamos deixar que vocês se sentem à sua mesa — falou Serena, sem olhar para Darien.

Ela queria que eles partissem e não se importava se não estava sendo sutil. Daquela forma, não saberia como conseguiria se segurar até o fim do jantar. Mas daria um jeito. Não passaria por idiota em público por causa de uma relação que somente ela e Darien sabiam que existia.

— E nós vamos deixá-los jantar em paz — respondeu Flávia Chiba.

Darien e os demais seguiram Giuseppe, mas a velha rainha parou ao lado de Serena, colocando uma elegante mão sobre seu ombro e apertando gentilmente.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-la. A todos vocês.

Serena olhou para ela, desejando conseguir esconder toda a sua dor.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu. — O prazer foi nosso.

Os companheiros dela falaram o mesmo.

Flávia sacudiu a cabeça, como se seus pensamentos a perturbassem.

— Talvez nos vejamos novamente.

— É muito pouco provável.

Flávia virou a cabeça e analisou Serena por um tenso momento.

— Duvido. — e sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra, retirou-se.

— Uau, isso foi estranho. Achou que o chefe estava agindo estranhamente? — perguntou Lily.

— Eu diria que ele estava seguindo o protocolo — retrucou Serena.

— Pensei que fosse morrer quando você o chamou de Darien justamente na frente da família. — Lily estremeceu. — Fico contente por ele não ser tão ligado às formalidades quanto alguns italianos.

— Ele jamais demitiria um funcionário por isso, mas outros homens sim — completou Ramon.

E então ele e o namorado de Lily passaram uns dez minutos elogiando Darien e dizendo o quanto o admiravam.

Serena deixou a conversa fluir durante todo o jantar, respondendo apenas quando era diretamente solicitada.

A mesa de Darien acabou ficando na sua linha de visão e ele pegou um lugar de frente para ela. Ela evitou fitá-lo, mas num determinado momento teve de olhar e percebeu que ele a encarava. Os olhares deles congelaram, mas ela quebrou o contato antes que ele o fizesse. Naquela noite, já tinha sido suficientemente rejeitada.

Teve cuidado para não olhar daquela forma novamente, embora tenha sentido os olhos dele sobre ela mais de uma vez.

Na hora de ir embora, Ramon se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até a sua porta e ela gentilmente aceitou.

Ramon parou na frente da casa de Serena e saiu para abrir a porta para ela.

— Obrigada, Ramon.

Ele agarrou os ombros dela e ia dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite, mas ela puxou a cabeça.

— Desculpe, eu...

Ele mudou a direção dos lábios e beijou sua face antes de se afastar e sorrir.

— Tudo bem para mim. O chefe ficou olhando para você durante o jantar e me olhou de uma forma que me mandaria para a China. Gosto do meu trabalho. Vou ficar com ele.

— Certamente ele nunca o demitiria por me namorar.

— Talvez não, mas não quero correr o risco. — então ele falou sério. — Eu a namoraria mesmo assim, se você tivesse demonstrado interesse, entende?

— Sim. Não é do tipo covarde. — ela falou isso para o bem do ego dele, mas sabia que podia estar falando a verdade.

Afinal de contas, ele tentou beijá-la depois de concluir que Darien estava interessado nela.

— Cuidado com ele. Ele está em um nível muito acima dos mortais comuns.

— Concordo com você.

Uma hora depois, quando Darien chegou, ela estava sentada em uma cadeira, imóvel. Sabia que ele viria, mas não o esperava tão cedo. Deve ter interrompido a saída com a família.

Ela queria saber por quê. Certamente não estava preocupado. Sua suprema confiança masculina não permitiria que ele esperasse que nada tivesse mudado entre eles por conta de algo tão simples quanto um encontro em um restaurante. Mas mudou. Ela não podia mais ser sua amante secreta.

Ela abriu a porta quando ele saiu do carro.

Ele caminhou na direção dela com uma expressão implacável.

— Que bom que Ramon não está aqui. Em todo o caminho para casa, fiquei imaginando o que faria se o encontrasse aqui, tomando um cafezinho com você.

— Só posso imaginar a situação — ela respondeu calmamente e sem rancor. Estava tão magoada que não conseguia sentir raiva. — Você teria virado e ido embora se tivesse visto o carro dele. Qualquer outra opção arriscaria expor que tivesse vindo me ver.

— Sua imaginação é péssima. As minhas fantasias se concentravam em muito derramamento de sangue e certamente isso exigiria que eu saísse do carro.

— Que primitivo! — mas ela não acreditava em uma palavra.

— Sou primitivo quando o assunto é você.

— Pode ser na cama, mas não fora dela. Fantasia é a palavra certa. Você nunca sairia do carro para brigar. Admita isso.

Ele já estava dentro de casa e ela fechou a porta com movimentos bruscos e desajeitados. Sentia como se seus membros não lhe pertencessem.

— Está errada, Serena. Eu teria saído do carro. Não duvide disso. É bom para todos nós que as coisas não tenham chegado a esse ponto, mas você conseguiu.

— Consegui o quê?

— Não gostou de ver a foto em que eu dançava com outra mulher. Eu não gostei de ver você jantando com outro homem.

— Acha que saí com Ramon para lhe dar uma lição?

— Sim. Por que outra razão poderia ter saído com ele?

Ela podia ter dito que simplesmente havia caído numa armadilha, mas não.

— Talvez eu quisesse sair com um homem que não tivesse vergonha da minha companhia. — talvez tenha sido simples assim.

— Nunca foi uma questão de vergonha — ele praticamente gritou, abandonando a falsa fachada de calma.

E ela percebeu que era realmente fachada. Todo o corpo dele vibrava de raiva.

Há uma semana, aquilo a deixaria chateada. Agora, nem ligava. Deixe ficar com raiva. Ela ficaria irritada também... Se não doesse tanto.

— Então, por que você não me apresentou à sua família? Eles não são a imprensa e não deixariam a história vazar.

— Se minha mãe pensasse que eu poderia casar, pode apostar que ela deixaria vazar.

— Não está dizendo isso.

— Você não a conhece. Pode ser cruel. Dê a ela uma possibilidade de romance e ela vai planejar o casamento e preparar a lista de casamento, razão pela qual não a apresentei à minha família.

— Por que não tem planos de se casar comigo?

— Porque não quero que minha família interfira na minha vida pessoal.

Ela pensou que, ao crescer com o defeito físico que levou mais de uma década para ser corrigido, aprendera a lidar com todo tipo de dor, mas havia diferentes tipos de dor na vida. Percebia que a dor de amar de forma insensata era a mais intensa.

Mas seu coração, aquele órgão que era mais forte do que ela podia imaginar, persistia em uma esperança.

— Você falou que não gostou de me ver com Ramon.

Os olhos dele explodiram de raiva.

— Não gostei.

— O que vai fazer a respeito?

— Vamos direto ao ponto — ele pediu.

— O que você vai fazer a respeito?

— O que quer dizer?

— Já admiti que você conseguiu o que queria. Não precisa sustentar a farsa de namorar outro homem novamente.

— É isso? — ela perguntou incrédula. Sua incredulidade amenizou a dor por um instante. — Você me diz que não gosta de algo e espera que eu não faça novamente.

— Por que não? Você gosta de mim. Nossa relação é importante para você. Você não quer que acabe.

— Se isso for verdade, a recíproca não deveria ser verdadeira? Você sabe que me magoou com aquela foto, mas não vejo você se oferecer para mudar sua imagem pública.

— Vou fazer isso.

A pequena esperança ganhou força.

— Está pronto para tornar nossa relação pública?

— Não, eu falei a você...

— Não me importo com o que falou. Não agüento mais isso, Darien. Preciso que nossa relação seja aberta e honesta. Chega de se esconder.

* * *

><p><strong>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sailor Moon não me pertence._**

**_E nem esta história._**

**_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._**

**_Esta adaptação narra a história do príncipe caçula de Isole del Re. Coloquei Serena e Darien novamente por que são o casal de Sailor Moon com quem tenho mais afinidade_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quero agradecer à: Night e a YueSalles- Priscilla Salles<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06<strong>

— Terei cuidado para não colocá-la na posição de ver uma foto horrível daquelas novamente.

— E vai parar de se comportar como solteiro com outras mulheres?

— Não vou dançar com elas.

— Isso não é resposta!

Ele suspirou, impaciente.

— Sinto muito.

— Sente? Você realmente se importa com o quanto me magoou ouvir seu irmão falando de você como se não tivesse um relacionamento? Você se incomoda em saber que corta meu coração ser ignorada por você como fez no restaurante hoje?

— Eu não ignorei você.

— Também não me apresentou como a mulher da sua vida.

— Você conhece as razões.

— Mas elas não são mais suficientes para mim. Sinto muito por detestar expor sua vida particular, mas eu detesto ser o seu segredinho sujo. Não posso continuar com isso. Dói muito, não consegue entender? — ela implorou, com a voz estilhaçada.

Ele a puxou pelo braço e a abraçou.

— Não quero magoá-la, querida. Por favor, acredite.

Ela não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas contra as quais havia lutado durante toda a noite.

— Amo você, Darien. Muito. Preciso saber o que sente por mim.

Ele ficou imóvel e se afastou com uma expressão preocupada, mas sem uma aparente demonstração de amor.

— Não quero que me ame.

— O quê?

— Falei desde o começo que esse caso era temporário, que não estava em busca de amor e não tinha amor para oferecer.

— Estamos juntos há seis meses. Como você define temporário?

— Não defino. Não temos um limite para o tempo que passamos juntos.

— Só não pode ser a vida toda? — ela perguntou, magoada.

— Não posso dar a você amor e casamento.

— Não quer ou não vai?

— Eu amava minha mulher, Serena. Nunca amarei outra mulher. É o destino dos homens da minha família amar apenas uma vez.

Ela ouvia as palavras, sem acreditar. Ele pensava que nunca mais amaria novamente?

— Por favor, Darien, sei que sempre há uma certa culpa em se apaixonar novamente depois da morte do cônjuge, mas não jogue fora o que temos por causa disso. Não acredito que Bianca desejaria isso para você.

— Não se trata do que ela desejaria. É sobre a minha capacidade de dar a você o que disse que quer.

— Um reconhecimento de que tenho um lugar em sua vida?

— Meu amor.

— Eu não pedi isso.

— Pediu. Você falou que me ama.

— Eu amo você.

— Quer que eu lhe dê meu coração também.

— Quero que reconheça seu carinho por mim.

— Eu me importo com você.

— O suficiente para tornar nossa relação pública?

— E, quando terminar, você realmente acredita que ter tornado público, ou seja, você ter se tornado alvo da mídia, vai tornar a situação melhor para você?

— Por que tem de terminar?

Ele limitou-se a olhar para ela.

Ela procurava desesperadamente as palavras certas para convencê-lo de que eles tinham algo maior que um caso do qual ele estava determinado a se livrar um dia.

— Quando começamos essa relação, você tentou manter distância, mas agora estamos praticamente morando juntos. Eu sou importante na sua vida.

Precisava que isso fosse verdade. Por favor, diga que é verdade.

— Não nego isso. Fazemos sexo incrivelmente e adoro a sua companhia, mas você não deveria construir castelos por causa dessas coisas. — ele a puxou novamente para os seus braços, seu toque era suave e confortante. — Não quero magoá-la, mas só é justo para mim se eu for honesto. Não quero me casar com você.

Talvez não conscientemente, mas ela tinha que fazer com que ele visse que ela tinha um papel maior na vida dele do que ele insistia em atribuir.

— Se não me vê como parte do seu futuro, por que é tão descuidado em relação à contracepção, Darien? Metade das vezes que fazemos amor, você esquece a camisinha.

Ele ficou novamente imóvel.

— Isso não é uma indicação de que vejo futuro com você.

— O que é, então? — ela se afastou para olhar para o rosto dele. — Você não é irresponsável. Não arriscaria uma gravidez se lá no fundo do seu coração não suportasse se casar comigo.

Ele sorriu, parecendo desconfortável. Será que ela estava conseguindo tocá-lo?

— Eu não arrisco gravidez. Como você era virgem e eu sempre pratiquei sexo seguro, não arrisco nada.

— Não seja ridículo. Não estou tomando pílula e você sabe disso.

Ele suspirou.

— Não gosto de falar sobre isso, mas vejo que não tenho alternativa. Sou estéril, Serena. Ou quase.

— Do que está falando? — aquele homem vibrante era incapaz de fazer filhos? Não podia acreditar.

— Tenho uma baixa contagem de espermatozóides que foi detectada no segundo ano do meu casamento. Bianca e eu tentamos ter um bebê até ela morrer, mas nunca conseguimos.

— Baixa contagem de espermatozóides não significa esterilidade.

— O que sabe sobre isso?

— Passei mais tempo nas salas de espera de hospitais na minha infância e na adolescência do que a maioria das crianças passa no parque ou no shopping. Li muitas revistas. Você ficaria surpreso com o que pode aprender.

— Como criança?

— Meu tratamento acabou quando eu tinha 19 anos.

— Que tipo de tratamento? Por que nunca me falou sobre isso?

Ela se esquivou dos braços dele.

— Por que não me contou sobre sua suposta esterilidade?

— Não era algo de que precisasse saber.

— Está errado. Eu tinha o direito de saber a razão pela qual estava jogando roleta-russa com meu corpo. Supôs que, se não conseguiu engravidar a mulher que amava, não poderia engravidar mais ninguém. Certo?

— Não é roleta-russa. Eu não posso engravidá-la.

— Fui muito idiota. Pensei que estava começando a sentir alguma coisa, mas na realidade os atos que pensei que poderiam provar isso diziam justamente o contrário. — aquele reconhecimento doía mais que tudo naquela noite. Como fora ingênua de imaginar que era importante para ele. — Você me acha tão desimportante, tão incompatível com a sua vida, que sequer se preocupa se vai me engravidar, porque supõe que não pode. Não passo de um corpo na sua cama... Uma amante secreta e descartável. — as últimas palavras saíram em um sussurro.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Os fatos falam por si, Darien. Pena que eu não os tenha conhecido antes. — oh, como gostaria.

Ela virou de costas para ele, precisando de mais distância.

— Vá embora!

Ele levantou a mão.

— Serena...

— É sério, Darien. Saia da minha casa. Não quero que volte mais aqui.

— Mas o que mudou entre nós? Nada. Sou o mesmo homem que você recebeu com prazer dentro do seu corpo hoje à tarde.

— Novamente sem camisinha.

— Eu falei a você: não correrá risco de engravidar.

— Está errado, Darien. Sobre isso e uma série de coisas. Tudo mudou. Finalmente percebi o quanto represento pouco para você.

— Isso não é verdade. Já falei que poderia mudar minha imagem pública.

— E acha que essa é uma grande concessão?

— É mais do que ofereci a qualquer mulher desde a morte da minha esposa.

— Que generoso!

— Droga, querida...

— Não me chame de querida. Não existe amor no que sente por mim. Foi o que você disse.

— Você acha que eu não a amaria, se pudesse? Não farei com você o que meu pai fez com a minha mãe.

— Divorciar-se de mim?

— Ele não se divorciou dela. Ela se divorciou dele. — ele suspirou. — Eles se casaram porque ela estava grávida de mim, mas ele já tinha tido o amor da vida dele e seus sentimentos pela minha mãe não eram suficientes para que ele evitasse outras mulheres. Ela descobriu que ele tinha um caso e o deixou.

— Inteligente.

— Sim, e sou inteligente o suficiente para reconhecer meus próprios limites.

Ele não a amava. Nunca amaria. Sequer a queria o suficiente para pensar que seria fiel, se fossem casados. Não que ele tenha considerado algum futuro com ela, independentemente das desilusões que ela teria de enfrentar.

— Eu queria ser inteligente, mas fui burra o bastante para me envolver com você e ficar em uma relação que você insiste em manter em segredo porque me convenci que você se importava. Ramon tinha razão. Eu não sou do seu nível e nunca serei. Fui uma completa idiota de pensar que você realmente se importava comigo, mas, se eu for olhar minha vida amorosa, não sou um Einstein no assunto.

— Não me compare com o verme que você deixou nos Estados Unidos.

— Não se preocupe. Vocês não estão sequer na mesma estratosfera.

— Não mesmo.

— Ele apenas machucou meu coração; você o detonou. Ele me usou para progredir na carreira dele, mas você apenas me usou, ponto. Você está muito além dele no quesito "homens que não se importam se magoam uma mulher".

— Eu me importo por ter magoado você. Já não falei? Fui honesto com você no começo. Arrisquei ser rejeitado para lhe contar a verdade. Fui honesto com você hoje à noite, compartilhando uma parte dolorosa da minha vida para mostrar a verdade da nossa relação. Não sou um homem desse tipo!

— Tudo isso só prova que eu deixei que me usasse, e não que você não o tenha feito. Mas não vou mais permitir que me use.

— Eu não uso você. O que temos é mútuo.

— Não temos nada. Não mais.

— Isso não é verdade, querida. Temos uma relação muito especial.

— Tão especial que você não quer que ninguém saiba sobre isso. Tão especial que você não apenas jamais me amará, como também não quer o meu amor. Isso não é especial, é sexo puro. Pior... É algo patético.

Ela poderia dizer que ele estava frustrado, que ele não sabia o que dizer. Queria dizer a ele "Bem-vindo ao clube". Porque ela não sabia mais o que dizer para mudar a cabeça dele, e vice-versa.

Ele fechou a mão.

— Não quero perder você.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sofrendo dolorosamente.

— Já perdeu.

— Não vou implorar.

— Nunca esperaria isso de você. O que espero é que me respeite e saia da minha casa.

Ele se recompôs.

— Então que assim seja! Podemos conversar quando você se acalmar.

Ele a puxou e a beijou com uma ternura que ela não pôde combater. Quando terminou, ela estava abraçada a ele.

— Acho que está errada. Acho que ainda existe muita coisa entre nós.

— Sexo? Não é suficiente, Darien. Nunca poderia ser.

Mas ele não respondeu. Simplesmente se afastou e saiu.

Ela desmoronou no chão e soluçava diante da enorme dor que sentia por aquela perda. Chorou por tanto tempo e com tanta intensidade que perdeu a voz, e no dia seguinte não foi trabalhar, alegando estar doente. Ele ligou para ela no meio da manhã e, quando ela reconheceu sua voz, desligou e tirou o telefone do gancho. O celular tocou e ela o desligou também.

À tarde, ligou para Tara. Ela contou tudo e sua amiga xingava Darien pelo celular, dez minutos depois.

— Eu só gostaria que não doesse tanto.

— Eu entendo, acredite em mim, mas Darien tinha razão sobre uma coisa... Dói menos quando você não precisa dividir a dor e a humilhação com o público.

— Foi bom termos mantido tudo em segredo, porque, se doesse ainda mais, acho que eu morreria.

— Oh, querida — Tara suspirou. — Vai ficar melhor, mas não imediatamente. Tem apenas de viver um dia de cada vez. Estou aqui para o que precisar. Lembre-se disso.

— Lembrarei.

Darien ligou novamente e dessa vez ela atendeu somente para pedir-lhe que não ligasse mais. Surpreendentemente, ele ouviu e ela não recebeu mais ligações até a noite. Ela passou esse tempo decidindo se pediria demissão ou se iria embora.

Não podia imaginar como reagiria se encontrasse com Darien no escritório. No entanto, na realidade, não havia razão alguma para se encontrarem, exceto quando ele ia vê-la. Já tinha tentado fugir da desilusão amorosa uma vez e acabou conseguindo uma dor bem maior daquela que havia deixado para trás.

Foi trabalhar no dia seguinte, ainda incerta sobre o que faria no futuro e tão chateada com isso que sentia náuseas, apesar da fachada de calma que exibia.

Ela estava fazendo cópias de sua apresentação sobre o projeto Córdoba, quando sentiu a presença dele.

— Bom dia, querida.

Ela virou e encontrou Darien a menos de um metro de distância.

— Darien. O que está fazendo aqui?

— Já não tivemos essa conversa, antes? — ele perguntou.

Ela saiu pelo lado, mantendo-se distante dele.

— É muito fora do comum o presidente da empresa vir à sala de cópias.

— Nem tanto, se é nesse lugar que se encontra a sua amante.

— Ex-amante — ela alfinetou.

Ele fechou a porta.

— Não estou pronto para ser seu ex.

Ela olhou para a porta fechada com desconfiança.

— Não se preocupe. Não pretendo repetir a cena do escritório... A menos que seja absolutamente necessário. Simplesmente quero privacidade para a nossa conversa.

— Esse não é o local adequado.

— Você me mandou embora da sua casa, desligou o telefone na minha cara e passou a manhã evitando o escritório. Em resumo, optou por isso.

— Então, não posso reclamar?

— Exatamente.

— Olha, sinto muito por não estar pronto para um rompimento, mas não tenho a intenção de ficar esperando você me dispensar.

Ele suspirou, exasperado.

— Não quero dispensá-la. Certamente deixei isso claro.

— Mas vai me dispensar... Um dia.

Ele deu de ombros, mas o movimento casual não ocultou a ferocidade que ela percebia nele.

— Talvez um dia nós dois venhamos a decidir que será melhor nos separarmos, mas por que antecipar esse dia se não queremos isso?

— Porque eu já decidi que para mim é melhor ficar longe de você. — embora seu coração berrasse no peito que era uma mentirosa.

— Quero que me dê uma chance de mudar o que pensa...

— Não — ela interrompeu, antes que a oferta sedutora a tentasse.

— Nesse final de semana será a celebração do casamento do meu irmão em Diamante — ele continuou, como se ela não tivesse falado.

— Quer que eu vá ao casamento do seu irmão com você? — ele só podia estar brincando. Não podia estar dizendo isso dessa forma... — Como o quê?

— Como minha namorada.

— Sem chance. — mas ela falou isso mais como reflexo e sua voz saiu muito fraca pelo choque.

— Você falou que queria tornar nossa relação pública. Estou pronto para fazer isso, pois não quero perdê-la. — ele estava rígido de tensão e ela sabia o quanto isso era difícil para ele.

— Eu não rompi com você para pressioná-lo. — ela detestava chantagem emocional.

— Seja qual for a sua intenção, pensei nisso e percebi que prefiro lidar com a atenção da mídia a conviver com o rompimento do nosso caso.

Se ele tivesse dito isso na véspera... Antes de dizer que nunca a amaria. Ela teria se agarrado à chance de conhecer sua família antes de ele ter deixado claro que não queria formar uma família com ela.

— Não. — foi a coisa mais difícil que teve a dizer, e seu coração ferido sangrava ainda mais por isso.

Ele parecia surpreso e começou a empalidecer.

— O que quer dizer com não?

— T-tem razão... A d-dor do rompimento só seria aumentada... — ela fez uma pausa para respirar fundo a fim de se controlar. Tentou novamente. — Se acontecesse diante dos olhos do público. E como não há chance de não rompermos, como você deixou claro, não quero me expor a mais sofrimento e, ainda por cima, ser humilhada.

— Não quero que seja humilhada. Não quero feri-la e não quero terminar nossa relação.

— Devia ter pensado nisso depois de ter dispensado o meu amor — ela falou. — Não quero parecer amarga. Desde o começo você falou que não me amava, mas eu me convenci de que sentia algo por mim. Eu me decepcionei e feri a mim mesma tanto quanto você o fez.

— Não foi uma decepção. Eu me importo.

— Não o suficiente.

— Como pode dizer isso? Desde a morte de Bianca, sempre me recusei a ter uma ligação pública, mas quero fazer isso para continuar com você.

— Porque não passa de uma ligação. Eu amo você. Sinto muito por ter acontecido. Sei que é inconveniente para você, mas não consigo mais permanecer nesse tipo de relação descompromissada que você estabeleceu. Estava me matando aos poucos e os dois últimos dias foram os mais dolorosos da minha vida.

— E estou fazendo o possível para amenizar essa dor.

— Não é o suficiente.

— Eu amava Bianca.

— Eu sei — ela falou magoada, pensando que não precisava ser lembrada disso a todo instante.

Ele a encurralou até que ela ficasse colada na parede, a centímetros do corpo dele.

— Sei o que é sofrer. Posso lhe dizer isso. Se eu tivesse a chance de passar mais tempo com Bianca, teria aproveitado... Independentemente das conseqüências. Você falou que me ama. Se fosse verdade, você desejaria a mesma coisa.

Depois disso, ele se virou e saiu.

Ela olhou para o vazio por longos minutos depois que ele saiu... Seu coração e sua mente estavam em um turbilhão. Como podia fazer com que se sentisse culpada? Ele menosprezara seu amor e, ainda assim, conseguia fazer com que sentisse que não o amava o bastante. Paciência se os motivos dele não ecoavam no coração dela.

Ela o amava. Certo, se eles ficassem juntos novamente, acabariam terminando em algum momento. Seria inevitável, porque ele não queria se casar e não queria amá-la.

Mas, como ele salientou, a vida era incerta. Bianca havia morrido muito nova, mas não era a única no mundo. Ninguém poderia garantir quantos amanhãs ainda viriam. Nem ela e Darien.

A pergunta que martelou na sua cabeça o resto do dia e na manhã seguinte quando novamente lutava contra as náuseas era se seria mais doloroso continuar a relação com Darien e arriscar o rompimento futuro ou forçar-se a viver sem ele, sabendo que poderia tê-lo.

Ele estava oferecendo mais que um lugar na sua cama... Estava oferecendo um lugar na sua vida. Um lugar público.

* * *

><p><strong>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_Sailor Moon não me pertence._

_E nem esta história._

_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._

* * *

><p><em>Esta adaptação narra a história do príncipe caçula de Isole del Re. Coloquei Serena e Darien novamente por que são o casal de Sailor Moon com quem tenho mais afinidade<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer à: YueSalles-Priscilla Salles e Mistoflees<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 07<strong>

Serena brigava contra os seus dolorosos pensamentos e contra a contínua náusea enquanto apresentava seu relatório sobre o projeto Córdoba em uma sala cheia de representantes de vendas e funcionários de marketing.

Ela estava na metade da apresentação quando alguém abriu a garrafa térmica de café ao seu lado e ela sentiu o forte aroma da bebida.

O estômago dela revirou e ela levou a mão à boca, enquanto corria para o banheiro.

Quando finalmente aliviou o enjôo, lavou a boca e encontrou a diretora de marketing esperando por ela no banheiro.

— Sente-se um momento antes de voltar para a sua mesa.

— A apresentação...

— Instruí Ramon a terminar para você.

— Mas você está perdendo.

— Vou repassar a apresentação quando for para a minha sala. Mas queria saber se você está bem. Lembro-me desses mesmos sintomas, e você aparentou estar surpresa.

— Ficou gripada recentemente também?

— Não com esse tipo de gripe... Não há mais de vinte e cinco anos.

— Esse tipo de gripe?

— Você não sabe? — perguntou gentilmente a diretora.

Mas, de repente, Serena descobriu. Não ficava menstruada há seis semanas, mas nunca foi muito regular, por isso não ficou preocupada. Especialmente nos últimos dias. Primeiro, sentia saudades de Darien. Depois, brigava contra esse sentimento... Não dava para pensar com clareza.

— Não é possível — ela falou, sabendo que era.

— Tem certeza?

— Ele achava que eu não poderia engravidar — ela falou, tonta ao perceber o que acabara de dizer.

— E você arriscou mesmo assim? — a diretora sacudiu a cabeça. — As jovens de hoje em dia... Como pôde ser tão ingênua?

— Não estava sendo ingênua. — bem, talvez estivesse. — Não em relação a isso. Eu não me importava com o risco.

— Espero que seu namorado pense da mesma forma.

Ela duvidava. Darien não queria filhos com ela. Ele resistiria a isso, ela tinha certeza. Mesmo que a tenha irritado muito, era um cara responsável, mas não podia ter deixado mais claro que não queria uma família com ela.

Ela sorriu sem forças para a outra mulher.

— Obrigada por ter vindo ver como eu estava.

— De nada. Mas, se eu fosse você, ficaria longe das garrafas de café.

Serena se arrepiou.

— É o que farei.

Darien parou no caminho entre seu escritório e o de sua assistente quando ouviu o nome de Serena.

— Ela saiu da sala tão rápido que pensei que fosse dar de cara na porta — comentou um dos profissionais de marketing.

— E a diretora a seguiu?

— Depois de pedir a Ramon para concluir a apresentação, sim.

— Espero que esteja bem. Serena é um amor e trabalha muito bem.

— Oh, tenho certeza que sim, mas não creio que essa doença vá passar logo, se é que você me entende.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou a assistente dele.

— Bem, lembro que eu era muito sensível ao cheiro de café quando fiquei grávida do meu primeiro filho. Ela agiu da mesma forma.

— Acha que Serena está grávida? Mas ela não namora ninguém.

— Basta uma noite.

— Não acho que ela seja do tipo de ficar com um cara em uma noite.

— Talvez esteja certo, mas ela voltou perfeitamente bem para o escritório, agora. Se não for o costumeiro enjôo matinal, então não sei o que é.

Darien voltou para o escritório dele tonto diante da possibilidade de Serena estar grávida. Será que o bebê era dele?

Tinha de ser.

Mas como seria possível?

As palavras de Serena ecoavam na mente dele. _"Baixa contagem de espermatozóide não significa esterilidade. Você brincou de roleta-russa com o meu corpo"._

Brincou, mas não teve a intenção. Não podia acreditar que a tivesse engravidado, depois de anos tentando com Bianca. Ele supunha que jamais engravidaria uma mulher e decidiu que não se casaria novamente por causa disso. Sofreu muito no seu casamento com Bianca por causa da impossibilidade de engravidá-la.

Estava determinado a não entrar naquela situação novamente. A sua incapacidade de gerar um filho no ventre dela ameaçou o que teria sido um casamento perfeito.

Serena não podia estar grávida. Não era possível. A moça da área de marketing estava equivocada.

Ele pegou o telefone.

A assistente atendeu.

— _Sim, signor Chiba._

— _Por favor, peça a diretora de marketing para vir ao meu escritório._

Uma hora depois, ele obteve algumas respostas e ainda se recuperava do que acabara de ouvir. Serena acreditava que estava grávida e que ele fosse o pai.

Não que tenha dito isso, mas falou à diretora de marketing que o pai da criança não julgava possível engravidá-la. Isso significava que só podia ser ele. Não que ele duvidasse seriamente da fidelidade dela.

Ela era dele, e sempre fora, desde o primeiro encontro. Ainda não tinha a gravidez confirmada, pois ainda não havia percebido, até a diretora insinuar. Entretanto, ele queria acreditar nisso.

Estava desesperado para acreditar.

Primeiramente, a diretora de marketing hesitou em contar a conversa que tivera com Serena no banheiro, mas ser presidente da empresa tem certas vantagens. Demonstrar preocupação com seus funcionários era uma delas.

Depois que ela saiu, ele sentiu uma forte vontade de comemorar e pediu à assistente para chamar Serena. Ela olhou para ele com uma certa especulação, mas ele não se permitiu demonstrar nada do que sentia. Era bom nisso. Aprendeu cedo, quando a imprensa seguia cada passo seu, a não demonstrar os sentimentos e a não expressar sua vulnerabilidade.

No mesmo dia, pela manhã, quando convidara Serena para ir ao casamento do irmão na ilha Diamante, se aproximou mais de uma mulher do que fizera em anos. A recusa dela o surpreendeu e magoou, e ele precisou de todo o controle para não demonstrar o quanto.

Depois de algumas horas pensando e pouco trabalho feito, ele havia conseguido até entender o ponto de vista dela. Ela o amava, mas ele não podia fazer promessas para o futuro. No entanto, parte dele questionava a força desse amor, já que ela era capaz de deixá-lo com tanta facilidade.

Tudo mudou e ela logo saberia.

— _A Srta. Tsukino saiu mais cedo hoje, signor Chiba._ — avisou a assistente.

— _Sei. Você sabe por quê?_

— _Acho que passou mal hoje cedo. Deve ter ido descansar._

Darien aquiesceu.

— Por favor, cancele minha agenda de hoje à tarde.

— Mas _signor _Chiba, o senhor tem...

— Passe tudo que for urgente para o vice-presidente. — ele tinha algo bem mais importante para cuidar e nada mais o impediria naquele momento.

Serena lia o resultado do exame de gravidez pela centésima vez e ainda não conseguia acreditar. Carregava um bebê de Darien. Ela acomodou a mão sobre a barriga e pensou na pequena vida que crescia ali dentro.

Se tivesse energia, entraria na internet para pesquisar remédios, mas estava tão cansada que só pensava em se deitar.

Estava indo fazer isso quando uma forte batida à porta a impediu.

Ela abriu e confirmou o que pressentia: era Darien.

Não podia saber sobre o bebê. Ainda não. Ela mal sabia sobre isso. Talvez tivesse ouvido falar que ela saíra mais cedo por estar doente. Talvez tivesse ido verificar. Sempre se preocupou com a sua saúde, paparicando-a quando ficava menstruada e comprando bastante chocolate...

Ele bateu novamente à porta.

— Abra, Serena. Sei que está aí!

Ele parecia mais impaciente do que preocupado. Ela abriu a porta.

— Olá, Darien, o que o traz aqui?

— O que acha? — os olhos azuis dele a examinavam com cautela.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não tenho a menor idéia.

— Passou mal na metade de sua apresentação hoje de manhã.

Ela não se surpreendia por ele ter ouvido. Os rumores da empresa eram mais eficientes do que qualquer jornal de fofocas.

— Então ficou preocupado e decidiu vir ver como eu estava?

Ele entrou na sala, apertando gentilmente os ombros dela.

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

— Não precisa. Estou bem. Foi apenas um mal-estar temporário.

— Não foi o que a diretora de marketing me falou. Na realidade, na opinião dela, seu mal-estar deverá durar alguns meses.

— Ah, não...

Ele franziu a testa, claramente chateado com a reação dela.

— Ah, sim. E não gostei de ser o último a saber.

— Saber de quê?

— Que está grávida.

Ela sentiu uma enorme falta de ar e balançou quando tudo ficou preto ao redor. Ele a agarrou e a tomou nos braços, levando-a para o quarto.

— Está bem? Já marcou uma consulta com o médico?

— Estou bem. Só fiquei tonta por um minuto. De qualquer forma, só confirmei com um teste caseiro. Ainda não tive tempo de marcar uma consulta.

— Foi o que a diretora pensou, que você não soubesse que estava grávida.

Lembrando da acusação dele na sala, ela ficou imóvel em seus braços.

— Então, qual foi o alarido por ter sido o último a saber?

Ele corou.

— Não estou pensando direito. Desculpe. É que eu preferia ter ouvido as notícias diretamente de você. Do outro jeito não foi legal.

— Se você me perguntar, não tem nada de legal nessa situação.

Ele interrompeu o processo de deitá-la na cama.

— Como pode dizer isso?

— Oh, não sei. Estou grávida de um filho que você não quer. Terminamos recentemente nossa relação e todos pensam que fiquei grávida depois de um encontro de uma noite, pois nossa relação é secreta.

Ele a acomodou gentilmente na cama e sentou-se ao seu lado, passando a mão possessivamente na barriga dela, o que levou lágrimas aos olhos dela, por alguma razão.

— Naturalmente, tudo mudou. E, por favor, nunca mais repita que não quero este bebê.

— Mas como pode?

— Como não posso? Um bebê é um presente de Deus. Um presente que nunca pensei que teria. Acreditava que jamais seria pai, e agora sei que serei. Não estou tentando ver o melhor de uma situação ruim. Estou emocionado. — e os olhos dele brilharam com uma felicidade tão profunda que ela não podia duvidar. — Quero esse bebê mais do que poderia explicar para você.

Ela estava equivocada. Mortalmente equivocada. Darien estava totalmente convencido de sua esterilidade. Isso era óbvio. Ela estava errada ao pensar que ele não se importava com as conseqüências de fazer sexo sem proteção com ela, pois ele realmente acreditava que fosse estéril. Mas isso não significava que a recíproca fosse verdadeira... Que ele gostava dela como ela gostava dele.

Ele realmente queria aquele bebê que ela carregava, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ela ser a mãe. Ele queria ser pai e o fato de ela ser o veículo que faria isso acontecer não fazia com que ela tivesse um local especial no coração dele... Só na sua vida.

Ao se lembrar da realidade, ela não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso. Nunca tinha visto Darien tão feliz, e gostava disso.

— Que bom que ficou feliz com o bebê!

— Estou feliz, _tesoro mio, _muito feliz — ele sorriu para ela e roçou um pequeno círculo na barriga dela. — Será que conseguiremos fazer um casamento duplo com meu irmão? Ele planeja fazer um casamento bem discreto, então seria perfeito.

— De que diabos está falando?

— Devemos nos casar o quanto antes.

Bem, ela não estava errada quanto a isso. Ele queria se casar com ela, como ela pensou que ocorreria se engravidasse, mas a perspectiva nem chegava perto da que um dia havia imaginado, quando chegou a acreditar que ele gostasse dela. Mas também não repudiaria isso agora.

A reação dela à possibilidade de ir ao casamento do irmão dele fora o suficiente para convencê-la de que, independentemente dos sentimentos de Darien, ela o amava. Afastar-se dele seria um caminho doloroso.

— Você está indo rápido demais para mim, Darien.

— O que quer dizer? Não pode me dizer que não quer se casar comigo. — a feliz aceitação da paternidade abriu caminho a uma resolução impiedosa. — De acordo com você, o grande inconveniente de manter uma relação comigo era a possibilidade de um dia terminarmos. Se nos casarmos, esse bicho-papão vai sumir para sempre.

— Não é um bicho-papão.

— Seja o que for. O medo será infundado no casamento.

— Os casamentos podem terminar... Em divórcio. — ele sabia melhor do que ninguém. Pelos próprios pais.

Ele colocou a outra mão no ombro dela, como se a abraçasse para impedi-la de partir.

— Não haverá divórcio.

— Haverá se você achar que poderá escapar e ser infiel como seu pai. Sou tão intolerante quanto sua mãe em relação a esse tipo de coisa.

Ele se levantou e ficou de pé ao lado da cama como um anjo vingativo.

— Como ousa me acusar disso? Nunca fui infiel nessa relação e considero os votos do casamento sagrados.

— Foi você que me disse que não planejava se casar porque não acreditava que conseguisse ser fiel.

— Isso foi antes.

— Antes de quê?

— De você engravidar — ele respondeu, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Bem, sua mãe também teve um filho do seu pai e isso não o impediu.

Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para ela.

— Não sou meu pai. Não vou me comportar assim.

— Como pode ter certeza disso? — e como ela poderia?

— Porque tenho, está bem? Dou minha palavra de que não levarei outra mulher para a cama.

— Tenho certeza de que seu pai falou a mesma coisa.

— Está se recusando a se casar comigo? — perguntou Darien, com fúria na voz. — Pense bem antes de responder, porque aviso a você que, casado ou não, não serei pai do meu filho em meio período.

Oh, droga. Ela nem sabia o que ele queria dizer com isso.

— Eu não gostaria que fosse e não estou me recusando a casar. Só estou dizendo que preciso de algum tempo para pensar. Hoje de manhã, já não tínhamos mais uma relação...

— Por sua escolha, não minha.

— Sim, concordo, mas, se não consegue ver o que levou ao nosso rompimento, não sei o que dizer para ajudá-lo a enxergar. E, francamente, a notícia da gravidez caiu sobre mim como uma grande guinada.

— Uma guinada positiva, suponho.

Ela virou a cabeça, as lágrimas aparecendo para atrapalhar. Como poderia responder? Sob vários pontos de vista, estava muito emocionada por esperar um filho dele, mas não podia esquecer as dúvidas que a haviam levado a optar por não querer um bebê. Elas não haviam desaparecido da forma que pensou.

— Não quer meu filho? — ele perguntou, parecendo dez vezes mais irritado do que antes.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas ainda não queria olhar para ele. Não conseguia pensar direito quando olhava para ele, e precisava pensar.

— Não é isso.

— O que é, então?

— Eu não tinha planos de engravidar.

— Agora ou nunca.

— Nunca.

— Você não fazia nada para evitar, embora eu sempre esquecesse a camisinha.

— Eu sei. — porque ela tinha sonhos e esperanças... Só que às vezes, quando os sonhos se tornam realidade, podem ser terríveis.

— Então, deve ter pensado em engravidar, pelo menos um pouco.

— Pensei, mas era mais fantasia que realidade.

— E agora que é realidade, está infeliz?

— Infeliz, não... Assustada — ela admitiu.

Ele sentou na cama novamente e tocou a testa dela com um terno carinho.

— Por que tem medo? Por causa de sua carreira?

— Por causa dos meus genes.

Ele merecia a verdade. Ele tinha o direito de saber os riscos que a criança enfrentaria, mas tinha de procurar as palavras certas. Nunca havia planejado essa conversa.

— Preciso lhe contar uma coisa, Darien.

— Você ainda não casou. Era virgem quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez, claro que não podia ser casada — ele falou, como se conversasse consigo mesmo.

Ela virou para olhar para ele e sorriu, quase sem força.

— Não, não sou casada.

— E o bebê é meu. Não tente me convencer do contrário, porque não vai funcionar. Você é mulher de um homem só, e eu sou seu homem.

— Claro que o bebê é seu, não tenho a menor intenção de convencê-lo do contrário.

— Então nada pior pode justificar seu olhar de descontentamento.

— É o que pensa.

— Então me conte seus problemas que eu vou solucionar.

— Não pode.

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou, enquanto pegava sua mão e acariciava a palma com seu polegar.

— Sim. Nesse caso, não há nada que possamos fazer além de ter esperança.

— Diga o que é.

— Sinto muito. — ela engoliu em seco. — Não quero fazer uma tempestade em copo d'água. É muito difícil para mim falar sobre isso, mas, quando tinha quinze anos, decidi que não engravidaria.

— E por quê? — ele perguntou, com um olhar indulgente.

— Porque passei os nove anos anteriores em uma prótese que pega todo o dorso para corrigir uma deformidade postural genética, e ainda tinha mais por vir, e detestava a idéia de que meu filho passasse pelo mesmo problema.

— _Che cosa?_

— Quando eu tinha seis anos, diagnosticaram um caso severo de escoliose juvenil. É uma forma extremamente rara da doença. Meus médicos esperavam evitar uma grande cirurgia.

— Não sabia que escoliose demandava cirurgia.

— Em geral, não, mas em casos raros o risco de morte por estresse do coração pela deformidade da coluna vertebral ou paralisia é tão grande que se sugere a única solução que representa menos riscos. Meus pais e médicos queriam evitar isso, mas, para tanto, tive de usar uma prótese vinte e quatro horas por dia, até completar dezenove anos, quando os médicos se convenceram que eu não cresceria mais. Mesmo assim, durante os dois anos seguintes, tive pavor que minha coluna recuperasse a curvatura que a deformava.

— Quer dizer que essa doença é hereditária?

— Não, não exatamente, mas minha mãe também teve. E se nosso bebê nascer assim também? Sinto muito. Devia ter contado antes, mas me convenci de que, se eu engravidasse, era porque devia ser assim, e nosso bebê não teria a doença. Só que agora que estou grávida, só consigo pensar nisso. Estou com tanto medo, Darien.

Ele a abraçou.

— Está bem agora? A gravidez não representa riscos para a sua saúde?

— Não, nenhum. Tive uma correção de curvatura de oitenta por cento. Na realidade, foi um milagre, e não há limites para meu estilo de vida por causa da escoliose.

— Então seus receios são apenas em relação ao bebê?

Ela assentiu.

— Sinto muito — repetiu, com a voz trêmula pelas lágrimas.

— Pare de pedir desculpas. Esse bebê é um presente. Acredite.

Ela olhou para ele e o calor de seus olhos a encheu de esperança.

— Mas...

— Olhe para você. Está bem agora. Mesmo que nossos filhos tenham essa doença, a vida deles não será alterada.

Ela sorriu quando lembrou a dor.

— Fale isso para uma menina de treze anos que se olha no espelho e vê apenas a prótese, e não o corpo sob ela.

— A prótese é muito pesada?

— Não. Na realidade, com as roupas adequadas, mal dava para dizer que eu a estava usando, mas meus pais eram muito protetores.

— De que forma?

— Minha mãe me incentivou a evitar contato físico com outras pessoas para que elas não soubessem da prótese.

— E eles a abraçavam?

— Não. Eu não incentivava contato físico com ninguém.

— Isso explica tudo.

— O que quer dizer?

— Nada importante. É que às vezes há uma parede invisível ao seu redor.

— Nunca percebi que ela o impedia de me tocar.

— Não impediu, e não vai impedir que eu toque no nosso filho.

Ela chorou diante dessa certeza.

— Fico contente, mas precisa levar outra coisa em consideração.

— O que mais?

— Interação com outras crianças. Meus pais não gostavam que eu brincasse com outras crianças e passei grande parte das férias escolares dentro de casa lendo e fazendo deveres da escola, e não brincando.

— Como se exercitava?

— Meus pais me colocaram em um regime muito específico, sem correr riscos de ser machucada por outras crianças.

— Isso era necessário? — ele perguntou, em dúvida.

— Na realidade, não, mas esse não é o ponto, certo? O ponto é...

— Que nosso filho será nosso e faremos o melhor para ele, independentemente dos desafios que ele encontrar na vida.

— Não é simples assim.

— É, sim, Serena.

— Não acha que meus pais fizeram o melhor para mim?

— Sim, mas eles são eles, assim como meu pai é meu pai. Seremos pais diferentes.

— Mas você se preocupa tanto com a imprensa... Pode imaginar se eles soubessem algo dessa natureza?

— Se nosso filho tiver essa doença, faremos um anúncio público antes de atiçar a curiosidade deles. Entendeu?

— Sim. Sinto muito por não ter avisado, Darien.

— Já falei para parar de pedir desculpas. Certo? Se realmente acredita que o que contou causou algum impacto na minha felicidade diante da possibilidade de ser pai, ou de como me sinto em relação a essa criança, então não me conhece como pensei que conhecesse.

— Cheguei a essa conclusão anteontem, quando percebi que todas as suposições que fiz ao seu respeito haviam sido erradas. Agora, percebo que minha outra suposição foi falha também. A verdade é que estou muito confusa em relação a você agora e vejo que ter engravidado não ajudou muito.

* * *

><p>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Sailor Moon não me pertence._

_E nem esta história._

_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._

_Esta adaptação narra a história do príncipe caçula de Isole del Re. Coloquei Serena e Darien novamente por que são o casal de Sailor Moon com quem tenho mais afinidade_

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer à: YueSalles- Priscilla Salles.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 08<strong>

Ele sorriu.

— Já que estamos distribuindo desculpas, sinto muito por tê-la magoado.

Serena estremeceu.

— Realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora. — ela bocejou. — Não é que não queira conversar, mas estou com tanto sono... Estou cansada demais para discutir agora. Você se importa?

— Não. Pense o que quiser, temos a vida toda para ajustar nossas diferenças. Mas não vou fingir que não a pedi em casamento.

— Mas não pediu.

— O quê? — ele perguntou em um tom de voz grave.

— Você não pediu. Você falou que, pelo bem do nosso bebê, devemos nos casar.

Pela segunda vez em poucos dias, ele sentiu a face corar.

— Devia ter pedido, mas me atrapalhei com a minha felicidade.

Foi uma admissão tão adorável que ela bateu no peito dele em aprovação.

— Independentemente do que tenha acontecido, estou feliz por estar contente com o bebê.

— Só que uma coisa vai acontecer: vamos nos casar.

— Vou pensar. É o melhor que posso fazer agora. Realmente. Minha mente está atrapalhada e sinto que estou gripada, portanto poderia dormir em pé.

— Então é bom estar deitada. Vou procurar um bom remédio para os seus enjôos matinais, mas agora vou lhe oferecer biscoito de água e sal e chá.

Voltou alguns minutos depois e a forçou a comer meia dúzia de biscoitos e beber um copo de água. Depois, ela caiu no sono, segura por saber que Darien cuidava dela e do bebê.

Quando acordou, duas horas depois, sentiu o calor do corpo de Darien. Era tão bom que ela não se mexia, pois não queria que a sensação de paz e segurança acabasse.

— Está acordada? — ele perguntou atrás dela.

— Sim. Como soube?

— Sua respiração mudou.

— Oh.

— Minha mãe nos convidou para jantar hoje. - Ela ficou paralisada pela surpresa.

— Sua mãe?

O que ele ficou fazendo enquanto ela dormia, ligando para os jornais e fazendo anúncios? Ele a virou para que se olhassem.

— Minha mãe. Ficou em êxtase por causa do bebê, mas igualmente emocionada por eu me casar novamente.

— Contou a ela sobre o bebê? Falou que vamos nos casar? — ela acordou plenamente diante dessas revelações.

— Estamos quase casados. Ela ficaria magoada se eu não contasse.

— Mas eu nunca disse que me casaria com você.

— Vai se casar.

Serena respirou fundo.

— Você é tão arrogante...

— É de família.

— Não tenho dúvidas.

— Então, vamos jantar e fazer minha mãe feliz?

— Não sei se a farei feliz ou não, mas gostaria de conhecê-la. — apenas queria que isso tivesse acontecido antes da gravidez, que Darien quisesse o encontro por ela, e não apenas pelo bebê.

— Eu não falei que provavelmente nos veríamos novamente? — perguntou Flávia depois de beijar a face de Serena no grande corredor da mansão Chiba.

— Falou isso? — perguntou Darien. — Quando?

— Já tinha ido para a nossa mesa. Os olhares que você lançava a essa moça e ao rapaz que estava com ela naquela noite... Eles falavam de forma muito eloqüente para quem o conhece como eu. Mas fiquei imaginando o que a namorada do meu filho fazia em um restaurante com outro homem. — ela sorriu para Serena. — Tudo ficou claro quando Darien explicou a razão por não nos ter apresentado ainda, embora estejam juntos há seis longos meses.

— Ficou? — perguntou Serena.

— Sim. Ele a manteve em segredo e qualquer homem tolo o bastante para fazer esse tipo de jogo com sua mulher merece vê-la com outro homem ocasionalmente, embora creio que teria sido necessária apenas uma vez para ele se corrigir.

Darien riu.

— Como sempre, é muito inteligente, mamãe. Já prometi não ser pego mais dançando com outras mulheres.

— Ah, as fotos. Deve ter ficado muito magoada quando as viu.

— Sim.

— Fico surpresa por ter concordado em se casar com Darien, afinal.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Mamãe... — ele avisou.

Mas Serena sorriu.

— Não concordei. Ainda. Prometi pensar no assunto.

— Pelo bem do bebê? — perguntou a mulher mais velha, enquanto os conduzia à sala de estar.

— Sim.

— Agora me conte... — pediu Flávia. — Pretende se casar com meu filho por causa do bebê?

O olhar que Flávia lançou a ela era tão vulnerável que Serena não teve nenhuma vontade de mentir. Ela não fingiria o que sentia.

— Se eu me casar com Darien, será para o meu bem também. Amo seu filho.

Flávia assentiu, satisfeita.

— Sim. Posso ver que ama. A forma como olhou para ele naquela noite era muito reveladora também... Ou devo dizer a forma como evitava olhar para ele?

— Você deve ser muito adepta à observação. Meus amigos à mesa não tinham noção do que se passava entre mim e Darien.

— Ninguém?

— Bem, o rapaz que estava comigo, Ramon, percebeu que Darien ficou olhando para mim. Pensou que ele pudesse estar interessado em mim e me deu conselhos.

— Rapaz inteligente. Darien é um filho querido, mas sua reputação como_ playboy..._

— Mamãe! — ele protestou.

— Como se essa moça não soubesse! — ela virou os olhos. — Serena me parece uma moça inteligente. Muito esperta para não perceber o risco que você representa. Ela demonstrou uma tremenda coragem ao admitir estar apaixonada por você.

Serena não sabia se ria ou chorava. A rainha não tinha o menor tato quando o filho dela estava envolvido, mas Serena tinha a nítida impressão de que era de propósito.

— Amava o pai dele também — falou Flávia a Serena. — O amor não impede a dor. Eu devia saber disso.

Darien empalideceu, demonstrando raiva nos olhos azuis.

— Mãe, ela já tem reservas suficientes para se casar comigo. Não é necessário que contribua.

— Bom. Casei-me com seu pai cega e me arrependi, mas ela não será tão tola.

— Acha que Darien teria um caso? — perguntou Serena com uma franca necessidade de saber.

Darien respirou raivosamente, mas a postura militar de Flávia relaxou e ela sorriu com afeição para o filho antes de olhar novamente para Serena.

— Não, não acho. Se quer saber a verdade, acho que, se eu tivesse ficado casada com o pai dele, ele não teria se perdido novamente. Ainda se sentia culpado por dormir comigo logo depois da morte de sua amada mulher. Seu comportamento era totalmente autodestrutivo.

— Se acreditava nisso, por que então o deixou? — perguntou Darien.

— Eu não acreditava inicialmente. Estava muito magoada. Levei anos para perceber que ele estava sendo levado pela culpa e pela necessidade de se punir por seu suposto crime. Acredito que, da mesma forma, ele passou mais de vinte anos tentando se punir pelo crime de ter me traído.

Darien parecia atônito.

— Mas...

— Sei que ele ensinou a vocês, rapazes, aquela história sobre os homens da família amarem apenas uma vez, mas realmente não percebe o quanto ele se protegeu todos esses anos para não deixar nenhuma outra mulher chegar tão perto dele quanto a rainha e eu?

— Fico pensando se está certa.

— Você mesmo falou que sou uma mulher inteligente, mas me preocupo com ele. Se não parar de se punir, vai envelhecer solitário.

Pessoalmente, Serena não conseguia ver o rei Vicente solitário, mas ponderava se Flávia não estava certa.

— Se acredita em tudo isso, por que está tentando convencer Serena a não se casar comigo? — perguntou Darien em exasperação.

— Porque ela precisa avaliar o custo. Você também decidiu proteger seu coração e se recusou a amá-la.

— Como pode saber disso? — perguntou Darien.

— Porque, se tivesse dito a ela que a amava, ela já teria concordado em se casar. Não é verdade?

Serena assentiu.

— Se for verdade, sim.

— Viu?

— Mãe, eu amo você, mas não quero tratar esse assunto com você, nem na sua frente.

— Sem dúvida. É constrangedor falar sobre os seus erros na frente da sua mãe, não é?

— Se Serena e eu vamos nos casar, isso é problema nosso.

— Se acredita nisso, não devia ter contado à sua mãe que era um acordo feito — respondeu Serena, torcendo os lábios diante da comicidade da situação.

Darien emitiu um murmúrio de frustração.

— Podemos ir jantar? — ele perguntou, constrangido.

Serena não sabia como isso havia acontecido, mas o assunto sobre sua escoliose apareceu na hora do jantar e Flávia fez várias perguntas.

— Então, na realidade, não há razão para achar que seu filho será afetado, há?

— Mas minha mãe teve e eu também...

— Mas não há certeza sobre se é hereditário.

— Certo.

— Então, está se preocupando por nada. Se seus filhos fossem afetados, você lidaria com isso da mesma forma que faria em relação a qualquer outro problema. E evidentemente você teria minha ajuda experiente.

Serena e Darien começaram a rir.

— Quando você me falou que arrogância era característica da sua família, pensei que estivesse se referindo ao seu pai, mas agora vejo que vem em dose dupla. Imagine se você fosse o filho mais velho e herdeiro do trono.

Flávia sacudiu a cabeça e seus olhos irradiavam alegria.

— Darien detestaria ser o rei... A função requer muita exposição.

— Isso é verdade — comentou Darien em desdém. — Além disso, Cláudio tem que seguir uns protocolos que me encheriam o saco.

— Mas certamente meu filho herdou bastante auto-confiança masculina e uma certa dose da arrogância familiar — Flávia retrucou, rindo.

Darien apenas deu de ombros.

— Então vai ao casamento de Tomasso e Maggie, não vai? — perguntou Flávia.

— Eu a convidei — falou Darien.

— Seu convite foi feito para que realizássemos um casamento duplo, se me lembro bem. — e Serena seria a primeira a admitir que seus pensamentos ainda estavam um pouco confusos.

— Idiota — falou a mãe dele, com carinho. — Se Serena concordar em se casar com você, não haverá casinho a ser descoberto pelos _paparazzi. _Teremos um casamento à moda siciliana.

— Esqueceu que ela está grávida? — Darien perguntou. — Eu preferiria que o casamento fosse realizado antes de nosso filho vir ao mundo.

A mãe dele simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça.

— Com seu dinheiro e a influência de sua família, você pode ter um casamento com todo requinte em apenas um mês, embora não seja muito apropriado enviar convites com tão pouco tempo de antecedência.

— Não me importo com quem vai ou não ao casamento — ele resmungou.

— Eu me importo. Minha mãe ficaria arrasada se não pudesse convidar todos os amigos e a família para o meu casamento. Se eu concordar em me casar com você, terá de concordar com isso.

Os olhos azuis de Darien brilhavam de impaciência.

— Então o que está me dizendo é que, se finalmente concordar em se casar comigo, terei de me contentar com um enorme casamento siciliano que leva meses para ser organizado?

— Não falei isso. Como sua mãe ressaltou, quando se é tão rico como você e com tanto poder real, é possível fazer muita coisa em pouco tempo.

— Então está dizendo que vai se casar comigo?

— Não falei isso — ela respondeu, impaciente. — Pare de tentar me intimidar. Não vai funcionar.

— Eu falei a você que amava Vicente quando me casei — falou Flávia.

Feliz com a mudança no rumo da conversa, Serena sorriu agradecida.

— Sim.

— Se eu não estivesse grávida, não teria concordado com o casamento, pois sabia que havia muito risco de ele não me amar. Nunca.

— Então se casou pelo meu bem — comentou Darien.

Flávia suspirou, pois as lembranças não eram muito agradáveis.

— Sim. No mundo de hoje, é duro nascer filho da realeza e ter de enfrentar toda a imprensa, imagine ser um filho ilegítimo. Paguei um alto preço pela minha insensatez, mas não posso dizer que me arrependo. Se eu não tivesse pago, sobraria para você, até a sua morte.

Serena compreendeu e seu coração apertou-se diante da possibilidade de seu filho ser magoado por uma decisão tomada por ela.

— Sei aonde quer chegar.

Flávia sorriu, gentil.

— Sabia que entenderia, mas, ainda assim, deve tomar a própria decisão. Apenas tenha em mente que a vida na realeza não é para qualquer um. Você pode ser pobre e não ter nada de interessante na sua vida, mas, ainda assim, será alvo da atenção da mídia simplesmente porque carrega um título com seu nome.

Depois disso, Flávia fez um tremendo esforço para conversar sobre amenidades e Serena a acompanhou.

— Gostou de conhecer minha mãe? — ele arriscou, querendo saber no que ela pensava.

Serena mudou de posição no assento do carro, como se apenas agora tivesse lembrado que ele estava ali.

Os músculos dele estavam tensos. Ele não estava acostumado a não ser o centro dos pensamentos dela quando estavam juntos. Não gostava disso.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, esforçando-se para lembrar o que ele perguntara. — Oh, sim. Gostei muito dela. Não foi forte o que ela falou sobre seu pai?

— Na realidade, faz um estranho sentido.

— Sim, mas certamente acaba com essa teoria de que os homens Chiba amam apenas uma vez na vida, certo?

— Você acha? A mamãe não falou que acreditava que o papai a amava, só que ele estava se punindo por tê-la traído. — mas a vida amorosa de seu pai não era o interesse de Darien naquele momento. — Mamãe fez uma boa observação sobre a legitimidade do nosso filho e seu futuro.

— Sim, fez.

— Então agora você vai consentir com o casamento?

— Está dizendo que o que quer é um casamento no papel para dar legitimidade ao bebê?

De onde ela tirava essas idéias?

— Não, quero que seja minha mulher, e não apenas uma esposa no papel.

— Ontem você não queria.

— Hoje é diferente.

— Sim, hoje você descobriu que vai ser pai. Isso deve ser muito emocionante para você. — ela falou isso de forma pensativa.

— Considerando o fato de que jamais pensei poder ter um filho, sim. — entretanto, ele não queria se prolongar nesses sentimentos. Era melhor esquecê-los. — Devia ter lhe apresentado à minha mãe antes.

— Isso acabaria com o segredo da nossa ligação. Você a ouviu. Sabia que havia algo entre nós quando me encontrou no restaurante e você fingiu que não me conhecia. Se tivesse me apresentado antes como uma simples funcionária, não teria sido bem-sucedido.

— Não foi o que quis dizer. Quero dizer que devia ter lhe apresentado a ela como minha namorada antes.

Serena não respondeu, sua atenção estava fixada na escuridão do lado de fora.

— E eu não fingi que não a conhecia naquela noite — ele falou.

— Foi como eu senti.

— Tratei você como tratei todo mundo na mesa.

O que agora ele podia ver ter sido um grande erro, porque ela usaria isso para provar que não era especial para ele, mas era. Ele a queria de uma forma que não queria mais ninguém.

Ela olhou para ele.

— Doeu porque eu não era todo mundo.

— Eu não queria magoá-la. Deve acreditar nisso.

— Parte de mim sabe disso, mas a parte magoada não quer saber se essa era sua intenção ou não.

Como ele deveria responder? Não podia corrigir aquilo, o que seria sua inclinação natural. Tudo o que podia fazer era tentar explicar novamente.

— Eu não sabia que você estava cansada da minha necessidade de proteger nossa relação com discrição. Quando falamos sobre isso na noite que vim de Isole del Re, pensei que tivesse ficado chateada com a foto da revista, e não com o segredo da nossa relação.

— A foto destruiu minha sensação de paz sobre a nossa relação.

— E já pedi desculpas por isso.

— Mas a foto não teria sido tirada se nossa relação não fosse um segredo.

— Você está certa, mas até você deve admitir que no começo gostava do segredo. Como eu podia saber que sua reação a isso havia mudado tão drasticamente?

Ela tinha de admitir isso.

— Era romântico no começo. — ela suspirou. — Ficávamos nos movimentando sorrateiramente e isso conferia um tom de proibição sedutor à nossa intimidade. Na realidade, não estávamos fazendo nada de errado.

— Não mesmo.

— Estou grávida e não estamos casados. Confie em mim, minha mãe diria que fizemos algo errado. Existe uma razão para sexo fora do casamento ser uma má idéia.

— Não, não tenho vergonha por você estar grávida de mim.

— Eu sei. Ficou até bem orgulhoso disso.

Ele sentiu um desconhecido constrangimento. Ficara orgulhoso de uma maneira totalmente emocionada, por ter sido capaz de plantar uma semente no corpo dela.

— Está com vergonha de carregar um filho meu?

— Não posso me sentir à vontade por ser uma grávida solteira, não sou tão sofisticada assim. Mas não tenho vergonha de esperar um filho seu.

— Não precisa ser uma grávida solteira. Pode ser casada e grávida. Poderia ser uma princesa. Isso não significa nada para você?

— Acho que toda menina sonha virar uma princesa, mas eu já cresci. Para mim, casamento representa muito mais que viver um conto de fadas.

— É muito mais. Você carrega meu filho no seu corpo.

Ela suspirou novamente. Ele começava a detestar esse som.

— Então voltamos ao casamento burocrático para o bem do bebê?

— Já falei que não quero um casamento no papel. Quero um casamento real.

— Não gosto de sentir que sou uma bagagem extra que vem com o bebê.

— Não é assim que a vejo.

— Para mim, é.

— Eu não quis terminar antes de saber que estava grávida. — Isso certamente contaria para alguma coisa. — E também a convidei para o casamento do meu irmão antes disso.

— Você gosta de transar comigo. Sempre soube.

Ele sentiu muita raiva. Ela estava determinada a ver tudo da forma mais inflexível possível.

— E você gosta de sexo comigo, mas não me vê a acusando de me querer só por causa disso, ou pela riqueza que posso lhe proporcionar.

— Por que diabos me acusaria disso?

— Por que a maioria das mulheres da minha vida me quiseram por causa do meu título e do meu dinheiro... Seria muito fácil colocá-la na mesma situação.

— E você coloca?

— Não.

— Então a comparação é inadequada.

— É. Você me acusa por querer você por causa do sexo e do bebê que carrega, mas eu nunca falei que era isso que queria de você. Nem nossa relação no passado demonstrou algo parecido.

— Você me manteve em segredo.

— Porque tenho a intrusão dos _paparazzi _na minha vida, não porque tenha vergonha de você ou não a valorize. No começo, você compreendeu e, até eu entender o quanto a foto a magoou, acho que não pode ignorar que você estava perfeitamente contente com nossa relação. Não é justo me responsabilizar por uma mudança de sentimento.

Ela tinha de reconhecer isso. Era inteligente, lógica e sempre se deixou levar pelo lado racional no passado.

— Mas não me manteve como segredo apenas da imprensa. Não contou à sua família sobre mim porque não queria se casar comigo. Como pode dizer que sua repentina atitude com relação ao casamento não tem a ver com a gravidez? Claro que tem, e isso me torna a bagagem extra que vem com o bebê, e não uma mulher desejada pelo que é.

— Não, não torna. Quero você pelo que é. Sua gravidez antecipou minha intenção, mas eu teria apresentado você à minha família e proposto casamento, quando fosse o caso. — ele precisou pensar muito depois que ela o enxotou da sua casa, mas ele acabara chegando a essa conclusão.

Não que fosse admitir para ela. Ainda lutava contra o resultado final, mas agora, não mais.

* * *

><p>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Sailor Moon não me pertence._

_E nem esta história._

_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._

_Esta adaptação narra a história do príncipe caçula de Isole del Re. Coloquei Serena e Darien novamente por que são o casal de Sailor Moon com quem tenho mais afinidade_

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer à : YueSalles- Priscilla Salles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 09<strong>

Ela engasgou, voltando toda a atenção para ele.

— Agora está reescrevendo a história. Não fale assim. Não é justo.

— Não estou reescrevendo a história. Quero você na minha vida. Para ficar com você, queria tornar nossa relação pública. Você é um vício do qual não consigo me livrar, do qual não quero me livrar. Se a alternativa fosse perdê-la, eu teria me casado. Não tenho dúvidas.

— Está ouvindo o que está dizendo? — ela parecia muito chateada e praticamente gritava.

Ele não sabia o que havia incomodado tanto Serena, mas não era bom para ela se irritar tanto.

— Fique calma, querida.

— Não me peça para me acalmar! Você acabou de falar que, se eu tivesse chantageado você ao lhe negar meu corpo, teria dado certo. Até na sua mente arrogante isso pode ser visto como um elogio.

— Certamente não foi um insulto e eu não usei a palavra chantagem.

— Mas é disso que está falando. Chantagem emocional, algo que eu abomino.

— Por que é tão inflexível?

— Minha mãe é mestre nisso. Meus pais me super-protegiam e eu me rebelava às vezes...

— Você não faria isso com o nosso filho.

— Não, não faria, mas também não faria com você.

— Eu não falei que faria.

— Mas sugeriu.

— Não, não sugeri. Eu disse que, se tivesse de optar entre vê-la sair da minha vida e me casar, eu teria me casado.

— Uau, obrigada. Um casamento de má vontade é tudo com que uma mulher pode sonhar.

— Não posso conversar com você, não é? — ele desabafou.

— Desculpe. É que está difícil acreditar em você.

— Isso é óbvio.

— Antes, você falava que casamento nunca foi uma opção, e agora diz que teria se casado mesmo que eu não estivesse grávida. Não acha isso um pouco incoerente?

— Eu também falei que nunca tornaria pública nossa relação, mas estava preparado a fazer isso por você. Ouça, querida — ele falou pelos dentes cerrados —, sei que não rompeu comigo com a intenção de me forçar a nada.

Ele apertou a coxa dela e deixou a mão sobre a sua perna, precisando daquele contato físico.

— Se tivesse feito isso, não seria a mulher que é, portanto não seria um vício para mim. Provavelmente, nessa situação não teria funcionado, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. Desculpe se me expressei mal. Só queria dizer que casamento não era mais uma opção remota entre nós, bem como o reconhecimento público de que era minha namorada.

— Não sei em que acreditar.

— Havíamos estabelecido que seria assim. Mas não preciso mentir para você. Nunca precisei — ele falou, irritado.

— Você não sabe se desejaria se casar comigo se eu não estivesse grávida. Só está supondo... Dizendo isso porque acha que é o que preciso ouvir.

— E precisa ouvir isso?

— Não. Sim... Não sei!

Ela riu, embora não fosse uma risada carregada de humor.

— Preciso saber que me ama.

— Como você me ama? — ele perguntou, ainda mais irritado.

Ela só se conteria com palavras? Uma simples declaração de amor para corresponder à dela?

— Sim — finalmente respondeu.

Ele tirou a mão da coxa dela, sentindo uma fúria que não compreendia.

— Queria se afastar de mim, tirar-me totalmente da sua vida. Até onde eu sei, ainda pretende. Recusa-se a se casar comigo, mesmo que para o bem de um bebê. Esse é o tipo de amor que quer que eu sinta por você?

— Eu...

— Você me deseja. Gosta da minha companhia. Mas amor? Duvido. Amor não é tão facilmente ignorado.

— Não ignorei você.

— Como chamaria sua recusa em voltar para mim, em aceitar a bandeira branca que estendi para mantê-la na minha vida?

— Eu amo você.

— Isso são apenas palavras, Serena, e não significam nada diante de suas ações, que provam o contrário. Mas, se a pronúncia delas vai fazer com que se incline a casar... Então eu amo você. Agora vai se casar comigo?

— Não!

— Por que não? Eu disse a você as palavras que queria.

— Deve haver sentimento por trás delas.

— Como seus supostos sentimentos por mim? — ele perguntou, irônico. — Acredite, há muito sentimento por trás delas. O sentimento de querer ter você ao meu lado no futuro.

— Pare! Está distorcendo tudo que falo.

— Talvez tenha aprendido com você.

— Por favor, Darien, não quero mais discutir.

Ele postou-se diante da casa dela e parou perto da entrada com movimentos bruscos. Sentia muita raiva pulsando em seu corpo, mas sabia que precisava se controlar.

— Vou entrar.

— Não para discutir mais — ela apelou, com uma expressão que teria dissuadido uma rocha.

Até mesmo uma rocha siciliana.

— Não quero discutir com você.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Eu também não.

— Então, vamos entrar, querida.

Horas depois, ele abraçou Serena, mas nem pensava em dormir. Como iria convencê-la a se casar... E logo? Não queria que ela entrasse na igreja prestes a dar à luz.

Ele pensou que as palavras da mãe sobre as dificuldades de ser da realeza e ilegítimo pesariam para ela. Afinal de contas, tinha compaixão, mas ainda se recusava a se comprometer com o casamento.

Ela falou que queria amor, mas ele tinha de reconhecer que ter pronunciado aquelas palavras como fez no carro não ajudaria em nada. Por outro lado, não tinha certeza se conseguiria lhe dar isso. Amou Bianca e os sentimentos que tinha por Serena eram totalmente diferentes.

À exceção da dificuldade de terem filhos, sua vida com Bianca fora quase perfeita. As coisas haviam sido totalmente perfeitas e ele sempre carregaria o peso da culpa. No entanto, ele sabia tê-la amado e que ela também o amara, embora, como ocorria com Serena, aquele amor tinha limites que ele não havia reconhecido antes que fosse tarde demais.

Mesmo antes da história da foto da festa do seu pai, sua relação com Serena era muito volátil. Ela o desafiava de formas que sua esposa siciliana nunca fizera.

E sua relação sexual também era muito diferente da que tinha com Bianca também. Desejava Serena com uma paixão que ultrapassava seu controle, de um modo que seu desejo por Bianca nunca fizera. Ele nunca faria sexo com ela numa escrivaninha em nenhuma circunstância. Para ele, seu sentimento por Serena seria mais bem descrito como obsessão, mas ela queria os corações e as flores.

Ele preferia as ações que sustentavam os sentimentos. Se ela o amasse, concordaria em se casar com ele... Não teria se afastado sem olhar para trás. Não, ele tinha de admitir que a grande mágoa dela era ele não ter desejado se casar antes da gravidez. Seu orgulho feminino estava ferido e ele não podia corrigir isso.

Não podia mudar o passado. Nem mesmo um príncipe tinha esse poder. Ele tentou falar a ela que teria se casado de qualquer forma, que isso seria melhor do que o sofrimento de perdê-la. Isso a ofendera também.

Mas a verdade era que apenas sua suposta esterilidade o havia impedido antes. Não tinha percebido isso, não queria enfrentar a verdade nua e crua. Que homem gostaria de reconhecer tamanha deficiência? Certamente não um da família Chiba.

Por causa disso, ele se convenceu e a ela também de que não podia se envolver em uma relação de longo prazo porque não sabia se poderia ser fiel. Porém, mentir ali no escuro, ao lado de um corpo pelo qual sabia que ansiaria até o dia de sua morte, não era correto. Tinha de admitir a verdade.

Ele, Darien Chiba, príncipe de Isole del Re, se escondeu como um menino assustado por trás dessa desculpa, em vez de enfrentar a situação como um homem. Não queria passar pelas desmoralizantes tentativas de fazer um bebê e falhar, como ocorrera com Bianca. Sequer queria enfrentar a perda de outra mulher, como a havia perdido. Mas ele se punia com a própria covardia. Agora enfrentava a punição, uma falta de confiança que não deveria existir.

Ele queria proteger Serena também. Nem tudo girava ao redor dele. Não queria expor outra mulher à dor que sua esterilidade trouxera a Bianca. Somente outra coisa doeu tanto quanto saber que podia falhar como homem nesse ponto: saber que sua incapacidade de dar um filho a Bianca se tornara uma ferida aberta no coração dela.

E, no final, isso a matou. Ao se negar um futuro com Serena, ele também a protegia.

Mas ela não veria as coisas assim. Não tinha idéia do que era para uma mulher ficar ansiosa por ter um filho. Ela estava segura do outro lado de um abismo que o assombrara de perto por uma década, e a Bianca por todos os dias do casamento deles. Serena nunca sentiria o frio profundo que atingia a alma de um homem ou uma mulher.

E ele ficava contente por isso, pois, como não conhecia esse tipo de dor, não podia compreender como uma gravidez podia ser um milagre. Nem podia entender totalmente o quanto o filho deles merecia tudo que podiam dar... Incluindo uma vida caseira estável com pais casados.

Ela estava ocupada demais sofrendo por ele não ter desejado se casar com ela antes e tentando decidir se valeria a pena arriscar ou não.

Ela acreditou nele quando ele falou que não estava incerto quanto à sua fidelidade. Ela não ignoraria essa questão agora, mesmo se ele estivesse pronto para isso.

Ele não se orgulhava de sua estupidez por trás dessa desculpa, mas novamente não tinha poder de mudar o passado.

No entanto, isso não significava que desistiria. Ele a convenceria a se casar com ele. Exceto por sua inabilidade de engravidar Bianca, ele não era homem de falhar.

Serena não sabia o que a esperava se saísse da vida dele com o bebê na barriga.

Ele não se afastaria dela. De agora em diante, eles ficariam juntos, casados ou não. Se ela se recusasse a se mudar para a casa dele, ele se mudaria para a casa dela. E dormiria no sofá, se ela lhe negasse a cama. Ele ainda estava na cama porque ela adormecera antes de pedir para que saísse, embora com o humor que ela estava... Se ela estivesse acordada quando ele se deitou, teria pedido.

Provavelmente consideraria as atitudes dele furtivas. Ele as considerava desesperadas.

Darien levou Serena ao médico na manhã seguinte para confirmar a gravidez. Ele fez várias perguntas, assim como Serena.

Ela evitou ler sobre gravidez quando era adolescente. Era muito assunto sobre algo que pretendia evitar, mas agora queria saber tudo.

O médico foi realmente acessível, mas Darien ainda pensou que eles deveriam comprar um livro. Eles entraram em uma livraria e saíram com duas bolsas cheias de revistas e livros sobre gravidez.

— Não vai ler todos esses livros, vai? — ela perguntou, quando ele a fez entrar na limusine com todo cuidado.

Ele foi muito atencioso com ela durante toda a manhã, apesar da briga séria que tiveram no carro na noite anterior e do fato de ela ter ficado chateada com a presença dele ao seu lado na cama, quando acordou. Ele não discutiu com ela. Nem tentou falar sobre casamento. Simplesmente cuidou dela e isso parecia muito estranho, mas muito, muito bom.

— _Si. _— ele sorriu para ela, enquanto sentava ao seu lado. — E nem tente me dizer que não vai fazer o mesmo. Você pegou a metade deles.

— Você é uma figura, sabia?

— Serei pai. Acho que tenho o título — ele retrucou, sorrindo.

Ela cedeu à irresistível urgência de retribuir o sorriso dele. Por trás de sua atitude super paciente, estava um grande senso de orgulho pela façanha que nem uma mulher cega poderia deixar de ver. Era doce e ela achava impossível ficar com raiva diante do óbvio prazer dele em relação à sua condição de grávida. Não que estivesse realmente irritada.

Ainda estava magoada e sentindo-se culpada por detestar saber que ele pensava que seu amor não fosse verdadeiro. Por mais que relutasse em dar crédito ao ponto de vista dele, podia ver que ele justificava o que acreditava.

Ela suspirou.

— Passei a odiar esse som.

Virando para encarar os olhos azuis agora sérios dele, ela perguntou:

— O quê? — ele detestava que ela suspirasse. — Por quê?

— Indica uma tristeza em você que eu não gostaria que existisse. — quando ele tocou o rosto, não havia sinal do leve senso de humor dele até então. — Sabemos o quanto estou feliz com a sua gravidez, mas você está feliz com o bebê, _tesoro mio?_

Era sempre tão difícil se concentrar quando ele a tocava, mas ela tentou responder da forma mais natural possível.

— Sim, como pode duvidar disso?

— Você estava assustada ontem.

— Ainda estou um pouco, mas minha cabeça sabe que eu não deveria estar, e a idéia de ter um filho seu é muito boa, se quer saber a verdade.

Ele encostou no assento, com uma expressão de incredulidade.

— Tão boa que não quer se casar comigo.

— Podemos evitar esse assunto agora? — estavam indo bem e ela não queria acabar com aquele prazer. Não queria se irritar com ele... Estava acostumada a ter momentos prazerosos com ele, não de dor. Mesmo quando discordavam.

— Apenas aceite que estou feliz com o bebê. — antes que ele pudesse dizer algo para interromper, ela continuou. — Você não deveria estar contente por sua amante secreta estar grávida, mas está e aceito isso. Não me importo se faz sentido para você que eu esteja esperando um filho seu ou não. Estou certa?

— Fico feliz.

Ela assentiu.

— Bom.

— Se não quer falar sobre o casamento...

— Não quero.

— Vamos falar sobre você vir morar comigo.

— O quê? — a expressão "trocar o sujo pelo mal-lavado" lhe veio à cabeça.

— Está esperando um filho meu.

— Isso já foi discutido.

— Mesmo que não queira ter uma relação comigo, quero cuidar de você. Vai me dar a honra? — ele parecia sério... E determinado...

Mas ele a entendeu mal.

— Acha que não quero ter uma relação com você?

— Você falou isso. Como ressaltou várias vezes, terminou comigo.

Ela sentiu uma enorme culpa, embora achasse que essa não tivesse sido a intenção dele. Ele tinha razão... Mas, droga, não era porque não queria uma relação com ele. Era porque queria mais do que ele estava preparado para dar...

Uma voz insidiosa dizia a ela: _ele está preparado agora._

— Não terminei com você por não desejá-lo. — ela se lembrou do que ele falou na noite anterior sobre a veracidade do seu amor por ele. — E também não foi porque não o amava. Mas dói muito ficar com você.

— Como minha amante secreta?

— Sim — ela sussurrou dolorosamente.

— Mas, quando me ofereci para acabar com o segredo, você continuou recusando.

— Porque não queria me machucar ainda mais no futuro, quando me deixasse.

— Sem querer ser repetitivo, isso não é mais um problema. Quero casar. Essa relação é permanente.

— Quero acreditar nisso, mas...

— Mas não acredita?

— Eu quero — ela repetiu.

Ele suspirou.

— Mas acha que não serei fiel.

— Não falei isso.

— Não precisa. Eu a convenci de que não sou do tipo infiel.

— Bem, na realidade, seu personagem nunca pareceu verdadeiro.

— Mas não acredita que nosso casamento durará para sempre.

— Como pode durar, se não há nada além de uma gravidez e de sua teimosia em insistir nele?

— Temos muito mais que isso.

— Como o quê?

— Como a sua teimosia, para começar, e uma paixão ardente que não acabou em seis meses, bem como um compromisso com família e um desejo pelo mesmo tipo de futuro. Até trabalhamos na mesma empresa.

— Correção... Você é dono da empresa em que trabalho.

— Mas isso é algo em comum, algo que nos une. Ambos gostamos de morar na Sicília. Isso faz diferença. Nosso casamento vai durar. Somos muito fortes e determinados para permitir que seja diferente.

Ele estava certo? Ela não sabia, mas uma coisa que ele falou fazia muito sentido. Ambos eram muito determinados.

Ela suspirou.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Você não ficou muito feliz em acordar do meu lado hoje.

Mas ela ficara, quando ele insistiu para que ela permanecesse na cama por um tempo enquanto ele lhe preparava uma torrada com chá para ajudar a passar o enjôo. Ela gostou de ter sido cuidada, especialmente por ele.

— Você me surpreendeu. — aquilo pareceu pouco convincente. — Tudo está acontecendo rápido demais. Sinto que minha vida está indo de um extremo a outro.

— Mas são extremos que você instigou.

— Eu não me engravidei — ela murmurou, olhando para ele de forma fulminante.

Ele sorriu, nem um pouco ofendido, agora que ela havia assegurado que estava contente com o bebê. Ele parecia bastante satisfeito.

— Não, querida. Eu fiz isso.

Ela não conseguiu evitar e caiu na gargalhada.

Por alguma razão, a risada dela acendeu algo em Darien e, antes que ela pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ele a beijou. O gosto era tão bom e parecia tão certo estar nos braços dele que ela sequer pensou em rejeitá-lo. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ela estava sentada seguramente no colo dele e tocando locais que preferia não comentar.

Como se ele não conseguisse evitar, beijou-a novamente, com intensidade e nos lábios.

— Seu gosto é bom, querida.

— O seu também. — mas ela poderia se conter um pouco mais se tivesse defesas contra ele.

— Então, vai morar comigo?

Ela ia suspirar, mas parou. Não estava infeliz, não mesmo. E não queria que ele pensasse o contrário. Sabia admitir a derrota. A verdade era que estava grávida e sentindo-se vulnerável, e preferia morar com ele a ficar sozinha. Especialmente porque não sabia se ficar sozinha era uma boa idéia naquelas condições.

— Então? — ele perguntou, já que ela não respondeu imediatamente.

— E se eu me recusar, o que você vai fazer, mudar-se para a minha casa?

A expressão dele o entregou.

— Era exatamente o que planejava fazer, não era?

— Se quiser camas separadas — ele falou, o que ela considerou totalmente fatal, considerando o fato de ela estar no seu colo sem se mover para ir a lugar algum —, minha casa é ideal. Tenho quartos sobrando.

Ela se aconchegou nele, deitando a cabeça no seu peito.

— Bom saber — falou, em punição. Podia jogar assim também.

* * *

><p>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Sailor Moon não me pertence._

_E nem esta história._

_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._

* * *

><p><strong>Quero agradecer à: YueSalles:Priscilla Salles, fiel leitora desta fic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

— Está pronta para ir?

Serena olhou por cima do computador. Darien estava à porta, tão lindo que seu coração revirou.

— Pensei que você tivesse muita coisa para fazer e que não sairia na hora hoje. Passamos a manhã no médico e na livraria. Estou surpresa por sua secretária não estar subindo pelas paredes para reagendar reuniões.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Ela é bem paga para fazer o que faz e as reuniões podem esperar. As questões mais urgentes podem ser resolvidas do meu escritório, em casa.

— Não precisa sair por minha causa. Eu também ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer.

Ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

— Não acho que trabalhar horas extras seja uma boa idéia. Precisa descansar.

— Estou grávida e não doente, Darien.

— Engraçado, podia jurar que estava enjoada quando correu para o banheiro do consultório médico hoje cedo.

— Nem me fale. Mas não estou sentindo isso agora e prefiro trabalhar quando tenho energia.

— De quanto tempo mais precisa?

— Duas ou três horas.

Ele revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não exagere, querida. Mesmo antes de sua gravidez eu não aprovava essas horas extras. Voltarei em uma hora e meia, esteja pronta para irmos embora.

Ela podia amá-lo loucamente, mas não deixaria que ele conduzisse cada minuto da sua vida.

— Não vou terminar em menos de duas horas. Claro que você pode ir para casa sem mim.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Então nos vemos em duas horas.

— Certo.

— Está demonstrando novamente sua natureza mandona — ela informou.

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo discretamente ao sair.

— E sua forte teimosia está em evidência, mas posso lidar com ela, assim como você aprenderá a lidar com minha suposta tendência a mandar.

— Desde que perceba que tenho o direito de retribuir o favor, tenho certeza de que tem razão.

Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta.

— Como assim?

Para ele, a idéia de uma mulher ser autoritária estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

— Se eu achar que está trabalhando demais, vou exigir que vá para casa — ela avisou.

— Vou me lembrar disso — ele falou, parecendo estranhamente satisfeito e não consternado diante daquela possibilidade. Depois, ele saiu.

Dez minutos depois, uma jovem que trabalhava na cafeteria da empresa entrou no escritório de Serena com uma bandeja de biscoitos nutritivos e água mineral, seguindo as instruções de Darien.

— Ele pediu alguma coisa para comer? — Serena perguntou.

— Não, _signorina _— respondeu a jovem, com os olhos cheios de curiosidade sobre a funcionária pela qual o presidente da empresa dedicava seu precioso tempo para pedir comida.

— Sei. — ela pegou dinheiro na bolsa e entregou à moça. — Então, por favor, leve para ele uma garrafa de suco de fruta e um prato de biscoitos como esse que me trouxe.

— Não sei...

— Tudo bem. Confie em mim. — no final, Serena chegou à conclusão de que agira assim mais pela curiosidade da moça do que pelas próprias convicções.

— Oh, e coloque esse bilhete junto. — ela escreveu uma nota, dobrou e entregou à moça.

Dez minutos depois, o telefone dela tocou. Ela atendeu.

— _Serena Tsukino falando._

— _Obrigado, tesoro. _

Ela sorriu e se recostou na cadeira.

— _De nada. Fico contente por ter tido a idéia._

Ela conseguia dominar mais o enjôo quando consumia porções pequenas mais vezes ao dia. Aprendeu isso bem rapidamente.

— _Gostei do bilhete também._

Ela havia escrito: _Na mesma moeda. Com amor, Serena._

— _Gostou?_ — ela imaginava de qual parte ele havia gostado mais. Se da brincadeirinha ou da declaração de amor.

Provavelmente da brincadeira, ela admitiu. Ele não acreditava que ela o amava, mas seu objetivo era convencê-lo do contrário. Mesmo que não a amasse, ela percebeu que não poderia se casar se ele tivesse dúvidas de que o que sentia por ele ia além de luxúria e amizade. Isso não era uma definição ruim para o amor, mas certamente não explicava a profundidade de sentimento de que daria sua vida por ele também.

— _Sim. Esteja pronta para sairmos às sete. _

— _E se eu não estiver, o que vai fazer?_

— _Arrastá-la do seu escritório. _

Ela não duvidava disso.

— _Isso vai parecer meio estranho para os demais funcionários._

— _Não estou preocupado com isso... E você?_

Ela sabia o que ele perguntava. Eles haviam chegado juntos à tarde e ele não se esforçara para esconder que estavam juntos. Considerando os rumores já existentes por causa de sua corrida ao banheiro na noite anterior, os fofoqueiros da empresa já deviam ter feito as devidas associações. Ela recebeu olhares estranhos durante toda a tarde, mas a verdade era que... Não se importava.

— _Pensei que me incomodaria mais se meus colegas soubessem que é meu amante, mas não. Estou bem no meu trabalho e não tiro proveito de nossa relação._

— _Então eu sou seu amante?_

— _Hum... Não entendi a pergunta._

— _Apenas uma questão de quantas camas serão ocupadas na minha casa hoje à noite._

Momento decisivo. Não esperava ter de decidir sobre isso no telefone.

— _Você parecia ter intenção de usar uma das camas de hóspedes._

— _Se é o que precisa para se sentir confortável e se mudar para a minha casa, que seja assim._

Não sabia do que precisava. Esperava que soubesse, mas saber que estava grávida a deixava mais confusa e seu coração estava totalmente desesperançoso.

— _Gosto de dormir em seus braços_ — ela admitiu.

— _Eu também gosto disso. _

— _Eu sei, mas..._

— _Mas?_ — ele perguntou, manifestando uma enorme tensão com essa única palavra.

— _Não sei se estou pronta para fazer amor com você. Se eu fizesse, você entenderia isso como uma rendição e começaria a preparar o casamento._

— _Você me conhece bem._

— _Acho que sim. De algumas formas._

— _Então permitiria que eu dormisse ao seu lado, mas sem contato íntimo?_

— _Sim, mas..._

— _Outro mas?_

— _Não é justo com você. Sei que gostaria de fazer amor._

— _Vou me contentar com o que posso agora. _

Ele não parecia contente, apenas resignado. Mas também não parecia muito desapontado.

— _A minha gravidez não o desestimula?_

— _Como pode me perguntar isso?_

— _Bem, está aceitando de uma forma melhor do que eu poderia imaginar._

— _Tenho alternativa?_

— _Apenas na forma como reage, eu acho._

— _Você acha?_

— _Quero dizer, sei do que preciso agora..._

— _E isso é?_

— _Espaço._

— _Não posso lhe dar isso._

— _Se não tentar fazer amor comigo, será a maior concessão de espaço que poderei esperar do seu estado protetor no momento._

— _Acredita que meu estado protetor, como diz, resulta de sua gravidez?_

— _Sim._

— _Mesmo que eu não quisesse que nossa relação acabasse, antes de descobrir isso?_

Ele tinha razão, aquilo não fazia sentido, mas...

— _Está tudo confuso na minha cabeça e sexo só vai piorar. Tenho certeza disso._

— _Talvez possa melhorar. É assim comigo._

— _Sem pressão. Você prometeu._

— _Quando?_

— _Agora?_ — ela perguntou, em vez de afirmar, pois não tinha certeza se ele havia prometido.

— _Prometi dormir com você sem tocá-la na intimidade._

— _Sim._

— _Não prometi fingir que não a quero mais. Na realidade, se fingisse, sua imaginação fértil certamente pensaria em todos os tipos de possíveis situações._

— _Isso não é verdade!_

— _Pode dizer isso depois de me perguntar se eu não a acho mais sexualmente irresistível por causa da gravidez, simplesmente porque não reagi com frustração suficiente à sua restrição de sexo?_

— _Oh... Bem, acho que sim. Você acha que é a gravidez ou o fato de ter finalmente aceito que o amo que me deixa tão confusa?_ — ela perguntou.

— _A gravidez._ — a voz dele era firme.

— _Eu amo você_ — ela falou, com a voz trêmula. _— Gostaria que acreditasse nisso._

— _Dê-me razões para acreditar._

— _Por exemplo?_

— _Casando-se comigo. _

Ela devia ter imaginado.

— _Algo mais?_

— _O que mais? Você recusa que eu a ajude e o conforto de dar a você e ao nosso filho meu nome. Não quero ofendê-la, Serena, mas não consigo reconhecer esse amor._

Os olhos dela começaram a arder. Ele não queria magoá-la, mas sua incredulidade machucava mesmo assim.

— _Preciso voltar ao trabalho._

— _Eu também._

— _Eu... Bem, tem certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem se dormir comigo e não fizermos nada? Não está acostumado a essa situação_ — ela balbuciou, sem sequer saber o que tentava dizer. _— Mesmo quando eu estava menstruada, nunca dormimos platonicamente._

E Serena tinha medo de que a mais leve das carícias por parte dele derrubasse suas defesas depois de fazerem amor.

Ela ouviu uma explosão de ar do outro lado do telefone.

— _Se está tão preocupada em dividir a cama comigo, é melhor ficar no quarto de hóspedes. Não quero importuná-la._

— _Não quis dizer..._

— _Você foi clara. Não se preocupe. Preciso ir. Ciao, bella._

— _Ciao._

Mas ela não trabalhou depois de desligar o telefone, não por muitos minutos, pois deixou as lágrimas caírem e remoeu as palavras dele. Obviamente, era importante para ele que dormissem juntos. Por que não podia ceder?

Mas ela sabia por quê. Não podia confiar em suas fracas defesas. Se fizessem amor, para ela seria reconfortante... Para ele, um compromisso para o qual ela não estava pronta.

* * *

><p>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_Sailor Moon não me pertence._

_E nem esta história._

_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._

* * *

><p><em>Desculpem a demora,mas não estava conseguindo postar. <em>

_Quero agradecer à: YueSalles- Priscilla Salles._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Serena acordou depois de uma noite nada satisfatória na cama do quarto de hóspedes. Não que a cama fosse desconfortável. O colchão era bom, mas ela sentia falta de Darien.

Eles haviam jantado relativamente em silêncio na noite anterior e o pouco que conversaram girou em torno do bebê. Darien pediu licença logo depois do jantar para trabalhar. Duas horas depois, quando ela foi se deitar, ele ainda não havia saído do escritório.

Ela sofria com a distância entre os dois. Foi pior que a noite posterior ao rompimento, pois seu coração insistia em que eles deveriam ficar juntos, poderiam ficar juntos, se não fosse a recusa dela.

Ela acordou várias vezes durante a noite com saudades dele, encontrando a cama vazia. Teria sido uma boba ao pedir espaço, o que só causava dor e mais confusão, em vez de facilitar o pensamento, como deveria? Ele estaria certo em pensar que fazer amor apenas esclareceria a situação? Conversar deveria ajudar, mas eles ficavam falando em círculos.

Queria que ele aceitasse seu amor antes de se casarem. Mas, pelo que podia perceber, teria de arriscar casar-se para que ele acreditasse que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros.

Se ele estivesse pedindo uma prova do seu amor, ela se rebelaria. Não poderia suportar aquele tipo de chantagem emocional.

Mas não era o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava realmente confuso com as ações dela. Tudo o que havia dito e feito mostrava que compreendera pouco os motivos dela. E que esses motivos se pareciam muito com o verdadeiro amor. Talvez Bianca tivesse demonstrado melhor seus sentimentos, mas ela sabia que seu amor era correspondido. Isso fazia uma enorme diferença e Serena começava a ver o quanto o amor não correspondido era doloroso.

Mas o amor não deveria ser egoísta, nem ficar escondido por auto-proteção. Por um lado, Darien estava muito certo. O amor falado, mas não demonstrado por ações não era realmente amor.

O amor não deveria transformar a mulher em capacho, mas deveria torná-la forte o suficiente para arriscar. Ou não? Amar Darien certamente não deveria fazer com que agisse de uma forma que o ferisse, mas era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

A rejeição dela o havia machucado tanto quanto o desejo dele de manter tudo em segredo e não se casar com ela. Ela não tinha dúvidas disso e sentia-se terrivelmente mal. Não queria magoá-lo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um aperto no estômago, e uma urgência em vomitar fez com que se levantasse da cama e corresse para o banheiro. Estava com ânsia de vômito, seu rosto estava pálido e todo o seu corpo doía, quando uma mão calorosa se acomodou em suas costas.

— Por que não esperou por mim? Estava trazendo seu chá com torradas.

— Não tive alternativa — ela respirou, sentindo-se trêmula e tonta, mas menos enjoada.

Ele fez um ruído que era parte protesto, parte remorso, e ela virou a cabeça para descansá-la contra o corpo dele, que estava tão próximo ao seu.

Ele acariciou a face dela.

—Querida, o que farei com você?

— Ajudar-me a levantar? — ela perguntou, com uma voz surpreendentemente fraca.

Ele não falou mais nada até levantá-la, mas a ajudou a lavar a boca, o rosto e o pescoço com água fria.

Quando terminou, ele a carregou de volta para o quarto.

— Se eu estivesse aqui, saberia quando acordou e poderia cuidar de você. Dormir em camas separadas é tolice!

Ela mordeu um pedaço de torrada e tomou um chá fraco, mas bastante doce, enquanto ele desabafava sua frustração em italiano, inglês e em outros idiomas que ela não conhecia.

Ele finalmente se acalmou e sentou ao lado dela. Sua normalmente imaculada aparência estava diferente. Seus cabelos não haviam sido penteados e sua gravata estava frouxa, como se precisasse de mais ar.

Ele pegou a mão dela e acariciou seus dedos gentilmente.

— Desculpe. Estou reclamando e você aí se sentindo mal. Perdoe-me.

— Uau! Para um rapaz que não pede desculpas com freqüência, você é muito bom nisso.

Ele sorriu.

— Obrigado. Acho que sim.

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se bem melhor do que há cinco minutos.

— Mas acho que está certo.

— Acha que estou certo? — ele parecia atônito. — Sobre dormirmos em camas separadas?

Ela assentiu, sem fazer movimentos bruscos que causassem mais náuseas.

— Dormi muito mal a noite passada.

— Sentiu minha falta? — os olhos azuis esbanjavam satisfação.

Ela teve de reprimir seu senso de humor diante da reação dele. Ela não sabia se ele entenderia, mas humildade não era seu forte.

— Sim.

— Senti sua falta também, _tesoro mio._

— Então... Hum... Nada de camas separadas.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim.

— E sua preocupação sobre eu seduzi-la?

— Confio em você.

— Isso já é alguma coisa.

Sim, era. Mas seria o suficiente?

Ela teve o primeiro gosto da intrusão da imprensa uma hora depois, quando atendeu ao telefone no escritório. Era um repórter que queria um depoimento sobre a sua relação com Darien. Ela desligou depois de um firme "Sem comentários" e parou de atender a linha externa.

O correio de voz era algo maravilhoso.

Ela realmente apreciava o fato de Darien morar em um prédio de alta segurança com estacionamento subterrâneo, o que também ocorria na Chiba _Shipping_. De alguma forma, a notícia de sua relação com Darien vazou e ela não tinha a menor intenção de lidar com repórteres.

Ela imaginava como ele estava lidando com a atenção da imprensa. Ele havia deixado muito claro que não queria enfrentar esse tipo de situação. E agora eles estavam bem no meio de uma delas. Ela estremeceu ao pensar no que a imprensa faria se desconfiasse do bebê.

Ela ouviu uma leve batida à porta do seu escritório.

Lily entrou, com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos cheios de curiosidade.

— Então, o que são esses rumores de que você e o chefão estão tendo um caso?

— Humm... O que ouviu?

— Ah, Serena. Todo mundo sabe. Você se mudou para a casa dele e tudo. Não posso acreditar que não adivinhei. Aconteceu naquela noite, no restaurante? Mas como engravidou tão rápido?

— Engravidou? — ela perguntou, impressionada.

Lily olhou para ela. Serena sabia que a notícia se espalharia dentro da empresa, então precisava ser clara com a amiga.

— Estávamos saindo há algum tempo.

— Em segredo? — perguntou Lily, estupefata.

— Sim. Nenhum de nós queria que a relação caísse no conhecimento público. — não era o momento adequado de explicar que a relação havia mudado de status.

Depois de concordar em dividir a cama dele, mesmo platonicamente, não tinha certeza se isso era verdade.

— Entendo — Lily se encostou na mesa de Sango. — Vai ficar meio constrangedor para você aqui, mas é fabulosa no seu trabalho e todos sabem disso. Além disso, é forte o bastante para aturar as fofocas que possam surgir.

— Obrigada pelo voto de confiança. — Serena sorriu.

— Então está mesmo grávida? — sussurrou Lily.

Serena aquiesceu.

Lily a abraçou.

— Parabéns, _chica! _Que notícia boa! Estou muito feliz por você!

Serena riu e abraçou a amiga.

— Obrigada, estou muito feliz também.

— Não quando está vomitando, aposto. Nem vou perguntar quando é o casamento, pois não quero deixar vazar acidentalmente e ser responsável pelo assédio das câmeras, mas quero que saiba que estou muito, muito feliz por você.

A visita de Lily deixou Serena muito contente e estava lendo a lista de afazeres e ignorando as mensagens dos jornalistas quando o representante de uma butique exclusiva entrou em seu escritório. A mulher parecia mais uma modelo do que uma funcionária de loja, e explicou que estava ali para mostrar a Serena uma seleção de modelos para a sua viagem para Isole del Re.

— Seguindo as instruções do príncipe, tenho vários modelos aqui — ela falou, mostrando um cabideiro cheio de roupas.

— Darien pediu que viesse? — ela perguntou.

A outra mulher assentiu, enquanto Serena pegava o telefone para ligar para Darien. Ele atendeu logo.

— _O que foi, Serena?_

— _Há um tipo de vendedora pessoal aqui, no meu escritório. Ela quer que eu olhe roupas, Darien. Por que está aqui?_

— _Quero ir direto do trabalho para a Ilha Chiba hoje. Nosso horário de decolagem é quatro e meia._

— _O quê? Quer ir mais cedo? Por quê?_

— _Meu pai quer conhecê-la antes de meu irmão se casar._

Lembrando o que ele havia contado sobre o primeiro encontro do pai dele com Maggie Thompson, o sorriso de Serena não foi de muita alegria.

— _Oh..._

— _É importante para mim, querida._

— _Então é claro que vamos. Mas isso ainda não explica a vendedora que está aqui._

— _Sabia que não gostaria de deixar de trabalhar para fazer as malas, e supus que não desejaria ir comigo sem que tivesse algumas roupas e um vestido adequado para o casamento._

Serena olhou então para a vendedora, que já tinha separado três combinações de roupas.

— _Ela tem um ótimo gosto._

— _Minha mãe e Theresa adoram essa loja._

— _Obrigada. Acho melhor escolher essas roupas para voltar a trabalhar._

— _Vamos sair às três para o aeroporto. Esteja pronta._

— _Sim, senhor._

— _Aguarde-me, tesoro._

— _O que vai fazer?_

— _Eu é que sei, não se preocupe._

— _Olhe, não estou preocupada._

— _Está confiando na carta da gravidez?_

— _Talvez..._

A risada dele fez tão bem a ela quanto à visita de Lly.

— _Nos vemos mais tarde, querido._

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e ela pensou que a ligação tivesse caído, mas ele falou:

— _Até lá, querida_ — com uma voz que formigou todo o corpo de Serena.

Aquele homem era definitivamente letal. Ela faria um favor à sanidade de todas as mulheres ao tirá-lo do mercado.

Com aquele tentador pensamento em mente, ela selecionou quatro modelos e preencheu uma lista de preferências pessoais da loja. Então, a vendedora foi embora, prometendo empacotar tudo em uma bagagem e levar para o jato de Darien no aeroporto.

Darien desligou com um sorriso no rosto. Ela não poderia saber sobre as histórias da imprensa. Parecia tão natural. Muito relaxada. Ele não achava que ela responderia tão sem cuidados a algumas das maldosas insinuações que estavam sendo feitas.

A decisão de sair mais cedo para Isole del Re era a mais acertada. Ela precisava ser protegida e ele a protegeria. Sempre.

Ele olhou para os jornais ofensivos que estavam sobre a sua mesa. Esperavam por ele quando ele chegara ao trabalho pela manhã. Alguns não durariam nas bancas até o dia seguinte, mas tinham muito em comum... Sugeriam coisas que magoariam Serena. E ela já fora suficientemente magoada.

Nunca fora sua intenção causar dor a ela, mas causara. Ele ficou irritado por não ter percebido o preço que a relação em segredo deles teria um dia. Como não se interessava por outras mulheres, achava que as fotos em que saía ao lado delas não a incomodariam. Estava enganado.

E ele entendeu o quanto estava equivocado ao vê-la naquela noite com Ramon. Tinha de admitir que, se ela estivesse dançando com o outro cara, provavelmente haveria pancadaria.

Que bom que isso não havia acontecido. Já havia especulação negativa suficiente em torno da relação deles. Mal conseguia conter sua fúria contra a imprensa, mas, juntamente com isso, veio a surpresa.

Ele não se sentia constrangido com as manchetes que falavam tudo sobre ele, como que era um namorado enganado por uma sedutora que tirara proveito de sua função de presidente da empresa. Ele simplesmente não se importava, mas a possibilidade de alguma dessas notícias magoar Serena o deixava apreensivo.

Ele não permitiria que ela as visse, e conseguiria isso com uma longa estada no castelo de Isole del Re, onde a protegeria.

Serena supôs que Darien não desejaria falar sobre o fato de a imprensa estar a par do relacionamento deles, pois não havia tocado no assunto durante o trajeto para o aeroporto ou no vôo para Isole del Re. O vôo fora longo e os dois trabalharam nas duas primeiras horas. Então jantaram e Darien voltou a trabalhar, mas sugeriu que ela relaxasse e assistisse a um filme.

Ela precisava mesmo era de um cochilo, e adormeceu na metade do filme.

Serena estava dormindo quando eles aterrissaram e só acordou quando Darien gentilmente sacudiu seus ombros.

— Chegamos, querida.

Ela piscou, tentando se concentrar.

— Certo. Hum... Que horas são?

— Quase três horas da manhã no nosso fuso horário e nove da noite em Lo Paradiso.

— Certo. — estava tão cansada que só queria voltar a dormir.

Ele sorriu.

— Está totalmente sonolenta, não?

Ela assentiu. Ele riu e ela só conseguia se lembrar de ter sido carregada por ele para fora do avião. Quando ele ignorou o protesto dela de que podia andar por conta própria, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e cochilou. Ela estava vagamente ciente de que fora colocada em um carro, que percorreu um curto trajeto.

Novamente, Darien a carregou. Dessa vez, ela nem protestou, mas abraçou o pescoço dele e se aninhou. Ele falou algo para alguém, enquanto a mantinha firme.

De repente, ela percebeu uma luz em seus olhos e piscou para olhar ao redor. Havia mármore italiano em toda parte, assim como grandes colunas em estilo romano e estátuas.

— Parece um museu.

Ela ouviu uma risada masculina profunda por trás deles.

— Sim, talvez pareça.

Ela se virou e viu o rei de Isole del Re. Estava sonolenta demais para se impressionar. Simplesmente o encarou.

— Olá, Serena Tsukino. Ouvi falar que está grávida do próximo neto Chiba.

Ela olhou para Darien.

— Contou para ele também?

— Esperava que não contasse? Garanto a você que, depois de ler os jornais de hoje, eu ficaria sabendo de qualquer forma.

— _Papa._

Acontecera algo entre os dois homens que ela estava tonta demais para tentar descobrir, mas o rei sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ela vai saber de qualquer jeito.

— A única coisa que quero saber agora é onde deverei dormi — ela murmurou. E, ao perceber o quanto pareceu grosseira, corou até a raiz dos cabelos. — Desculpe, não quis dizer...

— Não se preocupe, menina. A mãe de Darien era assim mesmo quando estava grávida.

— Assim como?

— Ranzinza e muito sonolenta.

— Não estou ranzinza. — ela olhou para Darien e seus olhos pareciam embaçar sem razão aparente. — Sou ranzinza?

— Não, _tesoro. _Você é ótima. — o olhar que ele lançou ao pai podia furar uma parede.

— Flávia era muito emotiva também. Por favor, perdoe um velho homem e sua língua afiada.

— Velho não — ela murmurou contra o peito de Darien. — Mas com a língua definitivamente afiada.

Ela pensou que tivesse falado baixinho, mas o som da risada do rei os acompanhou pela escada. Pelo menos não se ofendeu.

Ela acordou na manhã seguinte com uma gentil cotovelada de Darien.

— Espero que, se tomar seu chá com torradas assim que acordar, não fique enjoada.

— Vale a pena tentar. — e, surpreendentemente, deu certo. Ela conseguiu agüentar o desconforto das náuseas, e quando acabou de comer a torrada, elas haviam passado totalmente.

Estava se sentindo muito bem quando acompanhou Darien pela escada de mármore e pelos corredores largos que faziam com que se sentisse como Alice no País das Maravilhas.

— É realmente um palácio, não?

— Claro. Onde mais moraria uma família real?

— Mas vocês são todos tão normais...

— Em alguns aspectos, claro, somos como as outras pessoas. Mas existe uma responsabilidade quando nascemos que nos transforma, bem como a forma como levamos nossas vidas.

Estaria tentando explicar a história do segredo novamente? Não precisava, estava finalmente pronta a admitir. Afinal, a princípio não havia se importado. Só que seu amor cresceu e sua capacidade de manter-se escondida diminuiu. E a necessidade de fazer isso começou a doer.

Bem, certo, e a dança com as louras estava proibida. Para sempre.

Só que, cercada pela realeza da vida de Darien, ela imaginou que talvez começasse a compreender um pouco melhor o que o motivava — tanto em relação ao relacionamento deles quanto ao bebê.

Eles encontraram o rei em um grande salão que era imponente não apenas pelo tamanho, mas pela opulência da decoração.

— Parece que estamos no Vaticano — ela comentou com Darien. — Tenho medo de me sentar e parecer desrespeitosa.

Ela ouviu uma profunda risada de que ela lembrava da noite anterior.

— Maggie falou o mesmo para Tomasso — ele disse.

— O senhor me ouviu? — oh, ótimo. Como se não tivesse falado o bastante na noite anterior.

O rei Vicente estava sentado no trono. Um verdadeiro trono real. Era enorme, como tronos deviam ser, ela supunha.

Seus olhos eram tão dourados quanto os raios de sol e, embora houvesse alguns cabelos grisalhos em sua cabeça, ele era lindo. Como o filho.

Ele sorriu, mostrando dentes completamente brancos.

— A acústica deste salão foi criada para que, quando meus ancestrais se divertissem, pudessem ouvir conversas vindas de todas as direções.

— Este é o salão de recepção formal — acrescentou Darien.

— Mas há um trono... Pensei que fosse o salão do trono.

— Não. — Darien a levou para se sentar em uma cadeira no estilho ao lado do trono do pai.

— A sala do trono oficial apresenta bem mais ostentação, a fim de impressionar visitantes dignitários.

— Mais ostentação? — ela não sabia se estava pronta para conhecer o outro salão.

Aquele ali já era muito impressionante... E um pouco intimidador também. Ela estava realmente feliz por Darien ser o terceiro filho, e não o primeiro.

O rei Vicente riu e Darien assentiu.

— Sim, muito mais. A tradição manda meu pai se encontrar com pessoas comuns toda sexta-feira neste salão.

— Toda sexta-feira? Isso o torna um rei muito acessível, não? — perguntou Serena.

— Essa era a intenção de meus ancestrais. Eles não queriam a agitação usual das cidades-Estado que compreendiam a Itália na época.

— Isso foi inteligente.

— Sim, mas sem dúvida meus ancestrais eram homens brilhantes.

Ela riu alto e virou para olhar para Darien, que havia sentado ao lado dela, depois de cumprimentar seu pai com o costumeiro beijo na face.

— Certamente isso vem dos dois lados da família.

— O quê? — perguntou o rei Vicente.

O sorriso de Darien era caloroso e provocava um certo bem-estar em Serena.

— Serena me considera arrogante.

— E você acha que ele herdou essa característica de mim e da mãe dele?

— Tenho certeza.

— Acha Flávia arrogante?

— Se ela fosse uma mulher tímida e recolhida, tenho certeza de que não chamaria sua atenção — respondeu Serena, tentando chegar a um meio-termo. Ela não sabia se ele consideraria a avaliação que fez da ex-mulher dele lisonjeira.

Algo dizia a ela que ele não era tolerante a críticas direcionadas à sua família, e isso incluía a mulher que cometeu a ousadia de se divorciar dele.

— Isso é verdade — ele brincou, sem que sua expressão demonstrasse o que ele pensava do comentário. — E foi a sua arrogância que chamou a atenção do meu filho?

Ela olhou para ele, sem saber o que dizer. Nunca se considerou arrogante, mas não seria um pouco de prepotência, especialmente depois de ter brincado com os dois sobre isso? Ela não queria ofender, mas também achava que nenhum dos dois podia negar aquela assertiva.

— Ela não é arrogante, papai. Teimosa, sim. Orgulhosa também, mas sente muita compaixão pelos outros para ser arrogante.

— Diz que ela tem compaixão? — perguntou o rei Vicente com uma inesperada e debochada incredulidade que fez Serena recuar.

O que teria feito para que a julgasse tão mal?

— Sim, você é.

— E você — ele perguntou, encarando Serena. — Acha que tem compaixão?

— Eu não...

— Papai, não vamos falar disso agora — falou Darien com uma voz que poderia ter congelado lava vulcânica.

Mas o rei Vicente o ignorou, com sua atenção totalmente voltada para Serena, seus olhos a percorrendo com desaprovação.

— Está querendo trazer ao mundo um filho da família Chiba sem o benefício do matrimônio. Os jornais estão arrasando Darien, falando que ele é um idiota e coisa pior.

Darien se levantou, gritando para que o pai se calasse, mas o rei Vicente continuou, sem remorsos.

— Você permite essa difamação do meu filho pela imprensa e sabe que não será bom para o seu filho, mas, ainda assim, continua a negar a Darien o direito de lhe dar o nome dele. Como pode dizer que tem compaixão? — ele perguntou, deixando-a pálida com sua ironia.

— Eu a trouxe para cá para que fosse protegida, e não atacada — gritou Darien entre os dentes, quando agarrou o braço dela e a levantou. — Você não vai falar com a minha mulher dessa forma. Vamos, Serena, vamos embora.

— Ela é sua? — perguntou o rei Vicente em tom irônico, e ela sentiu Darien encolher-se.

— Parece que cheguei em boa hora.

Outra voz surgiu no ar, a de Flávia Chiba, e o efeito sobre o rei foi eletrizante.

* * *

><p>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTA SENDO LIDA.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_Sailor Moon não me pertence._

_E nem esta história._

_Adaptação da história de Lucy Monroe._

* * *

><p><em>Este é o último cap. <em>

_Quero agradecer à: YueSalles-Priscilla Salles, Mistoflees e a Night._

_O prólogo da próxima adaptação será postado amanhã. É a última história da série Sonho de Princesa._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Aquela arrogância exaltada se foi, junto com a cor do seu rosto. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado.

— Flávia?

— Como você vê. — ela avançou e abraçou os dois, Darien, com seu jeito rígido e furioso, e Serena.

Ela deu um tapinha na bochecha de Darien.

— Relaxe, meu filho. Não fique tão chateado com seu pai. Ele só quer protegê-lo, assim como você deseja proteger Serena.

— Eu não sou nenhuma criança para ser protegido!

— Você sempre será nosso menino. Aceite isso. — ela sorriu para Serena com os olhos cheios de ternura e compreensão.

— Você quer ir, querida?

— Não — o rei havia feito um comentário que ela queria que fosse explicado, e não iria a lugar algum antes disso.

— Viu, Darien? Ela não está pronta para partir.

— Eu não permitirei que ela seja magoada.

— Algumas coisas não podem ser omitidas dela — foi o comentário enigmático de sua mãe.

Darien olhou não muito convencido e Serena pressionou a mão sobre o peito dele.

— Darien, por favor.

— Não quero que você fique chateada.

— Obrigada, mas quero ficar.

Ele a encarou com os olhos repletos de uma emoção indescritível. Finalmente, ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para Flávia.

— Mamãe, não a aguardávamos.

— Eu soube, ontem à tarde, pelo proprietário de minha butique preferida, que você viajaria cedo. Imaginei o seu raciocínio, qual seria a reação de seu pai com o ocorrido e mudei meus planos em função disso.

— Você acha que a Srta. Tsukino precisa da sua concorrência? — perguntou o rei Vicente em um tom que parecia tenso.

Serena olhou para ele e engoliu em seco. Ele observava Flávia com uma expressão aparentemente tão agonizante que o coração de Serena se solidarizou com ele.

Flávia parecia distraída.

— Eu acho que você vai amedrontar a pobre moça com essa arrogância que até agora ela achava divertida.

— Você nega que a recusa dela em se casar com o nosso filho é prejudicial ao bem-estar de todos os envolvidos?

— E o seu filho lhe disse que Serena se recusou a se casar com ele?

A raiva tomou conta da expressão do rei.

— Eu li os jornais. E em nenhum lugar havia a menção de um futuro casamento. Eu conheço meu filho. Ele nunca permitiria que seu filho viesse ao mundo sem o benefício do seu nome. Se não há intenção de casamento, é porque ela recusou.

Flávia sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não há tolo pior que um velho tolo.

— Eu não sou um velho — ele disse.

— Mas é um tolo.

O rei Vicente olhou para ela pronto para cuspir marimbondos, mas não o fez. Serena achou aquilo atraente.

— Que jornais? — ela perguntou.

— Os que meu filho pretendia esconder de você vindo para cá — Flávia retrucou.

— E essa droga teria dado certo se papai tivesse mantido sua boca grande fechada.

— Darien! Eu não o eduquei para você falar com esse linguajar e tão desrespeitosamente com o seu pai.

O olhar fulminante de Darien não admitiu, mas Serena não estava interessada na dinâmica familiar nesse momento.

— Eu repito... Que jornais? Você tem outros exemplares?

— Sim — o rei Inutaisho respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Darien resmungou:

— Não!

Serena ignorou o homem que amava para encarar seu pai de forma penetrante.

— Quero saber o que foi dito. Quero ver os jornais agora.

Darien virou-a para encará-la com aqueles olhos azuis que demonstravam preocupação.

— Serena, ver as histórias só servirá para preocupá-la. Não quero que isso aconteça.

— Eu sei, mas não posso me esconder disso. Sua mãe está certa.

— Não, ela está errada.

— Eu não sou uma idiota, Darien. Você confia em mim para lidar com uma situação difícil ou não?

— E se eu não confiar?

— Você confia — ela afirmou com profunda segurança.

Ele não queria que ela lesse as histórias, mas não duvidava de que ela seria capaz de lidar com aquilo.

— Sim, confio.

Justo naquele momento, um homem jovem de terno apareceu ao lado do rei Vicente.

— O senhor chamou, sua Alteza?

— Traga-me os jornais com a foto do meu filho estampada nas primeiras páginas.

— Isso é uma tolice —Darien argumentou, sem muita firmeza.

O rei Vicente olhou com desdém para ele.

— Ela tem o direito de saber o que está sendo dito, e se ela não for forte o suficiente para lidar com isso, não é forte o suficiente para ser sua princesa.

— Eu não sou fraca — Serena insistiu, com a mesma irritação demonstrada a Darien anteriormente.

Ela passou a infância sendo forçada a se submeter a uma fraqueza corporal. Lutou e venceu a batalha. Não se submeteria de bom grado a nenhuma outra fraqueza outra vez.

Flávia sacudiu a cabeça e estalou os lábios.

— Inutaisho, você só ficou mais teimoso e dogmático com a idade.

— Você discorda de mim? — ele reclamou, demonstrando que a opinião dela realmente importava.

— Não, mas, se você tivesse um pingo de sensibilidade, teria abordado isso de forma diferente. Eu também não duvido da força dessa mulher.

— Então não sou diplomático com a minha família — o velho homem resmungou. — Um homem deveria ter algumas pessoas nesta vida com quem ele pudesse ser honesto sem medo de represália, mesmo um rei.

— Sim, mas algumas verdades não devem ser ditas.

O ajudante retornou com os jornais e Serena os examinou enquanto Darien permaneceu ao seu lado. As manchetes eram cruéis e a história em si não era muito melhor.

Primeira leitura: "_A secreta gravidez da amante do príncipe: seria mesmo dele o filho?_" Ela recuou quando leu a seguinte: "_Príncipe estéril finalmente será pai... Será ele o pai?"_ E depois a outra: "_Príncipe Playboy não planeja casar com a amante grávida"._

— Eu não imaginava que eles soubessem do bebê.

— Nosso passeio à livraria não foi muito inteligente — Darien admitiu.

Mas não foi apenas essa informação a respeito deles que vazou para a imprensa. Alguém na Chiba _Shipping_ ouviu falar sobre a sua ida ao banheiro durante a apresentação e sobre os funcionários contratados para transportar seus pertences para o suntuoso apartamento dele.

Alguém juntou as informações e passou para a imprensa. Ela foi tomada por uma sensação de traição. Era duro acreditar que um colega de trabalho pudesse ter traído os dois daquela maneira.

Ela folheou os artigos e sentiu a garganta apertar. A especulação girava em torno do fato de o bebê ser de outro homem, por ela ter se recusado a se casar com ele, já que Darien havia saído com outra mulher antes de Serena descobrir que estava grávida. A foto dele dançando com uma loura aparecia de forma destacada. Assim como fotos antigas dele com Bianca e algumas recentes de Serena e Darien saindo da livraria.

Comparações desagradáveis eram feitas entre as duas mulheres e a inadequação de Serena ser a mãe de um filho do príncipe foi citada por mais de um repórter. A mãe de Serena teria várias razões para ter um ataque quando lesse o artigo... Se ela lesse. Serena realmente esperava que sua mãe não o lesse.

Mas o pior eram as insinuações de que ela teria engravidado de outro homem e estava tentando enganar Darien para se casar ou extorquir dinheiro dele.

Ela dobrou o jornal e disse:

— Acho que vou desmaiar.

Darien correu para segurá-la, mas Flávia foi mais rápida e acomodou Sango em um pequeno sofá branco que estava próximo às poltronas no hall.

— Recoste-se. Isso, desse jeito. Agora, respire fundo e concentre-se em outra coisa.

Serena respirou fundo, mas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser nas horríveis declarações que as reportagens traziam. Ela se virou e olhou diretamente para Darien.

— Sinto muito. Eu não pretendia...

— Nada disso foi sua culpa — ele disse com firmeza, e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

Mas fora. Ela se preocupara com o que aconteceria quando a imprensa soubesse do bebê, agora sabia. Era horrível.

— Você odeia tudo isso... Era o que você mais queria evitar. Sinto muito — ela repetiu, sabendo que as palavras eram inadequadas para a forma como a vaidade dele fora abalada com aquelas histórias.

— Você não duvida que o filho seja seu, não é?

— Como pode me perguntar isso? Eu já disse que não tenho dúvidas.

— Mas agora que tudo isso veio à tona...

— Não se preocupe, odeio essas histórias e a atenção dispensada a elas. Mas minha primeira preocupação ao lê-las ontem pela manhã foi protegê-la. Não ligo para o que eles dizem a meu respeito. Eu sei que o bebê que está dentro de você é meu.

— E é mesmo, Darien.

— Claro que ele sabe que é dele — Flávia sacudiu a cabeça e fez um carinho na mão de Serena. — Meu filho não é bobo...

— E o que isso significa? — rei Vicente perguntou, ressentido.

Flávia virou-se para encará-lo.

— Você também pode assumir bastante crédito pela tolice dele. Ele já foi casado antes e também amou. Ele já demonstrou para Serena que não é tão mais capaz de ser fiel do que você.

Antes, o rei estava pálido, mas agora estava definitivamente cinza.

— Eu...

— Você tem que parar de se castigar, entende?

— Sua Alteza, as pessoas estão aguardando a entrada do lado de fora das portas. — o ajudante retornou.

— Devo cumprir minhas obrigações — disse o rei Vicente com uma expressão de quem estava indo para o inferno e não havia como escapar.

Flávia balançou a cabeça com uma emoção indecifrável.

— Claro. Darien, traga Serena. Vamos nos retirar para os aposentos particulares. — ela bocejou delicadamente. — Eu deveria tirar um cochilo. Viajei a noite toda e dormi muito pouco.

— Você deveria ter viajado conosco — Darien disse, enquanto ajudava Serena a se levantar e conduziu as duas mulheres por uma porta atrás deles.

— Não havia tomado conhecimento de sua partida até momentos antes do ocorrido.

Darien passou o braço pela cintura de Serena. Serena parou à porta e virou-se para olhar para o rei.

— Eu não havia tomado conhecimento dos artigos.

Ele esboçou uma feição de desagrado.

— Eu percebi. Desculpe por minhas acusações prematuras.

— Não quero magoar Darien.

— E ele não deseja magoá-la, mas, como Flávia e eu aprendemos, boas intenções nem sempre são suficientes.

Serena instintivamente voltou para a sala e segurou o braço do rei. Ela queria abraçá-lo, mas não teve coragem.

— Vai dar tudo certo.

Os belos olhos dourados do rei estavam cheios de uma antiga tristeza.

— Espero que esteja certa.

— Confie em mim e no seu filho. Ele é um bom homem.

— Sim, ele é. Um homem melhor que seu pai.

— Não concordo. Acho que deve ser muito especial para ter educado Darien como ele é.

— O mérito é mais da Flávia do que meu.

Serena sorriu e criou coragem para abraçar o velho homem intimidado. Rei ou não, ele estava magoado. Ela falou em seu ouvido:

— Foi um esforço conjunto e você deveria aceitá-lo. Abandone um pouco a humildade, ela não lhe cai bem.

Ele sorriu e ela se retirou.

— Acho que você dará uma excelente princesa, Serena Tsukino.

Serena sorriu, comovida com o voto de confiança.

— Obrigada.

Ele a puxou para um abraço e beijou sua face. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela sem razão aparente. Ela recuou e virou-se para sair, mas parou e inclinou-se na direção dele para sussurrar.

— Quer um pequeno conselho? Quando uma mulher toma o seu partido como Flávia acabou de fazer ela não odeia o seu atrevimento.

O rei Vicente ficou boquiaberto e Serena apressou-se para alcançar Darien.

— Venha — Flávia chamou, e Darien puxou Serena pela porta, para, em seguida, fechá-la com firmeza.

— Venha caminhar comigo nos jardins — Darien convidou, depois de terem deixado Flávia em seus aposentos.

— Eu adoraria.

Ele a levou para um jardim externo que parecia saído de uma pintura renascentista.

— É maravilhoso, não é?

— Eu sempre o apreciei.

— Mas você escolheu viver na Sicília.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Eu queria estar perto da mamãe e marcar meus próprios passos no mundo. Além disso, papai me queria na Sicília cuidando da mamãe.

Serena balançou a cabeça. Ela não hesitava em acreditar naquilo.

— Por que você queria esconder as histórias de mim? — ela perguntou, indo direto ao assunto que precisavam tratar.

— Eu sabia que isso a aborreceria e estava certo.

— Mas o assunto também o aborreceu.

— Você é minha mulher, é meu dever protegê-la.

— É? — ela sorriu encantada. — Há outras coisas com as quais eu preferiria que você gastasse seu tempo.

Lembrando de um conjunto inteiro de bagagens só dela que fora embarcado em um avião, ela disse:

— Você não pensa em voltar para a Sicília agora, pensa?

— Não. Achei que, com uma visita mais prolongada por aqui, eu poderia protegê-la do frenesi da mídia, mas meus pais pensam de outro modo.

— Por favor, não fique chateado com eles. Só estão fazendo o que acham certo.

— E o que você acha que é certo?

— Saber de tudo, não importa o quanto isso machuque. É melhor do que ficar alienada. — ela mordeu o lábio e então perguntou: — Isso teria repercutido tanto se nós estivéssemos nos casando?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— A falta de casamento alimenta a fofoca, tenha certeza. Mas isso não garante que não haveria outras histórias. Aprendi isso com Bianca.

— Apesar de tudo, estou surpresa com você por não ter usado as histórias como vantagem para me pressionar a casar. Você sabia que eu me sentiria mal com isso. Pelo contrário, tentou escondê-las de mim.

— Eu não queria vê-la magoada.

Provavelmente, uma parte dele não queria que ela visse as crueldades a respeito dele que também foram escritas. Ela certamente odiaria saber que ele havia lido toda aquela especulação sobre a paternidade do bebê.

— Usar os artigos para persuadi-la seria o mesmo que fazer chantagem emocional, e eu me recuso a fazer isso. Nunca. É uma promessa que eu lhe fiz.

— Eu não me recordo dessa promessa — ela disse.

— Porque não a verbalizei.

Oh, céus... Ela estava prestes a chorar e isso não deveria acontecer.

— Isso é tão carinhoso — ela acrescentou.

— Psssiu... T_esoro. _Tudo bem que eu seja um homem honrado, mas isso é bom, não é?

— Sim — ela disse, com a voz vacilante.

— E você é uma mulher respeitável.

— S... Sim... Acho que sim.

— Eu sei que sim.

— Mas talvez seu pai esteja certo. Minha recusa em me casar com você é egoísta, quando penso no que nosso filho poderia enfrentar com a imprensa.

— Você não é tão egoísta assim. Simplesmente está assustada e confusa diante de tantas mudanças ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu não sou tola.

— Eu nunca disse que você era. Foi esperta o suficiente para namorar comigo, isso demonstra um QI acima da média, não é?

Ela riu, mas sua cabeça rodava ao saber que tinha de se casar com ele. Era a coisa certa a ser feita, e não era apenas na realeza que as pessoas sabiam alguma coisa sobre responsabilidade. Por outro lado, casar-se com o homem que ela amava não era nenhum infortúnio.

Ela acabara de dizer-lhe que não era tola, mas esperar uma proposta romântica do homem para quem a única razão para casar-se com ela eram a segurança e o futuro do filho dele, além de querer desempenhar o papel integral de pai, isso sim seria uma idiotice.

Ele não havia descoberto que a amava de repente. Serena finalmente admitiu que era o que ela esperava. Não apenas que ele aceitasse o seu amor, mas que retribuísse, e isso não era justo. Ele já havia lhe dado tudo o que podia. Exigir mais não tornaria suas vidas e a do bebê melhor.

Ela segurou-o pelo braço e sua boca ressecou-se quando ia dizer o que precisava ser dito.

— Eu sou esperta o suficiente para perceber que nosso casamento faz todo sentido e que, quanto antes começarmos a fazer planos para isso, melhor será para todos nós. Creio que uma cerimônia simples, como a de Tomasso e Maggie, faz mais sentido.

Darien ficou imóvel.

— Você está concordando em se casar comigo?

— Sim.

Ele beijou-a, sua boca devorava a de Serena com uma paixão tão desesperada que ele percebeu a reação no próprio coração dela.

Quando ela estava trêmula e agarrada a ele, Darien levantou a cabeça de Serena.

— Não haverá um casamento discreto. Você e minha mãe me convenceram de que deveria ser uma cerimônia siciliana tradicional.

— Mas o quanto antes nos casarmos, melhor.

— Adiar um mês ou dois não prejudicará nada.

A mãe de Serena ficaria muito feliz ao saber disso, e ela achava que Flávia também. Talvez o anúncio de um casamento próximo fosse suficiente para afastar alguns dos _paparazzi _asquerosos.

— Se você tem certeza...

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e continuou abraçado a ela.

— Você está tão diferente... Não reconheço esse seu outro lado.

— Essas histórias nos jornais foram tão horríveis, Darien.

— Mas elas não significam nada para nós, porque sabemos a verdade. Eu não me importo com o que eles dizem, se você concordar em ser minha.

Ela sentiu a emoção aflorando e enfiou o rosto no peito dele para que ele não percebesse.

— Seu pai está certo, sabia?

— Meu pai é um sortudo. Eu deveria ficar com raiva dele um ano ou mais por conta do ocorrido esta manhã, mas estou tão feliz por você ter concordado em ser minha mulher que não consigo mais sentir raiva. Ele deveria agradecer às estrelas e à nova nora.

— Ele estava certo. Eu sou arrogante — ela consentiu, e passou o nariz no peito quente e musculoso de Darien. — Eu estava convencida de que não havia necessidade de manter nosso relacionamento em segredo, mas agora percebi que teria sido terrível se a imprensa tivesse suspeitado antes.

— Não seria pior do que agora.

— Nada poderia ser pior do que o que estão falando agora, mas antes você não sabia se queria se casar comigo. E eu acho que você teria se sentido obrigado, quando as terríveis histórias começassem a circular.

— É verdade. Eu teria tentado protegê-la, como agora.

— Eu realmente admiro isso, Darien.

— E eu admiro a sua força, tanto em me recusar até estar certa quanto em me aceitar por amor ao futuro do nosso filho. — ele beijou a testa dela, as mãos quentes acariciavam suas costas. — Você é uma mulher muito especial, Serena.

— Obrigada.

— Sinto um profundo desejo em fazer amor com a minha noiva, isso é possível?

— Mais do que possível, é desejado.

Eles não encontraram ninguém no caminho para o apartamento real e Darien trancou a porta com firmeza, quando chegaram ao quarto.

— Sem interrupções.

Ela sorriu, sentindo o desejo pressionar-lhe o ventre. Fazia tanto tempo...

— Exatamente o que eu tinha em mente.

— Eu deveria lhe contar uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Nós somos um par perfeito.

— Porque ambos queremos privacidade para fazer amor? Eu preciso lhe contar, mas muitos casais têm a mesma necessidade.

Ele sorriu e disse:

— Você consegue ser mordaz, sabia disso?

Ela sorriu.

— Faz parte do meu charme.

—Sim, eu sei. Digo isso porque freqüentemente pensamos nas mesmas coisas. Nós nos pertencemos, querida. Você duvida?

— Se eu duvidasse, você acha que teria concordado em me casar com você?

— Sim — ele ficou pensativo. — Em consideração ao nosso filho, você aceitaria, mas não tem o que temer em aceitar o meu pedido. Teremos um bom casamento. Eu prometo.

O fato de ela estar se casando com ele por amor ao bebê não o aborrecia. Ele não deixava transparecer nenhum dos sentimentos confusos vivenciados por ela. Estava profundamente feliz com o consentimento dela. Serena gostaria de ser mais confiante e faria o possível para sê-lo.

Ele também poderia estar se casando com ela por consideração ao bebê, mas isso não significava que seria um bom marido.

— Sem bailes com louras deslumbrantes? — ela perguntou, só para garantir.

— Eu já havia prometido isso, mas não se preocupe. Nenhuma mulher é tão bonita para mim quanto você.

— Nem Bianca? — ela desejou arrancar a própria língua, assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

Depois que o humor mordaz se foi, aquilo tinha de ser um clássico. Pior, isso fazia com que ela parecesse uma criatura fraca e insegura, o que não era verdade. Ela não precisava ser a primeira e a melhor amante dele para terem um bom relacionamento. Desde que ele ficasse longe das mulheres fogosas, ela deixaria a falecida em paz.

— Nem ela? — insistiu.

Surpreendentemente, Darien não demonstrou nenhuma irritação.

Seu rosto demonstrava uma emoção que ela não identificou quando ele segurou-a com aquela mão grande e masculina.

— Bianca já se foi há quatro anos. Você está bem viva. Para mim, sua beleza é incomparável em todas as formas.

— Isso é muito reconfortante — ela disse, enquanto aqueles estúpidos hormônios da gravidez enchiam seus olhos de água outra vez.

Ele balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, curvou-se até as suas bocas quase se tocarem.

— Não é reconfortante, é a verdade. Acredite que eu jamais vou mentir para você ou exagerar algo por uma boa causa. Você pode confiar em mim sempre.

— É o que eu quero. Estou me casando com você — ela lembrou o fato a ambos.

— E nunca se arrependerá dessa escolha. Eu garanto. — ele interrompeu as palavras colando seus lábios nos dela em um beijo ardente jamais experimentado por ambos.

Ela podia sentir o desejo dele, mas havia algo mais. Uma ternura que ela pensou ser motivada pelo filho que ela carregava. Ela não era mais a sua amante proibida em um caso passional, mas a mãe de seu filho, que acabara de aceitar o pedido de casamento dele.

Isso a tornava especial.

Ela reagiu com todo o amor reprimido em sua alma, retribuindo ternura com ternura e paixão com paixão. Todo o resto se apagou à sua volta, exceto a sensação dos lábios dele nos dela e de suas mãos fortes segurando seu rosto com uma firmeza penetrante.

Ele lambeu seus lábios e ela prontamente abriu a boca esperando que ele entrasse.

Suas línguas se entrelaçaram e algo que estava comprimindo o seu peito desde o rompimento começou a aliviar. Este homem pertencia a ela em um nível tão fundamental que dispensava declarações de amor e emoções que não podiam ser mensuradas.

Ele pertencia a ela.

E ela a ele.

Eles pertenciam um ao outro de forma tão íntima que ninguém mais poderia separá-los. No fundo, ela sabia disso desde o início. Por isso ela não o dispensara no dia em que viu a foto dele com a loura. A foto mostrava uma mulher se divertindo e um homem sorrindo, mas aquele homem se mantinha afastado da outra mulher. No início, Serena não percebeu isso, não conscientemente. Mas agora ela podia ver, nesse momento de extrema clareza.

Ele a rejeitara no restaurante, mas não conseguiu rejeitá-la de forma natural. Ramon percebeu o comportamento de Darien e Flávia também. Serena estava muito ofendida para reconhecer isso, mas ela sabia que existia. Assim como a dor de vê-la com outro homem também estava presente nele.

— Eu não saí com Ramon para provar nada — ela declarou, com os lábios encostados nos dele.

Darien recuou como se ela o tivesse golpeado, suas mãos soltaram o rosto de Serena. Os olhos de Darien que, de início, demonstravam um turbilhão de emoções se desvaneceram.

— O quê?

— Eu não estava tentando lhe dar uma lição. Como poderia? Eu nem sabia que você iria ao restaurante naquela noite.

— Você desejava sair com ele? — Darien perguntou, com uma voz tão rouca que a magoou.

— Não.

— O que está tentando dizer então?

— Lily me enganou com aquele encontro. Eu pensei que fôssemos só ela e eu, mas ela convidou o namorado dela e o Ramon também. Ela achou que eu precisava sair mais. Lily não sabia sobre você. Eu estava sozinha e ela se preocupou em me tirar daquela situação, mas sabia que eu teria dito não se tivesse perguntado.

— Ela sabia por que você disse não antes — ele supôs.

— Sim.

— Nossa discrição a magoou mais do que eu supunha.

— Sim. — ela não poderia negar.

— Eu não tinha idéia de que isso a tinha magoado tanto. Por favor, acredite.

— Eu acredito. Você não é sádico.

— É mais profundo do que isso, se você pudesse entender. Eu nunca quis que você se magoasse por causa da nossa ligação, mas não conseguia ficar longe de você. Eu tentei, mas não deu certo.

— Luxúria desenfreada leva à loucura.

— É mais do que cobiça.

Ela sorriu, concordando. Muito mais do que cobiça agora.

— Sim, estou grávida de um filho seu.

— Já era mais do que luxúria antes de você me dizer que estava grávida.

Ela virou-se, sofrendo de uma forma que não gostaria que ele presenciasse. Ela o amava. Sempre o amaria, independentemente do que ele sentisse por ela. Não importava se fosse apenas atração física, não era amor. Não poderia ser. Ela não era Bianca.

Ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela e passou os lábios pela pele sensível da nuca de Serena.

— Eu amo você, Serena.

Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele, recuou e virou-se para olhá-lo. Era possível ver o coração de Serena pulsando no peito.

— Não diga isso. Não é o que quer dizer.

Ele estava com uma expressão intrigada.

— É isso mesmo que quero dizer.

— Não pode. Você pensa que tem que amar a mãe do seu filho. É só isso. Está colocando lealdade no lugar de amor, mas eu não quero isso. Eu posso lidar com a sinceridade entre nós. Eu suporto.

Ele olhou furiosamente e atravessou o quarto com a velocidade de um predador. Segurou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a para junto de si.

— Você disse que sabe lidar com a sinceridade, então vamos ser sinceros. Nenhuma mulher usufruiu da minha cama por mais de duas noites desde a morte de Bianca e foram muito poucas que conseguiram isso. Mas você teve meu coração e meu corpo aos seus pés por seis meses, sua falta de crença é teimosa.

— Eu não sou...

— Sim, você é. Você pega tudo o que eu digo e dá a pior interpretação possível. Você não confia em mim. Não confia em mim de modo algum.

— Eu... — ela não conseguia dizer nada em defesa própria. A não ser que não tinha nenhum argumento.

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo.

— Pensei que não pudesse engravidar uma mulher. Você não sabe o que isso significa para mim. Eu pensava que não tinha nada a oferecer em um relacionamento prolongado.

— Filhos não são a única coisa importante em um casamento.

— É fácil para você dizer isso. Você não conhece a dor de querer e nunca ter. Bianca sabia e isso a partia ao meio. — ele parou de falar e engoliu em seco, como se a dor fosse muito grande para tolerar. — Ela se matou para não enfrentar um futuro sem filhos. Eu não era suficiente para ela. Eu não poderia dar-lhe o que ela mais queria.

— Não... Se ela tivesse se suicidado...

— Isso teria sido publicado na imprensa.

— Você está errado. Você se culpa, mas...

— Ela fez um teste de gravidez naquela manhã. O resultado foi negativo... Sempre dava negativo. — ele respirou fundo, todo o seu corpo estava tenso de dor. — Ela saiu caminhando pelo penhasco.

— E o solo desabou sob seus pés. Isso não é suicídio, Darien.

— Ela poderia ter se jogado para se salvar... Se ela assim desejasse.

Serena estava chocada.

— Você não acredita realmente nisso. Isso não é verdade.

— Você não estava lá.

— Nem você. Ela caiu, Darien. Ela não saltou. Ela não saltaria, tinha muitos motivos para viver.

— Viver para quê? Seus sonhos estavam no lixo da nossa suíte. Mais um teste de gravidez. Mais um desapontamento.

— Se ela desejava tanto assim ser mãe, ela poderia ter tentado inseminação artificial ou uma adoção.

— Ela dizia que éramos jovens, que tínhamos tempo.

— E realmente pensava assim.

— Você não a ouviu chorando à noite, quando achava que eu estava dormindo.

— Sinto muito se isso o machuca, mas aquelas lágrimas eram para você. Ela sabia o quanto você é orgulhoso, o quanto era penoso para você não ser capaz de engravidá-la. Ela o amava, por isso chorava. Ela derramava as lágrimas que você mesmo não conseguia. — Serena buscou corroboração. — Se ela estivesse tão infeliz quanto você pensa, não acha que a imprensa já teria percebido? Eles teriam feito uma festa com aquele tipo de tristeza.

— Eles publicaram várias fotos dela aparentando infelicidade.

— E você acreditou nas fotos?

— Elas não mentem.

— A câmera mente o tempo todo. Se você pegar uma foto minha ao acordar pela manhã, pareço infeliz. Eu preciso de uma hora e dois copos de café para despertar depois que me levanto. Você fica com uma expressão triste quando lê os relatórios de finanças, mas isso não quer dizer que você seja infeliz.

— Você não sabe como era.

— Não, mas posso imaginar. Bianca o amava, assim como eu o amo. Vê-lo sofrer a fazia sofrer também.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

— Você não pode dizer que compartilha dessa aflição.

— Ah, sim, posso. Eu deveria ter me afastado de você, ao invés de prendê-lo em um relacionamento que você não desejava. Eu finalmente concordei em me casar com você quando percebi que dizer não o magoaria mais do que viver um casamento com você empurrado pela minha gravidez.

— Mas você disse...

— Algumas besteiras para salvar as aparências, outras retratavam a verdade, mas não era o quadro geral. Darien, você não é responsável pela morte de Bianca.

A tensão no rosto dele aumentou, ao invés de diminuir.

— Talvez você esteja certa.

Ela entendeu o aumento da tensão. Darien precisava de uma catarse para a sua dor, mas ele não se permitia chorar. Era muito macho para aquele desabafo.

Ela trouxe o rosto dele até o seu e encostou sua boca aberta na dele. O beijo chegou a um nível de desejo tão voraz que só poderia ser saciado por dois corpos nus entrelaçados na cama. Eles fizeram amor numa tempestade de desejos, ela gritava o seu amor por ele na hora do orgasmo só para ouvir de volta as palavras repetidas intensamente na hora em que ele explodisse.

Ele desmoronou sobre ela.

— Isso foi maravilhoso.

— Sim, foi.

— Você acha que podemos ter machucado o bebê?

— Não, mas provavelmente ele nascerá com uma paixão por tempestades depois disso.

Darien sorriu suavemente e olhou para ela. Ele estava tão tenso que ela se condoeu por ele.

— Carreguei essa carga de culpa por quatro anos.

— Mas era uma carga falsa.

— Ela era tão nova para morrer que eu precisei achar que alguém era culpado.

— E você já estava ocupado demais achando que ela não era feliz no casamento. Por isso, foi fácil assumir a culpa.

— Sim.

— Mas a culpa não foi sua e você não a desapontou. Darien, ela ainda era jovem. Provavelmente, era feliz e ainda não havia percebido isso.

Ele se separou dela cuidadosamente, rolou para o lado e apoiou-se no cotovelo e, com a outra mão, acariciou seu ventre de forma possessiva.

— Ela se recusou a fazer inseminação artificial.

— Talvez ela também se sentisse culpada por isso.

— Talvez.

— Você se sente melhor?

— Quando estou com você, sempre me sinto melhor.

— Fico feliz em saber.

— Havia muito ruído na nossa comunicação durante o casamento, ou talvez falta de comunicação fosse o termo certo. Isso magoava os dois. Não quero que isso aconteça com você.

— Nem eu.

— Eu me recusei a acreditar que você me amava, quando se declarou nas primeiras vezes.

— Eu lembro. Você está querendo dizer que agora acredita?

— Sim, tenho que acreditar. Você desejava se casar comigo mesmo acreditando que eu ainda amava uma mulher que já havia morrido.

— Não há problemas em você ainda amá-la.

— Mas aquele amor está no meu passado. Você se recusa a acreditar no meu voto de amor hoje.

— Eu...

— Eu realmente a amo. Mais do que a própria vida. Sinto muito, eu estava tão confuso com relação a casamentos, mas quero que o nosso se baseie na honestidade e na verdadeira compreensão.

— Sim...

Ele assentiu, respirou fundo e então disse:

— Quero esperar para me casar com você até que tenha conseguido convencê-la da veracidade dos meus sentimentos.

— O quê? — ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. — E se demorar muito? E se eu não acreditar até o bebê nascer? Isso é loucura.

— Então que seja. Eu me casarei com você, Serena, sem dúvida, mas não construirei a estrutura do resto de nossas vidas sobre a desconfiança.

As palavras dele penetraram o coração dela como uma espada em chamas. Ele tinha de amá-la para estar querendo arriscar a ilegitimidade de seu filho. Ele estava afirmando para ela, de modo indubitável, que não havia nada mais importante para ele na vida do que ela.

Os olhos dela marejaram, enquanto um sorriso glorioso brotava em seu rosto.

— Eu realmente acredito em você, acredito.

Ele a olhou de lado.

— Tem certeza?

— Nunca estive tão certa de algo.

Ele suspirou aliviado, como se o peso do mundo tivesse finalmente sido retirado de seus ombros.

— Amo você, querida. Amo você de todo coração.

— Eu também amo você.

Eles fizeram amor outra vez. Dessa vez, concluíram as carícias que haviam começado quando entraram no quarto pela primeira vez. Ele a estimulou sem pressa e se deliciou com cada carícia que ela lhe fazia. Quando a penetrou com suavidade, Darien preferiu um ritmo lento e carinhoso, que os levou ao orgasmo juntos e os deixou exaustos.

O casamento de Tomasso e Maggie transcorreu sem transtornos e Serena finalmente conheceu a outra cunhada, Theresa. Ela vinha acompanhando e auxiliando Maggie nos preparativos do casamento.

Serena ficou ao lado de Darien, enquanto Tomasso e Maggie faziam os votos do casamento sob a tenda montada em sua praia particular. Foi uma bela cerimônia e Serena enxugou os olhos várias vezes, enquanto os noivos faziam os votos matrimoniais com evidente devoção e amor.

Darien passou o braço em volta de Serena e cochichou em seu ouvido:

— Em breve, seremos nós, _amante mia._

Ela aquiesceu, engolindo as lágrimas de emoção. Ele beijou-lhe na testa.

— Amo você.

Ela virou a cabeça e beijou o ombro dele, demonstrando seu amor silenciosamente.

Depois, a família provocou-a dizendo que toda aquela emoção era por causa da gravidez, mas Theresa sorriu e fez um carinho no braço de Serena.

— Acho tudo isso muito emocionante.

Ela sorriu para a cunhada que acabara de conhecer e sabia que poderia amá-la, apesar de mal conhecê-la e saber que tinham procedências totalmente diferentes. Theresa Chiba era bastante afável e amigável para intimidar Serena.

— É bonito ver Tomasso e Maggie tão felizes juntos. É assim que os casamentos devem ser, sabia?

Os belos olhos castanhos de Theresa se encheram de tristeza e Serena não entendeu.

— Sim, é assim que deveriam ser. — no entanto, foi tudo o que ela disse.

Flávia suspirou e o olhar que lançou para o rei Vicente era de acusação, sem insinuar o motivo pelo qual o estava responsabilizando.

— O quê? — ele perguntou confuso, muito mais como um homem do que como um rei.

Flávia sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu deveria ter assumido o controle da situação há muitos anos, mas o orgulho é uma barreira difícil de se transpor.

Depois dessa declaração incompreensível, ela perguntou aos filhos de Tomasso se eles gostariam de dar uma volta na praia. Ao receber uma resposta afirmativa e entusiasmada, todos tiraram os sapatos, deixaram os outros sob a tenda e dirigiram-se para a beira d'água.

Quando estava deixando a tenda, ela parou e virou-se para olhar para o rei Vicente.

— Você vem?

— Estou convidado? — ele perguntou, tão surpreso quanto as crianças com o comentário.

— Claro que sim. Eu já não disse?

O rei foi, sua expressão era a de um homem totalmente perplexo com a vida. Serena não pôde evitar o riso.

— Imagino que ela tenha decidido adotar um interesse pessoal por ele para que não se torne um velho solitário.

— Você não pode estar falando sério. Por anos, ela nem permitia que o nome dele fosse pronunciado.

— Bem, ela agora o está pronunciando, não está? — Serena perguntou e acrescentou: —Ela já o amou uma vez.

— Ela deixou de amá-lo há anos — Claúdio, o irmão mais velho de Darien, declarou.

— O verdadeiro amor não morre facilmente — Theresa disse.

Darien concordou:

— Não, não morre — e olhou na direção de Serena com os olhos transbordando de emoção.

Serena o encarou, o coração tão apertado que ela mal podia respirar.

— E eu sempre amarei você.

Ele a beijou. O som das risadas dos irmãos desapareceu, quando o homem que faria parte de sua vida para sempre também demonstrou que ela era a mulher da sua vida.


End file.
